¿One of the guys?
by rainyday-memories
Summary: Le gustaba escucharlos todas las tardes, era su pequeño secreto hasta que un día fue descubierta -Chicos, tengo un nuevo miembro para el club de música- cinco chicos y una chica ¿qué podría salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 1**

" **Mi nuevo hogar"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Pensé que al entrar al instituto mi vida sería como siempre la había imaginado, hacía menos de un mes que me había mudado a Tomoeda y aunque no había salido mucho de casa me parecía que la gente era amable y encantadora en aquel pueblo. Amaba, sobre todo, los enormes e imponentes árboles de cerezo que adornaban la avenida y dejaban caer sobre ti una rosada lluvia de pétalos. También comenzaba a acostumbrarme a pasar frente al templo Tsukihime ya que las veces que había tenido que hacer trámites para la escuela era una parada obligatoria.

Mi padre era un famoso arqueólogo que se apasionaba con cualquier cosa que estuviera enterrada a más de diez metros bajo la tierra, incluso podía hacer una historia fantástica de una corcholata común y corriente solo por estar enterrada. Recuerdo que un día estaba jugando en el patio trasero de nuestra antigua casa, excavaba con una palita y de pronto me pareció ver que algo relucía, lo que encontré fue la tapa de algún frasco pero mi padre se emocionó tanto que acabé convenciéndome de que aquella tapa podía contarme historias maravillosas sobre nuestro hogar…claro, si pudiera hablar.

Aquella tarde permanecía encerrada en mi cuarto con el mp3 a todo volumen, american idiot me hacía sentir una adolescente rebelde a pesar de que el aspecto general de mi cuarto me representara como una niña mimada en el mejor de los casos. Green Day era de esos grupos que había descubierto hacía poco y no podía sacar de mi cabeza, antes de llegar a Tomoeda me pasé por una tienda de discos y compré cada disco suyo que se me puso enfrente.

Trataba de corear la canción a pesar de que mi inglés nunca fue bueno, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y el cepillo que usaba como micrófono fue a parar al suelo de la impresión. Mi hermano tenía mala cara, como siempre, negó con la cabeza y quizás se lamentó por tener una hermana tan rara como yo.

-Monstruo dice mamá que bajes a cenar – le gustaba molestarme con aquel apodo – si sigues cantando así todo el pueblo se enterará de que un monstruo vive aquí.

Recogí mi "micrófono" del suelo y lo lancé hacia la puerta con toda mi fuerza. Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y cerró esta antes de que mi proyectil diera en su cabezota. Me miré un par de veces en el espejo, yo no me parecía a un monstruo ¿verdad?

Bajé a cenar algo enojada por los estúpidos comentarios de mi hermano. Apenas probé la carne que mi madre puso en el plato y aunque me esforzaba por seguir la conversación mis pensamientos vagaban en el difícil día que me esperaba mañana en mi nueva escuela.

-¿Sigues preocupada por la nueva escuela? – cuando se lo proponía mi madre resultaba de lo más perceptiva. Aunque claro ayudaba el hecho de que desde pequeña el primer día siempre fue traumático para mí, comenzaba a pensar cómo serían mis compañeros, si les caería bien o si alguno de mis profesores sería super exigente.

-Un poco – mentí aunque de seguro ella lo sabía.

-Eres un monstruo de seguro ni cabes por la puerta – esta vez liberé mi ira y pateé a mi hermano por debajo de la mesa. Un poco más satisfecha puse el plato en el fregadero y subí a mi cuarto para seguir escuchando música. En mi diario las palabras "escuela" e "inicio de clases" se repiten una y otra vez en la página destinada a ese día.

Me fui a dormir con un extraño vacío en mi estómago y claro que esperaba tener pesadillas o algo parecido pero para cuando el despertador sonó por décima vez no podía recordar si en realidad había soñado algo o no. Me desperecé lentamente debajo de las sábanas, aparté estas de encima y miré el reloj, casi me caigo de la cama al notar lo tarde que era.

Me puse el uniforme tan rápido que estoy segura rompí algún record guiness. Metí los cuadernos que encontré a mi paso en la mochila y corrí escaleras abajo rogando por no tropezarme con mis propios pies. Llegué sana y salva hasta la primera planta, mi madre me veía como si acabara de ver caer una avalancha del piso superior y mi hermano aprovechó su distracción para quitar de mi plato una de las salchichas en forma de pulpo.

-¡Hermano! – exclamé cuando vi que la metía en su boca, caminé a grandes zancadas hasta él y en cuanto lo tuve cerca intenté propinarle un buen puntapié. Él se levantó ágilmente y lo esquivó.

-Gracias por la comida

-Ten cuidado en el camino, no hables con extraños en el tren – él solo movió la mano de un lado para otro y salió sin decir nada más. Toya es estudiante en la universidad de Tokio, se matriculó hace poco y aunque hubiera sido ideal mudarnos a la ciudad, ya que mi padre también trabaja ahí, resultaba demasiado costoso mantener una familia de cuatro. Se decidió que lo mejor sería asentarse en algún pueblo cercano e ir ahorrando el ahora más elevado salario de Fujitaka para después comprar un departamento en la capital.

-Sakura, se te va a hacer tarde si sigues mirando la puerta – mi madre se acercó hasta mí y posó uno de sus largos y estilizados dedos en mi frente para que dejara de arrugar el entrecejo. No podía resistirme a esa sonrisa maternal que ponía cuando trataba de alegrarme así que sonreí de igual manera y me senté en mi lugar para devorar en menos de diez minutos toda la comida en mi plato.

Antes de salir Nadeshiko me entregó mi caja de almuerzo y depositó un suave beso en mi frente.

-Tú tampoco hables con extraños

Se me hacía tarde así que solo asentí y salí corriendo. En mi antiguo hogar solía ir a la escuela montada en la bicicleta de Toya, miré el cacharro arrumbado en una esquina y lamenté que ahora no asistiéramos a la misma escuela aunque eso significara que no me molestaría más. A paso rápido caminé hasta Seijo, me detuve un rato en la entrada y suspiré al pensar que esa sería mi escuela los próximos tres años.

Entré con paso decidido. Al llegar a mi salón ocupé uno de los asientos de enfrente ya que los más madrugadores habían obtenido los mejores. El profesor llegó y pidió que cada uno se presentara parado en su lugar. No pude aprenderme ni la mitad de los nombres de mis compañeros, solo retuve los de los más cercanos a mí. De todas formas no sirvió mucho pues al poco tiempo nos informaron que los asientos serían asignados por sorteo para evitar el cotilleo en clase.

Tomé mis pertenencias y me posicioné enfrente como todos los demás a la espera de que llegaran hasta mi nombre en la lista y pudiera sacar un papel de aquella cajita misteriosa. Llegó mi turno y al desdoblar el papel todos comenzaron a vitorear, al parecer era la suertuda ganadora del lugar a lado de la ventana.

Me dirigí hasta mi asiento y me dejé caer en él cuan pesada era. Los demás ocuparon sus asientos lentamente y luego las clases tomaron lugar. A la hora del receso noté que todos comenzaban a juntarse en grupos, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que siendo un pueblo tan pequeño todos debían conocerse entre sí. Claro que yo acababa de llegar y me resultaba incómodo estar en medio del aula sentada en mi pupitre sola como una pelusa.

Me levanté y salí de allí en busca de un lugar más acogedor, al final terminé tumbada en el pasto mirando las nubes y comiendo mi almuerzo con desgano, vaya suerte llegar a un lugar como este. Sentía que a mi alrededor todos cuchicheaban al verme sola y eso me hacía querer enterrarme debajo del pasto o convertirme en avión y regresar a mi hogar donde mis antiguos amigos me esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

Las clases pasaron sin más sobresalto, al volver a casa mi madre me atosigó con preguntas, yo solo sonreía y asentía cuando era necesario. Luego de la comida no dudé ni un segundo en encerrarme en mi cuarto. Lo primero que hice fue mirarme en el espejo. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Nunca tuve problemas de socialización y me resultaba extraño que ni un alma se acercara a hablar conmigo en todo el día.

Quizá era esa estúpida falda que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y me hacía sentir sosa y aburrida. Sin pensármelo dos veces me la quité y con las tijeras recorté un buen tramo de ella, luego cocí un dobladillo decente y me la volví a poner. ¡Mucho mejor! Me recordaba más a la que usaba antes aunque esta no tenía el hermoso tableado rosa de la anterior.

Después de modelar mi creación un rato encendí el estéreo y metí, por supuesto, uno de mis discos recién adquiridos de mi grupo favorito, por el momento, mientras la música inundaba el ambiente me dispuse a hacer la tarea mientras comía una bolsa de papitas que tenía escondida bajo la cama. Mi madre era tan descuidada que ni siquiera había notado su desaparición de la despensa.

Terminé los deberes y lo primero que hice fue correr a la cama y revisar en mi celular si en el grupo en el que estaban todos mis amigos de la otra ciudad había alguna novedad. Cincuenta mensajes no leídos me indicaban que sí, algo estaba sucediendo y me lo estaba perdiendo. Abrí la aplicación tan rápido como pude y leí cada mensaje en un santiamén. Algunos me deseaban buena suerte, otros me preguntaban por mi primer día y los demás platicaban sobre sus propias experiencias como estudiantes de instituto recién ingresados. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas solo con ver las cosas que escribían.

Kazuo: ¡Nos volvió a tocar en el mismo salón!

Sora: Tendré que soportar a este pesado otro año u_u mi karma sigue mal.

Kazuo: Deberías estar agradecida ¿a quién le pasarías la tarea si me cambian de salón?

Sora: ¬¬

Yuki: Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear. Se supone que le preguntábamos a Sakura por su día en la nueva ciudad.

Todos dejaron de escribir luego de eso. Un poco tímida por lo que había pasado temprano tecleé mi respuesta.

Sakura: Ha sido genial chicos, era cierto eso de que en los pueblos la gente es muy amable.

Luego una avalancha de textos me hicieron sentir mal por la mentira tan evidente que acababa de soltar. No quería que todos siguieran haciendo preguntas así que simplemente me limité a leer sus conversaciones y añorar aquellas discusiones vespertinas que tantas veces me impedían hacer la tarea.

Mi semana no fue muy diferente, parecía tener una enfermedad venérea o algo parecido. Seguro que a aquellos campesinos no les agradaban los foráneos. Comenzaba a agarrarles cierta fobia y hasta comenzaba a sospechas que mi padre lo había hecho a propósito en venganza por la última cuenta del celular que me valió un buen regaño.

El viernes al final de las clases al fin una chica se me acercó. La había visto en varias ocasiones, era la delegada de la clase, su pelo negro relucía como si lo acabaran de cepillar, sus ojos azules eran tan espectaculares que parecían de muñeca y qué decir de su piel que me daba envidia solo con verla. Se acercó hasta mi banca y puso una hoja en mi paleta.

-Debes elegir un club – me tomó por sorpresa el tono soberbió de su voz. Me parecía que no era muy amistosa.

-¿Es obligatorio? – traté de sonar amigable aunque mi instinto me decía que lo que debía hacer era irme de ahí.

-Si no quieres seguir siendo un hongo en medio del salón, sí – no dijo nada más y se retiró con toda la gracia que una persona podía poseer. Apenas se fue arrugué la hoja y mentalmente imité su vocecita. Maldita delegada creída.

Cinco minutos más tarde salí hecha una furia. Apenas crucé el umbral el sonido de una batería me hizo detenerme. Luego de aquellos golpes con las baquetas siguió el rasgueó de una pluma contra las cuerdas de una guitarra, el órgano se le unió en nada y luego una melodiosa voz comenzó a cantar. Caminé despacio hacia la voz, me parecía como encontrar un lago en medio del desierto.

La música provenía de uno de los salones en la planta inferior, junto a la puerta había algunos lockers sobre los que me apoyé para escuchar mejor. Estuve algunos minutos parada escuchando como los integrantes de aquel grupo discutían sobre cual debía ser el siguiente tema. Al final se decidieron por uno llamado "Eternal Sin". Me senté en las frías baldosas y acurruqué mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

Al fin…

¡Al fin!

Había encontrado algo que me gustaba del estúpido instituto Seijo. Una sonrisita escapó de mis labios mientras sentada en el piso dejaba que mis dedos bailotearan frente a mis ojos al ritmo de esa canción desconocida pero genuina.

 **Notas de rainy:**

He tenido el primer capítulo de esta historia en mi computadora desde hace algún tiempo y a pesar de que lo releí millones de veces no encontré una buena razón para no dejarlo libre, así que bueno me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre esta historia, no creo que sea muy larga ya que tengo otras cosillas pendientes jejejeje pero espero la disfruten.

Saluditos y espero sus lindos comentarios :D


	2. Parte de algo

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Parte de algo"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Saqué de su empaque la bolita de arroz y le di un buen mordisco. No sabía tan bien como las que hacía mi madre pero ya que ella estaba enferma era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar. Suspiré por enésima vez en la mañana, me consternaba el hecho de que mi relación con mis compañeros no mejoraba a pesar de mis múltiples esfuerzos. Había obtenido algunos saludos y conversaciones cortas pero nada que me hiciera sospechar que pronto tendría un amigo de verdad.

Terminé con mi desayuno y me tendí en el pasto para contemplar el cielo y las curiosas formas que las nubes tomaban. Vi pasar una con forma de cabeza, luego otra parecida a la luna, cuando vi una con forma de corazón saqué el celular y tomé una foto a pesar de que la forma ya se estaba desintegrando. Satisfecha miré mi fotografía y me sentí toda una profesional en el campo de la fotografía.

La campana que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó, pero no tenía muchos ánimos para asistir a clase así que con toda la pereza del mundo comencé a caminar hacia el salón. Alguien posó su mano en mi hombro y por poco lo golpeo de tan desacostumbrada que estaba al tacto humano en aquel lugar.

-Vas a llegar tarde – la voz de la chica se me hizo familiar, tan molesta como la semana pasada. No quería tener problemas con nadie, por el momento, así que me limité a sonreír y asentir.

-Caminaré más rápido

-Te seguiré hasta el salón – recibí una sonrisita de su parte y luego comenzó a caminar a mi lado. Aunque la chica no me caía del todo bien me hacía mucha ilusión que al fin alguien me dirigiera la palabra durante el descanso. Exprimí mi cerebro en busca de algún tema para no parecer una escoba con patas y al final me decidí por el más trivial.

-Daidouji, ¿en serio es necesario ingresar a un club?

-Por supuesto – lo dijo con esa postura autoritaria que no perdía nunca, tenía ganas de decirle que ella y sus clubes podían irse a la mierda pero me contuve y en lugar de eso le solté una explicación sobre el desgarre que había sufrido en el tobillo y que tenía prohibido practicar deportes al menos por un año – ya veo – se quedó seria un rato como meditando lo que acababa de decirle, pensé que había logrado zafarme del engorro pero entonces su réplica no se hizo esperar – puedes tomar cualquier otro club para eso están los de arte, literatura o canto.

Llegamos al salón y eso le dio a entender que nuestra conversación estaba terminada aunque yo tenía mucho que decir con respecto a su último comentario como que era pésima dibujando cosas o que leer me gustaba pero no estaba como para entrar a un club de lectura para que me obligaran a leer cosas que no quería.

Enfurruñada me fui a mi asiento y no presté atención a nada aparte de la ventana en lo que restaba de las clases. Por la tarde volví al salón donde había escuchado música la última vez, en esta ocasión lo único que escuché fue el sonido de una guitarra siendo afinada. Me relajaba escucharla.

Al volver a casa estaba de mejor humor, mi madre lucía menos pálida que en la mañana y ya me esperaba con un delicioso pollo empanizado. Comí como si me hubiera saltado el almuerzo, incluso me serví ensalada unas dos veces.

-Parece que mi niña ha recuperado el hambre

Mi madre puso una de sus manos en su mejilla e hizo ese mohín maternal que tantas veces había visto. Me sonrojé al pensar en la razón de mi felicidad, quién iba a pensar que la música sería la que aliviara mis penas.

De nuevo en el grupo estaban muy conversadores.

Yuki: A que no adivinas lo que sucedió, Sakura

Era lo último que habían escrito, lo demás era una pelea sin mucho sentido sobre la trucha que habían servido en el almuerzo en la cafetería. Me apresuré con la tarea para poder contestar.

Sakura: ¿Qué sucedió? :o

Izumi: Hola! Yo le cuento. Kazuo y Takumi se han metido en un lío enorme. -.-

Sakura: ¿?

Kazuo: No es tan grande. Solo derramamos sopa en la camisa del director. Fue un accidente.

Sora: Pues él no se lo tomó como un accidente ¬¬

Kazuo: Tú siempre me llevas la contraria, no leas eso Sakura.

Yuki: Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Luego de eso comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, a veces aparecían cosas que habían pasado durante el día y sentía que ya no encajaba ahí. Tiré el celular a un lado, no servía de nada leer los interminables mensajes si al final yo seguía en Tomoeda y ellos tan lejos. Los extrañaba, tanto que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

El resto del mes transcurrió casi igual, estaba por darme por vencida. Fue en el receso de fin de mes cuando alguien, un chico para ser exactos, se sentó a mi lado en el pasto. Lo miré varias veces pero no me parecía que fuera en mi clase aunque ya que era tan despistada capaz y no me había fijado en él. Continué comiendo mi pulpi salchicha mientras pensaba en si debía hablarle o esperar a que él dijera algo. Él se había sentado ahí así que debía ser él quien hablara primero ¿no? ¿Y si se iba y no hablábamos de nada? ¿Y si no había notado que yo estaba ahí?

Aparté todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza e inhalé mucho aire.

-Hace un bonito día ¿no? – claro, comentar el día nunca fallaba pero en cuanto lo dije me pareció que era toda una ñoña. El chico me miró y me regaló una sonrisa que resplandecía tanto como el sol.

-Hermoso. Quería contemplar el cielo con alguien y te vi aquí y pensé en venir – hizo una pausa para acomodar sus lentes y luego me extendió su blanquecina mano – soy Yukito Tsukishiro.

La tomé algo dudosa, su piel era tersa como la de un bebé. Su voz se me hacía algo familiar pero no lograba descifrar la razón. También sonreí cuando él lo hizo y agradecí al cielo por mandarme a alguien tan agradable.

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto

No hablamos mucho el tiempo que tardó en sonar la campana, nos dedicamos a contemplar las nubes y comentar la forma que creíamos ver. Hacía bastante aire y estas eran arrastradas lejos muy pronto, algunas veces incluso nos reímos al ver las que tenían forma de animal que parecían correr al ser movidas.

-Debo irme – anunció de pronto – dejé a mi hermano sin decirle nada.

Y así se fue la persona más amable en todo el edificio. Me tiré de espaldas en el pasto y rodé un par de veces llena de alegría. ¡Alguien había compartido conmigo el receso! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que algo que me parecía tan insignificante ahora me hiciera tan feliz.

Pero como en la vida no todo puede ser felicidad mi querida delegada apareció en ese momento con cara de pocos amigos. Me volví a sentar y ella en vez de tumbarse, como lo habría hecho cualquier persona, se quedó de pie frente a mí de seguro para demostrarme quién era la que mandaba.

-Kinomoto, necesito tu hoja de clubes

-Creo que la perdí – ella suspiró y sacó otra de su bolsa de almuerzo. ¿Por qué andaba por ahí con estas hojas?

-Toma, mañana llena o le diré al profesor Taro – yo asentí obediente aunque tiré la maldita forma en el primer cesto que se me puso enfrente. Seguía sin tener ganas de enrolarme en otra actividad.

Por la tarde de nuevo me senté afuera del salón a escuchar como tocaban. Al principio parecían discutir la letra de una nueva canción, un silencio sepulcral que duró cerca de media hora por poco me convence de irme. Estaba por pararme cuando los platillos de la batería repiquetearon seguidos por algunas notas tocadas en el piano.

 _A beautiful flower is in my heart_

 _It grows without any plan_

 _Come here and save me or I die_

 _Return to me and kiss my dark_

 _¡Dark soul!_

Vaya que les gustaba el dramatismo. Todas sus canciones tiraban a lo oscuro y aunque me gustaba escucharlas estaba segura que algo más suave sonaría mucho mejor con la hermosa voz del cantante. Poco a poco las guitarras fueron tomando protagonismo y justo cuando estaban por llegar al climax alguien me jaló del sueter y me obligó a ponerme de pie.

-¿Qué dia…? – antes de terminar mi frase me encontré con la mirada acusadora de Daidouji. Alisé mi uniforme y puse una sonrisa angelical.

-Así que tienes tiempo de estar aquí sentada pero no de ir a un club

¡Diablos! Atrapada con las manos en la masa. Estaba por inventar una buena excusa cuando la voz comenzó a cantar de nuevo y la música pareció desbordarse por las puertas del aula. Al parecer acababa de notar la razón por la que me quedaba tan tarde en un lugar tan extraño.

-Te gusta la música – me gustaba a quién no. Me tomó de la mano y me guio hasta la puerta de donde venía el sonido. Mi corazón se aceleró al notar lo que quería hacer, pedía a mi garganta que dijera algo como que me gusta la música pero no sé tocar ningún instrumento, pero parecía que mis cuerdas bucales estaban hechas un nudo. La puerta se abrió y cinco pares de ojos me miraron al mismo tiempo.

Dejaron de tocar y cantar. Yo me oculté detrás de la culpable de aquello y recé para que no dijera lo que creía que iba a decir.

-Chicos, tengo un nuevo miembro para el club de música

Uno de ellos dejó la guitarra en su base y se dirigió a nosotras.

-Ya te dije que esto no es un club de música. Somos una banda – el chico en cuestión era Shaoran Li, lo sabía porque estaba en mi clase aunque nunca le había dirigido la palabra, me daba miedo ese ceño fruncido que parecía siempre tener y su mirada llena de fuerza y determinación me hacía pensar que era mejor no acercarse mucho.

-Pues en la hoja de registro dice que son un club así que o se apegan a las reglas o no hay "banda"

Me parecía increíble la forma en que ella lo enfrentaba, aunque por otro lado era natural con el carácter que tenía. Seguro que hasta le sostenía la mirada y lo retaba, casi podía imaginar las chispas que emanaban de aquel encuentro. Un segundo integrante llegó hasta nosotros.

-Tomoyo, no creo que meter una chica en la banda sea la mejor de tus ideas – su voz era más cortés, a él no lo conocía pero al parecer él sí que conocía a la delegada. Poco a poco fui saliendo de detrás de ella para ver mejor al ojiazul. Él me miró un momento y luego me dedicó una media sonrisa amable.

-Discúlpenos señorita pero no estamos buscando nuevos miembros.

¡Ya lo oíste! Ahora vámonos de aquí. Quería gritarle eso a la morena pero ella parecía tan empeñada en meterme ahí que quizá lo lograría y luego ¿qué iba a hacer yo con cinco chicos en un salón toda la tarde? Si ni siquiera sabía tocar el pandero, siendo realistas quizá me tomaran como aguadora o la persona que seca el sudor.

-Yo digo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad – reconocí a Yukito en seguida. Casi salto de alegría al verlo aunque sus palabras no estaban ayudando a sacarme lo más rápido posible del salón. Sonreí un poco en su dirección, él me devolvió la sonrisa y guiñó un ojo cómplice. ¡No! Lo había entendido mal. Maldición ¿por qué tenía que ser la chica con más mala suerte en todo el planeta?

-Estoy en desacuerdo – una voz más gélida llegó a mis oídos desde mi espalda. Giré un poco sobre mí para ver a la persona en cuestión, era un chico parecido a Yukito pero con el pelo más largo y una mirada mucho menos cálida. Me examinaba de arriba hasta abajo luego tomó una de mis manos y la levantó en el aire – no parece que sepa algo.

Aunque parecía algo hosco agradecía sus palabras. Soltó mi mano y la dejó caer bruscamente.

-¿Sabían que entre las creencias de nuestros antepasados hay una que asegura que tener una chica en cualquier actividad augura suerte y éxito?

Otro chico con los ojos más cerrados surgió de la nada diciendo esas extrañas palabras. Eso nos dejaba en un empate, había en la habitación tres personas que apoyaban mi incursión y tres que deseaban sacarme a patadas de ahí. ¿Es que nadie iba a pedir mi opinión?

-Oigan… – intenté alzar la voz pero justo en ese momento mi celadora dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared que hizo que detuviera mi intento por decir algo.

-¡Está decidido! Sakura Kinomoto se queda en la banda.

-¿Quién lo decidió? ¿Tú? Esta no es tu banda

-Entonces hablaré con el profesor Terada, él dirá lo que se debe hacer – ella se apartó de mí y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. Todos corrieron hasta la puerta e impidieron que pasara. Al parecer no les convenía que ese profesor se inmiscuyera en el asunto.

-De acuerdo – dijo el chico castaño – la pondremos a prueba, pero si resulta ser un desastre se va.

Ella reflexionó un rato y luego me miró. Yo solo quería desaparecer o hacerme un ovillo e hibernar pero ninguna de las dos sucedió así que estaba ahí parada con las manos sudándome a chorros, la cabeza palpitándome y el corazón martilleando en mi pecho como loco.

-Me parece justo – sentenció – más vale que lo hagas bien o me veré obligada a recurrir al profesor Taro.

Todos asintieron y abrieron paso para que la intrusa pudiera irse.

¡Pero yo no pertenecía allí! ¿Por qué nadie parecía interesarse en mi opinión?

Miré en todas direcciones, luego comencé a caminar hacia la salida igual que lo había hecho ella antes. Estaba por cruzar el umbral cuando una pesada mano me retuvo por el hombro. Luego las puertas se cerraron y mi única posibilidad de salir fue aplastada.

-Ahora eres miembro de la banda – Li fue el primero en hablar, yo temblaba como una hoja y apenas podía enfrentar su mirada con la mía.

-¿Por qué ella está tan interesada en que entres a este club? – el ojiazul parecía meditar en ello y la pregunta salió de sus labios quizá antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Me sonrojé al pensar en la razón.

-Bueno…es que me gustaba escuchar sus canciones afuera del salón – todos me miraron en ese momento. Estaba tan sonrojada que tenía el color de una señal de alto – ¡pero no sé tocar ningún instrumento! No sé qué es lo que pinto aquí.

Me apresuré a decir para que olvidaran el halago y se centraran en mi falta de talento. No era la mejor de mis salidas pero mi cerebro parecía papilla para bebé y amenazaba con salir por mi boca en cuanto esta se abriera de más.

-Comencemos por presentarnos – de nuevo era Yukito el que hacía que el ambiente pareciera más cordial. Ya que nadie dijo nada fue él quien comenzó a pesar de que yo ya lo conocía – Soy Yukito Tsukishiro de salón 1-A, soy el vocalista en la banda.

-¡Tú eres el que canta! – no pude esconder mi sorpresa y admiración al descubrir que la hermosa voz que se me hacía familiar era la de él – me encanta tu voz.

Se sonrojó un poco y parecía que iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Yo soy Takashi Yamazaki estoy en el grupo 1-C y me encargo de hacer sonar la batería – hizo como que golpeaba unos tambores imaginarios con sus baquetas – ¿sabías que en la era meiji se consideraba de mala educación no aplaudir después de la presentación de algún acto?

-No te dejes engañar por Takashi, Sakura. Le gusta decir muchas mentiras – el chico con gafas se acercó un poco más a mí, "preciosos" es la palabra que usaría para describir sus dos ojos aunque también me resultaban inquietantes – Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, estoy en el mismo grupo que Yuki y toco el teclado.

Solo asentí hipnotizada por su hermoso porte, en cierta forma me recordaba a Tomoyo. Miré a mi derecha tratando de esquivar su mirada y me encontré con la penetrante mirada gris del chico del cabello largo.

-Él es mi hermano gemelo, Yue Tsukishiro – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar lo que Yuki me decía ¿gemelo? Pero si lo único que tenían en común era el color de su cabello – creo que está en tu salón.

Le eché un vistazo general e intenté escarbar en mi memoria para recordar si eso era cierto, luego una imagen de él sentado al otro lado del salón acudió a mí.

-¡Cierto! – exclamé al acordarme – eres el chico que casi nunca parpadea.

Mi comentario pareció incomodarlo un poco, los demás rieron y él simplemente carraspeó con la garganta.

-Toco la guitarra y a veces el bajo – añadió cuando todos se callaron.

-Genial – dije sin pensar. Las miradas de los demás se centraron en la única persona que faltaba por decir algo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía meditar en cosas muy profundas o que lo hacían enfurecer. Cuando abrió los ojos fue como si quisiera calcinarme con su mirada. Retrocedí algunos pasos y me acerqué lo más que pude a Yuki en caso de que se propusiera atacarme.

-No me voy a presentar ante ella, ni siquiera sabe tocar ningún instrumento.

Me abatí de nuevo a pesar de que comenzaba a ponerme de buen humor con todo eso de las presentaciones. Odiaba a ese chico, sin siquiera conocerme él me odiaba así que supuse que yo podía hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces me presentaré yo. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, estoy en el 1-B y me acabo de mudar a Tomoeda.

De todas formas daba lo mismo si él se presentaba o no, yo sabía su nombre y también que estaba en mi salón, solo faltaba averiguar que hacía en aquel club.

-Sé que llegar aquí es difícil – no esperaba que Hiragizawa se acercara y rodeara mi hombro con su brazo – así que te doy la bienvenida a Tomoeda y al club de música.

Los demás nos rodearon y la mayoría sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había una pequeña hielera en una de las esquinas del aula. Sacaron varias latas de refresco y cuando cada uno tuvo la propia Yuki alzó la suya y brindó por el nuevo miembro, osea yo. Me sonrojé, todos alzamos nuestras latas, unos más contentos que otros, y nos unimos al brindis.

A pesar de las hostilidades era la primera vez que me sentía parte de algo en mi nuevo hogar. En mi corazón hice un brindis por Tomoyo que era la culpable de que mi vida apestara un poco menos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Notas de rainy:**

Bueno, la idea era subir el capítulo cada dos semanas así que puntualmente (casi) aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto o más que el anterior ¿adivinaron quienes serían los chicos de la banda? Si han leído otras de mis historias sabrán que tengo cierta debilidad por Yue así que él tenía que estar aquí tan malhumorado y arisco como siempre. Creo que…el personaje que siempre me cuesta manejar más es Yamasaki pero también le tengo cierto cariño…casi se queda afuera el pobre.

Ok ya que es sábado y tienen tiempo de leer (espero) les contaré que esta historia nació mientras veía amnesia y me lamentaba porque todas las protagonistas en este tipo de animes siempre reaccionan de la misma manera o no reaccionan para nada. Así que una inconforme yo comenzó a escribir esto que en mi cabeza era el inicio perfecto de un harem inverso, pero claro eso fue hace tres años…aunque acabo de terminar de ver Diabolik lovers y Dance with devils y mi opinión no ha cambiado mucho.

En fin nunca sé que poner en las notas así que espero también sean parte de la población inconforme con los harems inversos.

Muchas gracias a esas maravillosas personas que dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo porque me inspiraron a continuar escribiendo esta historia y gracias a las personas que la agregaron a alguna de sus listas, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia.

Saluditos!


	3. Exámenes

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Exámenes"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Las reuniones se llevaban a cabo los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde aunque por lo general los martes y jueves eran destinados a componer y cosas así. Al principio solo me dejé ver los días obligatorios, me sentaba en una esquina y al finalizar el ensayo era la responsable de repartir los refrescos y aguas, otra de mis tareas era acomodar cada partitura en su lugar y ayudar a poner los instrumentos en orden.

Era algo así como la chica del servicio.

A veces odiaba a Daidouji por ese pequeño favorcito que me había hecho, me gustaba mirarla con rencor de vez en cuando desde mi alejado lugar en la ventana. En otras ocasiones le agradecía aquello pues al parecer mi cerebro liberaba dopamina cada vez que hablaba con alguno de los chicos, quizá me sentía tan sola en esa escuela que agradecía cualquier contacto con un ser humano.

En casa Toya parecía maravillado con su universidad, hablaba sobre libros que había leído últimamente, me parecía la persona más genial en todo el mundo cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre la clase de filosofía en que Hegel le hacía pasar penurias con su forma de explicar lo que quería decir.

Mi madre no podía estar más orgullosa y continuamente decía que no podía esperar a que yo llegara a la universidad para que aprendiera tantas cosas como mi hermano. "Ella no puede ir a la universidad, es un monstruo", se burlaba él hasta que mi pie le soltaba una buena patada.

A pesar de eso mi hermano seguía siendo el de siempre, me molestaba, claro, pero a veces sentía que entre todas esas palabras molestas había algo de preocupación por su hermana.

-Sakura, mañana tengo una sesión de fotos – me anunció un día mi madre, en seguida dejé el bocado a medio camino de mi boca y la miré con una sonrisa inmensa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no modelaba, decía que necesitaba un tiempo para asentarse en Tomoeda pero dos meses me pareció un tiempo razonable para ello.

-¡Eso es genial! – ella sonrió como una niña pequeña.

-Lo sé

-¿Qué modelarás? – se puso a pensarlo un momento como repasando lo que le habían dicho a la hora de ofrecerle el empleo.

-Creo que una colección de ropa – seguí comiendo porque al parecer se había subido a su nube y comenzaba a fantasear sobre los flashes de las cámaras y el vuelo de los vestidos que tendría que probarse. Me levanté y puse mi plato en el fregadero, estaba por subir las escaleras cuando desde la cocina su voz volvió a surgir.

-Dejaré un poco de dinero para que comas algo y anotaré los números de emergencia por si algo sucede, no le abras a extraños, no contestes el teléfono a menos que conozcas el número, no salgas tarde, regreso como a las seis, tampoco… – me apoyé en la escalera y dejé de prestar atención a su cascada de recomendaciones, era suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme sola. Además, antes ya me habían dejado sola no tenía caso repetirme las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

Cuando al fin terminó de soltar todo aquello llegó corriendo hasta mí como una niña pequeña y me dio un abrazo que por poco me deja sin aire en los pulmones.

-Te voy a extrañar Sakura

-Mamá – dije mientras sacaba la cabeza en busca de un poco de aire fresco – solo te irás unas horas. No hace falta tanto drama.

Pero mis argumentos no llegaron hasta sus orejas o no quiso que fuera así.

Esa noche me dormí con el teléfono en la mano leyendo la interminable conversación de mis amigos sobre lo mucho que disfrutaban el instituto. De vez en cuando comentaba alguna tontería y ellos me seguían el juego, me decían que nada era igual sin mí y que debía hacerles una visita pronto, de alguna manera esas atenciones me hacían sentir cálida por dentro.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre ya no estaba en casa, mi padre era el encargado de preparar el desayuno y nos dio unos enormes panqueques con miel encima, el augurio perfecto de un día genial.

-No te atragantes monstruo, aún quedan muchos – mi padre sonrió amablemente ante el comentario. Me sentí tentada a patearlo de nuevo pero decidí perdonarlo en nombre de la sabrosura de mi desayuno.

-No soy un monstruo y si no quieres los tuyos yo me los como con gusto – hice un intento por coger uno pero él apartó el plato y me miró arisco como un gato. Acto seguido engullo lo que quedaba en el plato de un solo bocado.

-Ya me voy – anunció mi hermano.

-Espera Toya, hoy iré contigo – mi padre se apresuró a terminar su desayuno y luego tomó su portafolios de la silla – ten mucho cuidado hija

Depositó un beso en mi frente y luego la casa quedó vacía.

En la escuela las cosas no parecían mejorar así que me limité a mirar por la ventana para comprobar que el pequeño nido que construían mis gorriones favoritos seguía en pie. Cada día traían nuevas ramas y hojas para completarlo, una vez incluso vi algo que parecía una colilla de cigarro. De seguro se preparaban para criar a sus pichones.

Cuando la campana del descanso sonó yo ya soñaba despierta con que los pichones volaban de un lado para otro recolectando migajas de pan para los pequeños. Me levanté perezosamente y me dirigí a mi lugar habitual de descanso, no tenía nada para almorzar ya que había pensado en hacerlo yo misma pero claro luego me dio un ataque de flojera y no lo hice.

Me senté y me puse los audífonos. Pulsé play y las dulces notas de Super Junior inundaron mi psique. ¿Olvidé mencionar que soy una chica de gustos variados? Me gusta la música en inglés, también en japonés y algunas veces he llegado a escuchar el tan aclamado k-pop.

En mi antigua escuela tenía una amiga que estaba al tanto de todo eso, me ponía uno de sus audífonos y hacía que ambas cantáramos a pesar de que yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como hablar coreano, creo que ella tampoco. Al final, me acabé encariñando con algunas canciones e inicié mis propias búsquedas aunque desde que llegué a Tomoeda no me he esforzado mucho en ello.

De la nada un pan cayó del cielo, lo miré rodar por el césped y cuando dejó de moverse esperé que alguien lo recogiera, eso no ocurrió, acerqué mi mano hasta él y lo examiné. Me quité uno de los audífonos y escuché por primera vez esa sonrisita que provenía de muy cerca. Miré en todas direcciones, unos diez pasos delante de mí estaba Yuki agarrándose la panza y logrando apenas que las lágrimas no saltaran de sus ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, se enderezó y se acercó hasta mí aún con una sonrisita burlona en los labios.

-Lo siento, parecías estar en la luna – se sentó junto a mí y puso en el suelo la enorme bolsa de pan que cargaba consigo. Le tendí el pan del delito pero él negó con la cabeza – es un regalo.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso? – dije mientras desenvolvía mi pan y le daba una gran mordida.

-Claro, compré un pan de cada tipo – comenzó a desenvolver uno que parecía relleno de Yakisoba, en menos de un minuto la envoltura estaba vacía y era el turno del siguiente.

-Vaya, comes mucho

-Como lo que Yue no come. Es compensación de gemelos – di otra mordida a mi desayuno.

-No se parecen mucho ¿verdad? – ya era el cuarto pan que se llevaba a la boca, terminó con este y luego me sonrió cálidamente.

-No, nos compensamos…creo – para cuando me terminé el pan había aprendido que Yuki aderezaba cada una de sus frases con una sonrisa encantadora, me habría podido decir que el mundo se acababa al día siguiente y con solo esa sonrisa hacerlo parecer un juego de niños.

Era la primera persona que había mostrado amabilidad conmigo, me sentía extrañamente cálida cuando hablaba con él y aún más cuando le devolvía esas sonrisas que me hacían no perder la esperanza de algún día encajar en Tomoeda.

-¿Tienes hermanos, Sakura?

-Sí – bufé al pensar en la bestia que tenía por hermano – tengo un hermano mayor al que le encanta molestarme.

Yuki volvió a lanzarme una de esas risas que me hacían sentir patética. Esta vez no se agarró el estómago lo cual me consoló un poco.

-Es que eres muy mona, Sakura – aún se reía a carcajadas cuando lo dijo pero no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa clase de comentario. Traté de disimularlo con un leve empujón que le di. Él cayó sobre la hierba y esta vez si que se agarraba la panza. ¡Maldito Yuki!

-¡No te rías! – le pedí pero entre más me frustraba menos productivos resultaban mis reclamos. Cuando la campana del descanso volvió a sonar él se reincorporó y palmeó mi cabeza como si fuera un conejo.

-Está bien que seas mona

Y sin decir más se fue por donde había venido con la bolsa de panes medio vacía. Al regresar a clases noté que Tomoyo me miraba con insistencia, traté de concentrarme en mi libreta pero cada vez que giraba un poco el cuello allí estaban sus ojos centelleando como si se tratara de un felino.

No dijo nada y las clases continuaron sin más revuelo. A la hora de la salida una chica se me acercó, su nombre era Naoko y nunca había parecido interesada en mí. Se sentó en la silla frente a mí con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo de madera. Me miró por un rato, intenté ignorarla y continué guardando mis cosas. Cuando me colgué la mochila al hombro y me levanté ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Es cierto que entraste al club de música? – dudé un momento antes de contestar ¿era esta una de esas situaciones de manga en la que llegan todas las chicas a jalarte el pelo porque te has acercado demasiado a sus ídolos? De todas formas era imposible ocultarlo.

-Sí

-¿Podría pedirte un favor? – sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma – ¿podrías conseguir que Tsukishiro firme esto?

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Yukito?

-¡No! Yue – oh no – siempre he querido saber qué clase de firma tiene. Es tan…misterioso – y antipático añadí mentalmente.

-No sé si pueda conseguirlo, él no habla mucho conmigo – pensé que eso la desanimaría pero en lugar de quitarme el pedazo de papel e irse enojada me tomó de las manos y comenzó a asentir.

-Lo sé, pero creo que tienes más probabilidades que yo. Lo esperaré con ansias – luego de eso recogió sus cosas y se fue. Genial, pedirle a Yue un autógrafo seguro resultaba tan entretenido como caminar directo a la pared y golpearme la cabeza, pero ya que ella lo había pedido tan amablemente…quizá valía la pena intentarlo.

En el salón de música no había nadie cuando llegué. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y luego comencé a acomodar las partituras en su lugar. Terminé con mis deberes y seguía sin llegar nadie, me senté juntó a una de las guitarras, toqué sus cuerdas suavemente y esta emitió un sonido no del todo agradable.

-Hace falta afinarla – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Yue de repente, ni siquiera había escuchado que abrieran la puerta.

-¿La vas a afinar? – él no contestó, simplemente se acercó hasta el instrumento y comenzó a mover una de las clavijas mientras la tocaba con suavidad. Una suave brisa entró por la ventana e hizo que sus plateados cabellos se mecieran de un lado a otro, por un momento realmente me sentí tentada a meter mis dedos entre las hebras plateadas.

-¿Qué haces? – noté que mi mano estaba a medio camino entre mi cuerpo y su cabeza, recién salida del trance alejé mi mano tan rápido como pude e intenté encontrar una excusa. Solo pude emitir pequeños "eeh" "verás".

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los demás chicos entraron haciendo el barullo de siempre ¡salvada por la campana! Respiré aliviada cuando todos se posicionaron en sus lugares y comenzaron a discutir con que canción empezarían la práctica. Me senté en mi rincón habitual y deje que la música me arrullara.

-Kinomoto…Kinomoto – el delicado tacto de una mano me hizo cosquillas en el brazo. Abrí los ojos y los azules ojos de Hiragizawa me dieron la bienvenida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – miré a mi alrededor algo aturdida.

-Te quedaste dormida durante el ensayo

-Te dije que no iba a servir de nada tenerla aquí, ni siquiera podemos pedirle su opinión sobre el ensayo – Li se comportaba tan odioso como siempre, me desperecé y lo miré con el mismo odio con que hubiera mirado a una cucaracha.

-¿Estuviste estudiando hasta tarde para tus exámenes? – Eriol me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, a diferencia de su amigo él si parecía tener modales. Los exámenes parciales estaban a una semana de nosotros, en realidad si me había quedado un poco tarde, no estudiando más bien conversando con mis viejos amigos.

-Sí, no soy muy buena en matemáticas – decidí mentir.

-Shaoran es muy bueno en matemáticas, podría enseñarte – miré por encima de su hombro al aludido, este solo frunció aún más el ceño y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-No creo que ni la profesora Mizuki pueda enseñarle algo a ella – fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua aunque sabía que era algo infantil.

-¿Te dan miedo los retos? – decidí molestarlo. No iba a permitir que me dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y con una sonrisa burlona se giró para encararme.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberme retado – el ojiazul parecía ligeramente alarmado – mañana, saca el libro de texto de apoyo de la biblioteca – y sin decir nada más se fue.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-A Shaoran le encantan los retos, la última vez que Yue lo retó a algo acabó practicando hasta que le salió una ampolla en el dedo anular.

Tragué pesado, ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar cuál había sido el reto.

El chico cumplió su palabra, todos los días que restaban hasta la semana de exámenes se sentó pacientemente frente a mí e intentó que aprendiera las derivadas, integrales y el complicado valor absoluto.

A veces se desesperaba y parecía que sus cejas iban a tocar su nariz pero nunca se dio por vencido, se tomaba muy enserio las apuestas.

Pero…a pesar de todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos y a pesar de todas las cosas que noté de él, no me sentía ni un poco más cerca, nos limitábamos a hablar de la materia en cuestión y si alguna vez llegábamos a cruzar la línea personal el retrocedía lentamente y volvía a llevarnos al terreno escolar. Matemáticas, matemáticas y más matemáticas era lo único que llenaba su cabeza al parecer, además de la banda.

-Hermano – llamé a Toya que comía papitas distraídamente, se metió una a la boca y me miró – ¿cómo haces para conocer a alguien mejor sin que él se dé cuenta?

Enarcó una ceja, seguramente estaba pensando que pasar tanto tiempo con mi madre ya me estaba volviendo una lunática, lo escuché muchas veces decir a sus amigos que mi madre era así.

-Bueno…a mi no me agrada mucho acercarme a la gente – debí suponerlo, Toya no era precisamente la persona más sociable que conocía, sin embargo a la gente parecía inspirarle confianza y se acercaban a él sin que tuviera que esforzarse mucho.

Esa noche ninguno de los mensajes del chat me mencionaban o parecían notar mi ausencia, mis amigos comenzaban a olvidarse de mí…

El día del examen de matemáticas puedo jurar que escuchaba la voz de Shaoran en mi cabeza diciéndome que para resolver un problema con valor absoluto se deben considerar dos casos, como si tuviera un mapa comencé a resolver el examen. Li salió media hora antes de que concluyera el tiempo destinado, no podía esperar menos de mi maestro.

-Les daré sus calificaciones mañana – escuché que le decía la profesora.

Antes de salir el castaño me echó una mirada, no parecía muy convencido de mi habilidad para salir bien librada, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de poder lograrlo así que regresé la vista al examen y me concentré.

Salí con jaqueca de ahí.

Durante esa semana los ensayos se habían suspendido así que me fui directo a casa para estudiar, mi último examen era de geografía, no podía fallar ya que me gustaba mucho jugar con el globo terráqueo que mi padre me había regalado. Desgraciadamente estábamos viendo las formas de relieve lo cual no me inspiraba mucho.

El examen fue relativamente fácil.

La profesora Mizuki, como había prometido, llevo nuestras calificaciones al día siguiente. Casi me da un infarto esperando a que llegara a la letra K.

-Kinomoto – las piernas me temblaban cuando me levanté de mi lugar para ir por mi examen. Al llegar al escritorio la profesora me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y me entregó el papel. Plasmado en tinta roja había un deslumbrante ocho que casi me hace ir saltando como canguro hasta mi lugar. El resto del día mi sonrisa me acompañó. Después de clases habíamos acordado celebrar una fiesta en el club por el final de los exámenes, a mí me tocaba llevar las botanas así que me apresuré a llegar para ponerlas en los platos que había comprado.

Pensé que no habría nadie más pero cuando llegué ahí estaba Shaoran parado en medio del salón con las manos en los bolsillos, era como si me estuviera pidiendo que hiciera lo que hice. Solté la mochila y corrí a rodearlo con mis brazos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – siempre fui una chica del tipo afectuoso. Lo sentí tensarse en mis brazos y luego ponerse suave como un osito de goma.

-No iba a dejar que te hundieras. Eres parte de la banda – me separé de él y le sonreí – además si tu promedio baja nos quedaríamos sin ayudante.

Luego de agregar eso despeinó mi cabeza y me regaló una sonrisa sincera, de esas sonrisas que no esperas que salgan pero no puedes evitar. La primera sonrisa sincera que Shaoran Li me dio.

La segunda sonrisa que yo vi en Tomoeda y me hizo comenzar a amar aquel lugar.

 **Notas de rainy:**

Hola queridas/dos lectoras y lectores en el drama escolar de hoy presentamos a Sakura comprando refrescos y botanas para sus compañeros de club jajaja obviamente no podía entrar como algo más ya que la pobre no sabe tocar ni la flauta pero en fin parece que se la está pasando bastante bien a pesar de que la voz de Yuki la arrulla durante los ensayos.

Pasando a lo de los harems inversos vi todas las recomendaciones que hicieron y claro que he visto varios de esos :D aunque uta no prince sama no lo pude acabar…eran demasiados capítulos y la prota me desesperaba mucho así que abandoné, quizá en un futuro vuelva a darle una oportunidad. Amo akatsuki no yona aunque ahí no vi mucho romance, fruits basket aunque la chica no se queda con mi elegido y ouran high school host club me permitió conocer a mi querido Kyoya jajajaja.

En fin muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios que me hacen saber sus opiniones sobre la historia y si hay cosas por mejorar no duden en anotarlas, las criticas constructivas son la única forma en que nosotros escritores aficionados podemos ir mejorando.

Así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;D


	4. Mensajes

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 4**

" **Mensajes"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

A veces durante las clases me gustaba divagar, mirar por la ventana, dibujar en mi cuaderno, pero sobretodo me gustaba escribir letras de canciones que quizá la banda nunca tocaría. No estaba entre mis planes enseñarle esas letras a nadie, eran mi pasatiempo favorito.

La voz de Yukito me parecía tan suave que me parecía casi un delito que la forzara para cantar, en mi imaginación el cantaba acompañado de suaves y rítmicos acordes que hacían relajar hasta a la persona más estresada.

Poco a poco comencé a asistir todos los días a los ensayos, mi presencia ya no parecía incomodar a la mayoría, solo Yue seguía mirándome como si pudiera contagiarle la plaga o algo parecido. Con Eriol era fácil platicar aunque siempre conservaba cierta distancia profesional, Yukito era tan amable como un monje, Yamasaki era feliz con que escucharas su diatriba sobre cosas que quizá no eran reales y Shaoran parecía tolerarme.

-¡Sakura! – escuché que me gritaban cierto día durante el descanso, la única persona que me hablaba a esa hora era Yuki así que pensé que se trataba de él pero al localizar la voz me di cuenta de que se trataba de Eriol y Shaoran. Los saludé con la mano. No pensé que se fueran a sentar conmigo…hasta que llegaron a mi lado e hicieron exactamente eso.

-Yukito nos platicó de tu lugar secreto para comer – dijo el ojiazul mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón un pan.

-Bueno al parecer ya no es tan secreto – seguí comiendo mi bento, esa mañana había logrado levantarme diez minutos antes, justo el tiempo que me tomaba preparar la tortilla y meterla en mi cajita de almuerzo.

-Queremos convertir este lugar en el lugar de almuerzo de la banda, parece un buen lugar para improvisar sin que nos molesten.

-Ya – no sabía que más decir ante el inminente robo de mi lugar favorito. Shaoran echó un vistazo a mi bento y luego estiró su mano para robar una de mis salchichas en forma de pulpo. Me recordaba mucho a alguien… - ¡ey! Esas son mías.

-Tengo hambre. Te doy una lección extra por cada salchicha – bueno de todas formas verlo con una sonrisa maquiavélica me gustaba bastante así que le ofrecí lo que quedaba de mi comida. Casi arranca de mis manos la caja en cuanto la puse frente a él.

-Ustedes parecen conocerse desde hace mucho. Incluso parecía que el club de música lleva mucho existiendo pero todos son de primer año – había reflexionado eso por mucho tiempo, pero pensé que no era de mi incumbencia. Ahora que quería romper el silencio parecía un buen tema. Eriol dejó su pan a medio camino de su boca y diplomáticamente comenzó a responder mis preguntas.

-Eso es porque en Tomoeda solo hay una secundaria y una preparatoria, hemos estado conviviendo con las mismas personas durante años

-Vaya, eso explica porque me sentía como una extraña

-No estamos muy acostumbrados a la gente nueva – agregó Shaoran antes de meterse un gran pedazo de lechuga a la boca. Lucía bastante tierno con los cachetes inflados y la boca manchada de aderezo.

-Ciertamente nosotros alguna vez fuimos nuevos aquí pero en la primaria los niños son mucho más abiertos.

-Osea que debí llegar aquí hace años – ambos asintieron.

-Pero no te preocupes – Eriol se acercó a mí y rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, nunca había estado tan cerca de él como para notar que despedía un ligero olor a colonia – nosotros somos tu nueva familia.

Un ligero calor reconfortante se extendió por mi pecho.

Después de ese día mi lugar de almuerzo se llenó de chicos, a veces me daba la impresión de que cada día estaba más alejada de todas mis compañeras a causa de esto. A veces acordábamos llevar diferentes tipos de comida y organizábamos algo parecido a un picnic, la comida de Yamasaki era sorprendentemente buena aunque había escuchado que su madre ya no vivía con él y su padre hacía mucho tiempo. El deporte favorito de los chicos era hacer que Yamasaki me contara mentiras, las escuchaba atentamente pensando que quizá eran verdad, muchas veces incluso Shaoran prestaba atención, en otras ocasiones Eriol se unía al moreno y empezaba a inventar historias para comprobar lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Al final Yukito siempre acababa regañándolos por hacerme creer esas cosas, el ojiazul se echaba a reír junto con Yuki y Shaoran y yo quedaba como la tonta que no podía diferenciar una mentira de la realidad.

Ni siquiera en esos momentos vi a Yue reír, seguía comiendo su almuerzo ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor como si una burbuja lo rodeara todo el tiempo.

Tuvo que pasar un mes más para que su conducta realmente comenzara a intrigarme, lo observaba como seguramente un científico observa a una especie de planta con la que jamás se ha topado. Noté que a veces cuando creía que nadie lo veía se reía consigo mismo al terminar toda una interpretación sin fallo alguno.

Fue un martes, día de composición, nos cancelaron la última clase del día y nos habían dicho que era momento de estudiar por nuestra cuenta, decidí que iría antes al salón de música para sentarme a la ventana y seguir componiendo la canción que hasta entonces me tenía obsesionada. Cuando llegué no había nadie así que me puse a hacer lo que había ido a hacer sin ninguna distracción, estaba buscando algo que rimara con color cuando la libreta abandonó mis manos y fue tomada por Yue. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado abrir la puerta.

Me apresuré a ponerme de pie, ¡nadie más podía leer eso!

-Sabía que estabas componiendo algo – dijo mientras yo me levantaba, me quedé a medio camino sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

-¿Lo sabías? – me reincorporé pero evité mirarlo de frente.

-En el salón siempre estás escribiendo aunque el profesor este leyendo – ¿lo había notado? Jamás había visto a Yue voltear hacia mi pupitre. Menos mostrar interés en algo que no fuera su cuaderno o el pizarrón.

-¿Me lo devuelves? – me regresó la libreta. Mis manos temblaban tanto al tomarla que seguro pensó que tenía mal de Parkinson o algo parecido. No dijo nada y se sentó sobre una de las bocinas para comenzar a afinar su guitarra. El chico tenía un don para mover los dedos y exprimir de la guitarra hermosos acordes. Empezó a tocar una melodía que nunca había escuchado tocar a los demás, a la mitad se detuvo y dejó que la cuerda vibrara por un momento.

-Compuse esta melodía para Yuki – me sorprendía que concordara exactamente con lo que en mi cabeza era la melodía ideal para su tono de voz.

-Es muy bonita

-Podría quedarle bien a eso que compones – me reí un poco al pensar que yo también estaba escribiendo esa canción pensando en la personalidad de su hermano. Me volví a sentar debajo de la ventana y seguí escribiendo acompañada de la música que provenía de su guitarra. Fue un pequeño momento de felicidad que me hizo preguntarme si Yue era tan cálido por dentro como lo era su hermano.

Luego de eso llegaron los demás y la paz y tranquilidad terminaron. Venían discutiendo sobre quien podía comer más papas en un minuto luego Yamasaki llegó con cinco bolsas de papas y pasé el resto de la tarde cronometrando minutos hasta que cada uno hubo ganado una competencia y estuvieron satisfechos.

Por la noche mientras hacía mis deberes mi celular no paraba de vibrar, ya casi nunca entendía de lo que hablaban mis amigos o si quería saberlo, tomé una decisión difícil y silencié el grupo. Estaba por volver a mis deberes cuando el aparato volvió a vibrar.

Yamasaki: ¿Sabías que la jirafa es el único animal que no bosteza?

Intrigada encendí la computadora y lo busqué, al parecer las jirafas no bostezaban nunca o si lo hacían los científicos no habían sido capaces de verlo. Contesté a Yamasaki con una carita de sorpresa y luego volví a mis deberes. A todos los chicos les había dado mi número de celular cierta ocasión en que tocamos en un parque y debíamos comunicarnos para ponernos de acuerdo, pero Takashi había sido el único que lo había usado después de eso. A veces me enviaba datos curiosos sobre la vida en el planeta y en noches especiales me dejaba ayudarlo a componer las canciones para la banda.

Él me decía una palabra y yo le enviaba notas de voz con pequeñas composiciones que luego él alargaba y hacía una canción completa. Era nuestro pequeño secreto…bueno nuestro y de Yue ahora que él también sabía que me gustaba escribir.

Yamasaki: Acabo de componer algo. Escucha.

Después de Yukito él me parecía el más accesible de todos quizá porque teníamos en común el gusto por las letras o porque hablar con él no requería romperse mucho la cabeza, aunque yo permaneciera en silencio él se ocupaba de rellenar todo ese espacio con datos que mi cerebro trataba de procesar mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa de comprensión.

La nota de voz que me envió después contenía una pequeña parte de la canción que había estado componiendo.

Yamasaki: Lo siento, no soy el vocalista por una buena razón.

Sakura: Tu voz no está mal

Aunque claro, la voz de Yuki era tan angelical que compararla con cualquier otra resultaba injusto.

Sakura: Creo que en lugar de ángel yo pondría querubín

Yamasaki: Oh vamos! Eso es muy anticuado

¿Cómo empecé a hablar tan familiarmente con Yamasaki? Bueno, como ya dije antes el sábado Eriol consiguió que dejaran tocar a la banda en una fiesta en el parque, no les pagaron mucho pero creo que la ilusión de tocar ante un público fue mejor que el dinero. Todos se veían tan contentos y realizados al final que me sentí como la mamá gallina orgullosa de que sus polluelos caminaran libres por el campo…aunque si alguien tenía el papel de mamá gallina ese era Hiragizawa no yo.

-¡Estuvieron geniales!

-Pensé que me iba a desmayar allá afuera – Yuki se veía especialmente pálido al decir esto así que le ofrecí un poco de agua y una silla que me habían prestado los organizadores del evento. Él la aceptó gustoso y casi se derrumbó en ella, nunca lo había visto tan exhausto. Compensación de gemelos…al mirar a Yue que lucía tan fresco me imaginé a Yuki realizando un rito misterioso para darle a su hermano energía suficiente para completar el concierto. Yue lucía tan frágil siempre que daba miedo tocarlo, pero ese día parecía más entero que su gemelo.

-Todo salió tal como lo planeamos, con el dinero que ganamos creo que ya podemos mandar a arreglar el amplificador que se rompió hace dos años – Eriol contaba el dinero una y otra vez mientras sopesaba lo que podían hacer con él, cuando estuvo seguro de que la cantidad era la correcta lo guardó recelosamente en su cartera.

-Creo que ya debería irme a casa – el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, no tardaría mucho en anochecer y mi madre me había advertido que si no regresaba antes de que se ocultara el sol mandaría a Toya a buscarme. No me parecía muy tentadora la idea de mi hermano encontrándome rodeada de cinco hombres sudados.

-Solo debemos subir los instrumentos a la camioneta y te llevamos a casa – por un momento la idea de Eriol me pareció estupenda, luego imaginé a Toya asomándose por la ventana y viéndome llegar en una camioneta que escupía chicos…

-Mi casa está muy cerca de aquí, caminaré – y sin decir más emprendí el camino. Caminé quizá una cuadra sin darme cuenta de que alguien me seguía, hasta que me vi obligada a parar en un pequeño cruce de coches. Vi su sombra detenerse a mi lado y unos segundos después puso su mano sobre mi hombro, casi salto del susto que me dio.

-Ya…Ya…masaki

-En Japón el concepto de la caballerosidad no es muy conocido pero no puedo permitir que vuelvas sola a casa.

-No tenías porque preocuparte, mi casa está muy cerca – pero él solo sonrió un poco y comenzó a andar mientras me contaba todo lo que sabía sobre la caballerosidad.

-Antaño los caballos solían ser la especie dominante en el planeta, eran una especie especialmente amable y considerada con las hembras así que a los hombres que heredaron este comportamiento se les llama caballeros.

-¿Antes de los humanos? ¿No eran los simios los que evolucionaron?

-No se menciona mucho a los caballos ya que sería vergonzoso para ellos ya que ahora son montados por los humanos.

Mi cerebro quedó en blanco.

-Esta es mi casa – Yamasaki entreabrió un poco los ojos e inspeccionó la residencia.

-Tal como imaginaba – luego se quedó un rato pensativo – bueno, nos vemos el lunes en el ensayo

Y se fue, sin decir nada más. Por la tarde recibí un texto suyo en donde me terminaba de contar la historia de los caballos y así fue como comenzamos a escribirnos. Al final me sentía tan en confianza con él que le confesé que me gustaba escribir y ya que él era el que escribía las canciones para los chicos…quizá podía darme algunos consejos.

Resultó que él solo escribía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, eso explicaba las canciones sobre pulpos que volaban sobre el cielo rosáceo y descendían en edificios del gobierno, pero ese era nuestro querido Yamasaki siempre en las nubes y un sentido del humor un tanto especial.

lllllllllooooooollllllllllll

 **Notas de rainy:**

Hooola queridas/os lectoras/es! Si, ya sé que si están atentos al fic se dieron cuenta de que me retrasé una semanita y que este capítulo me quedó bastante más cortito, pero bueno la vida es como una montaña rusa, subes y bajas y a veces mueres como en destino final (ok no).

Pasando al capítulo ¿qué les pareció el capítulo dedicado a nuestro Yamasaki? Como ya dije antes es un personaje bastante complicado para mí, es un poco difícil equilibrar su persona excéntrica con su persona un poco más…tranquila. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño relato en el que Sakura nos cuenta lo mucho que le gusta escribir canciones aunque por el momento eso es un "secreto" ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que le tome a los demás miembros descubrirlo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado me ayudaron muchísimo a escribir a pesar de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, espero ya poder responderlos pronto n_n

Que tengan una bonita semana o un buen fin de semana y tómense dos minutos para dejar un lindo comentario para esta pobre escritora =)

Nos leemos!


	5. Conejo

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 5**

" **Conejo"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Cierto lunes se me ocurrió llegar temprano para variar, me costó mucho trabajo no tirar el reloj por la ventana pero al final lo logré. Mi papá y mi hermano me miraron como si acabara de pararse frente a ellos una momia y no yo.

-Buenos días hija, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?

-No, ya no tenía sueño – mentí

-Lo que pasa es que seguro se le indigestó el pastel que se comió anoche – claro que intenté propinarle un puntapié a Toya, pero él quitó su pierna y fui a golpear la pata de la mesa lo cual me dolió más a mí que a ella. Casi lloro de dolor.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? – mi madre se acercó con esa alegría matutina que solo ella podía emitir. Me tragué las lágrimas y le sonreí.

-Solo me pegué por accidente en la mesa

-"Accidente" – dijo mi hermano tan sarcásticamente que me dieron ganas de darle otra patada pero había aprendido mi lección, fui y me senté en mi lugar a desayunar.

-Las fotos que te hicieron el otro día son hermosas – mi papá leía la revista donde estas habían salido, lucía realmente fascinado con el resultado.

-¿Tú crees? – mi madre se sonrojó un poco y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-Por supuesto – se puso detrás de ella y besó su coronilla. Yo los miraba embobada pensando que algún día me gustaría encontrar una persona que me quisiera tanto.

-¿No querías llegar temprano monstruo? – miré el reloj. En efecto se me estaba haciendo tarde para llegar temprano…solo a mí podía pasarme algo así. Apuré lo que me faltaba del desayuno y dejé de fantasear con el amor que hasta ahora no parecía muy interesado en mí.

Logré llegar temprano a la escuela, en el salón no había nadie así que abrí la ventana y dejé que el frío matinal me saludara. Una vez que me cansé de ver por la ventana saqué mi cuaderno y continué con la canción que llevaba días tratando de componer.

Estaba tan concentrada que cuando Yue apareció en el asiento de enfrente no lo vi, fue hasta que uno de sus largos mechones de cabello plateado cayó sobre la libreta que reparé en que ya no estaba sola.

-¡Yue! – él solo me miró fijamente a modo de saludo – ¿llevas mucho rato ahí?

-Un poco – miré alrededor, no había nadie aparte de nosotros aún.

-¿Siempre llegas tan temprano?

-Siempre – tomó el lápiz de mi mano y comenzó a dibujar algo.

-¿Entonces Yukito también está aquí?

-En su salón – miré lo que estaba dibujando, era un conejo que saltaba encima de algo, el conejo tenía tantos detalles que parecía hecho tras horas y horas de trabajo.

-Vaya dibujas muy bien y muy rápido. ¿Qué es lo que está saltando? – detuvo el trazo un momento.

-La luna. Es lo que dice tu canción ¿no? – me miró casi burlonamente. Después de eso se concentró en su dibujo y al terminar se retiró a su lugar donde se puso a leer un pequeño libro que sacó de su mochila. Miré el dibujo, era tan bonito que me parecía una abominación que estuviera en una libreta con cuadros. Aun así le tomé una foto y la subí a internet, unas horas después todos mis antiguos amigos habían expresado lo hermoso que era el dibujo y lo mucho que les hubiera gustado dibujar así.

Durante el descanso todos aparecieron debajo del árbol, era inusual ya que por lo general alguien se ausentaba debido a asuntos que yo aún desconocía.

-¡Sakura! – me saludó Yukito apenas llegué, me senté a su lado y a cambio recibí mi pan, ya era casi una costumbre que él me diera uno de sus panes. En esa ocasión me tocó uno relleno de chocolate – te tocó el pan de la suerte.

-¿El pan de la suerte? – él me sonrió amablemente.

-Sí, cada vez que me dan uno de esos panes en la cafetería me pasan cosas buenas. Una vez incluso me tocó una ración extra de arroz

-Entonces deberías comerlo tú – se lo ofrecí de vuelta pero él lo rechazó.

-Mi mano mágica lo seleccionó para ti

-¿Sabían que la magia apareció mucho tiempo antes que los dinosaurios? Se dice que fue por magia que los anfibios evolucionaron a esos grandes reptiles…

Y así siguió Yamasaki con su historia hasta que Yuki terminó su bolsa de pan y decidió intervenir. Estaba por decirle al moreno que engañarme no era un deporte cuando Eriol se paró en medio de todos y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, pronto tenemos la audición para la guerra de bandas así que necesitaremos practicar horas extras – todos lucían abatidos. Había olvidado por completo que la audición era en un par de días – lo sé chicos pero tenemos que tomarnos esto enserio.

No hubo protestas, el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descansó sonó y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros salones. Eriol me interceptó cuando apenas había dado cinco pasos.

-No te preocupes Sakura, tú puedes irte a la misma hora de siempre

-Pero… - no quería que me dejaran fuera.

-Concéntrate en los estudios, no nos gustaría que tus calificaciones empeoraran por ayudarnos – luego de eso acomodó sus lentes elegante como siempre y se fue.

Me siento excluida. De nuevo. Fue lo único que pensé en lo que me quedaba de camino.

Esa semana lo pasé bastante mal, Yuki había mentido al decir que el pan relleno traía suerte. El miércoles estaba tan abatida que incluso Tomoyo se acercó a mí cuando sonó la campana de fin de clases.

-El profesor me pidió que le diera esto a todos – me entregó una hoja que mis padres debían firmar – ¿ya te aburriste del club de música?

-No – en la hoja se les pedía que asistieran a nuestro festival escolar que se llevaría a cabo el siguiente mes. Nuestro salón había decidido hacer una cafetería por lo que también se les pedía cooperar para poder comprar los uniformes y demás.

-Pues no te ves muy contenta

-Todos están muy serios por lo de la audición para el concurso, siento que no les hago falta ahí – la chica frunció el ceño y por poco me calcina con la mirada.

-Claro que no les haces falta si lo único que vas a hacer es quejarte y sentirte excluida. Lo que ellos necesitan es alguien que los ayude a sobrellevar todo esto – la miré perpleja, ¿acaso me estaba ofreciendo un consejo?

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-No lo sé, eso decídelo tú – luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-¡Espera! – grité antes de que saliera del salón – pareces saber mucho de los chicos…

Pero ella simplemente me sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía Eriol cuando te tenía entre sus garras.

-Me agradas Sakura, pero no tanto – esto último fue como un gancho directo a la moral. Luego de decir eso se fue sin más, no me ofreció una explicación ni un consuelo, simplemente salió del salón y cerró la puerta. Permanecí un rato más en mi lugar pensando en lo que podía hacer para alegrar a los chicos y al mismo tiempo hacer que se olvidaran un poco del estrés. Al final ese día no fui al ensayo, decidí irme a casa.

Llegué corriendo y aventé la mochila junto con los zapatos en la entrada. En la cocina mi madre preparaba la comida mientras cantaba una canción que estaba de moda en la radio.

-¡Madre! – se sorprendió tanto que dejó de picar lo que estaba en la tabla – tienes que ayudarme con algo.

-Llegaste temprano hoy

-No fui a mi club. Necesito que me ayudes a hacer muchas bolas de arroz – ella me miró confundida, le expliqué que mis compañeros estarían practicando hasta tarde y que necesitaba llevarles algo delicioso, como siempre me dedicó una mirada comprensiva y puso otra tanda de arroz en la arrocera.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando regresé a la escuela cargando un montón de bentos. En el salón de música aún se veía luz, me senté un rato en la escalera donde antes solía pasar mis tardes, podía escuchar desde ahí la voz de Yuki y el sonido de cada instrumento, no quería interrumpir así que esperé hasta que acabaran para hacer mi entrada triunfal.

-Esto no está funcionando – de pronto la música cesó y la voz de Li llegó hasta mis oídos – quedarnos hasta tan tarde no está logrando que mejoremos.

-Quizá si dejaras de quejarte – intervino Yue.

-Quizá si alguien no estuviera desafinando – le respondió el castaño.

Tomé la enorme manta en la que llevaba la comida y con un solo movimiento abrí la puerta corrediza. Todos se callaron al oírme llegar.

-¿Sakura? – fue Yuki el primero en salir de su estupefacción. Me miraba a mí y luego miraba la cosa en mis manos sin comprender qué hacía ahí. No había contado con que al entrar de aquel modo todos me mirarían y yo me pondría tan nerviosa que me convertiría en una estatua de piedra.

-Bueno…yo…pensé que…y… - no pude emitir sonidos más coherentes. Eriol se acercó hasta mí y me quitó el bulto de las manos, lo desató y abrió el primer bento.

-Sakura nos trajo comida – todos relajaron la expresión y se acercaron hasta él. Algo como un poco de calor se derramó por mi pecho al ver que todos comían con emoción lo que les había llevado. Shaoran comía a grandes mordiscos las salchichas de pulpo, Yue comía con lentitud las bolas de arroz, Yuki iba por su segunda caja y Yamasaki miraba atentamente el relleno de cada bola. Eriol se acercó a mí.

-Muchas gracias, no sabía cómo calmarlos. Llegaste justo a tiempo

-No es nada, Daidouji me dio la idea esta tarde

-¡Tomoyo? – la sorpresa en su rostro me hizo confirmar mi sospecha.

-¿Ella fue parte del club de música?

-No – el chico sonrió más para si mismo que para mí – es mi exnovia.

Casi se me cae la quijada al enterarme de aquello. Tomoyo y Eriol… habían sido una…pareja. Mi cerebro ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar eso como una posibilidad. Algo incómoda traté de cambiar el tema.

-Me gustaría ayudar más, soy parte del club y aunque no sé tocar ningún instrumento sé que hay cosas que puedo hacer – se acomodó los lentes con ese gesto tan suyo y luego puso sus delgados y largos dedos debajo de su barbilla.

-Bien, necesitamos un lugar donde practicar el fin de semana ¿crees que podrías encontrar alguno? – mi mirada se iluminó en un minuto y no me lo pensé dos veces antes de contestar.

-Mi casa estará libre, en el patio trasero hay bastante espacio para practicar

-¡Eso es perfecto!

Aunque claro, no contaba con que la última clase de Toya se cancelaría ese día y que al llegar se encontraría con cinco chicos bebiendo limonada en el patio mientras yo ayudaba a Yukito a ajustar el micrófono. Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando lo vi salir al patio y mirar a cada uno de mis amigos como si quisiera carbonizarlo.

Corrí hasta donde estaba, lo tomé del brazo y cerré la puerta. Todo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué es esto Sakura? – una pequeña venita en su frente parecía a punto de estallar.

-Verás…mamá dijo que mis amigos podían practicar aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Se canceló mi última clase. ¿Mamá sabía que no habría ninguna otra chica aquí?

A decir verdad Nadeshiko no me había cuestionado mucho, simplemente había estallado de felicidad al saber que mis amigos al fin conocerían mi casa, se lamentó mucho de tener que ir a una sesión de fotos. Dejó preparados unos bocadillos y antes de irse me dijo que había limones en la nevera.

-Claro que lo sabe, ella confía en mí

-Pues yo no desconfío de ti monstruo pero de todos esos chicos…

-¿Sucede algo? – Eriol entró sigilosamente a la cocina, mi hermano tenía la oportunidad perfecta para calcinarlo por separado así que intervine antes de que este comenzara a hablar.

-No, este es mi hermano Toya Kinomoto. Él es Eriol Hiragizawa, toca el piano en la banda – este extendió su mano, mi hermano lo miró con desconfianza un momento y luego estrechó su mano tan fuerte que al terminar el apretón el pobre tuvo que sobar esta.

-Estaré arriba pero los voy a vigilar

En cuanto salió del cuarto el ambiente tenso desapareció.

-Vaya, tu hermano si que es un hombre celoso

-No es eso, solo le gusta molestarme

-Si yo tuviera una hermana tan linda creo que haría lo mismo – lo dijo así sin rodeos y luego remató con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas en un instante – ¿vas a llevar estos afuera? – se acercó a la bandeja con bocadillos, yo moví la cabeza de arriba abajo en un acto casi robótico – te ayudaré a repartirlos.

Y sin decir más regresó con los demás. Me quedé en la cocina procesando lo que acababa de oír, cinco minutos después mi cerebro se había auto convencido de que ese tipo de cosas le salían a Eriol naturalmente sin que tuvieran un significado más profundo. Contenta con esta explicación salí al patio a comer con los demás. Luego del refrigerio siguieron practicando, cada vez les salía mejor la canción que tocarían en el concurso, incluso la voz de Yuki parecía más melodiosa.

Podía sentir la mirada de Toya desde el piso de arriba, su ventana daba hacia el patio así que no tenía más que abrir las cortinas para tener una vista panorámica de lo que sucedía abajo. ¿Vería lo feliz que era ahora desde allí arriba?

Medio año atrás jamás hubiera imaginado tener un grupo de amigos que solo se compusiera de hombres pero ahora me sentía…¿Como uno de los chicos? ¿Ellos me verían como un igual? No sabía si sentirme bien o mal al respecto. Decidí que pensaría luego en ello.

Aunque mi respuesta ya había llegado sin que lo notara.

No ganamos la guerra de bandas, quedamos en segundo lugar. Aunque todos estaban tristes no se podía desperdiciar el banquete que la madre de Eriol había preparado para nosotros. Había platillos que jamás en la vida había visto, bollos y un pollo entero que estaba tan suave que se derretía en mi boca. Yamasaki no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de mí cuando me topé con un plato de algo con cáscara negra y lo comencé a inspeccionar por todos lados.

-Se llama aguacate me explicó cuando terminó de reír.

Éramos una gran familia feiz.

77777777777777777

 **Notas de rainy:**

Buenas queridas/os lectoras/es!

Y así llegamos al fin al capítulo cinco de esta historia, como podrán ver por el momento la trama no ha pasado de ser un slice of life pero bueno quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir después de este capítulo. ¿Eriol llamando linda a Sakura? ¿Yue dibujando cosas para ella? ¿Yamasaki burlándose como siempre y Yukito con su rutina del pan? Curiosamente no he metido mucho a Shaoran en las interacciones y por el momento me parece el personaje más malhumorado pero ya veremos…

En fin, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a contestar todos los lindos comentarios que me dejen =) disculpen por no haberlo hecho desde antes, me gusta mucho conversar con ustedes a través de estos y contestarlos me hace feliz pero el tiempo no me había alcanzado para contestar, pero saben que desde el fondo de mi corazón les agradezco infinitamente que se tomaran el tiempo para externar sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Mil gracias también a las personas que agregan la historia a alguna de sus listas, si tienen tiempo lean Dark side of the road :D o como un iceberg. No les recomiendo las demás porque…bueno aún no están terminadas y por el momento no cuento con la inspiración para prometer una concusión =(. En fin espero estén disfrutando esta historia.

Nos leemos!

 **Rainy contestaciones:**

 **Alecartas:** Bueno espero que en verdad te haya encantado leer el capítulo :D y amo que ames las personalidades de cada uno! Espero meter más Shaoran en próximos capítulos aunque por ahora mi "Pluma" se ha centrado más en Yue que me parece un poco más difícil de acercar n_n espero sigas leyendo el fic. Esperaré ansiosa más comentarios.

 **Victoria:** Jajajaja mi hermana tampoco aprecia mucho mis habilidades de cantante u.u y en cuanto a escribir canciones…a Sakura parece dársele muy bien aunque por el momento sigue en secreto esperemos que los demás acepten sus canciones si decide mostrarlas, sobretodo Shaoran que es el más…¿amargadito? Bueno espero que sigas disfrutando la historia :D

 **amairani . zavala .714:** Pues no había pensado en hacer que Sakura cantara ya que por el momento es un personaje un poco tímido pero lo tendré en mente :D espero que la historia te siga gustando! Saluditos!


	6. Tan frágil

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 6**

" **Tan frágil"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Fue un lunes en que se me hizo épicamente tarde, intenté entrar en el salón por la puerta trasera pero para mi desgracia el profesor contaba con un oído excelente.

-Señorita Kinomoto, me alegra que haya llegado a mi clase pero eso no la salva de su reporte – suspiré y fui directo a mi asiento con la cabeza gacha. Comencé a sacar mi cuaderno para anotar todo lo que ya había en el pizarrón, escribí a una velocidad impresionante y terminé justo antes de que el profesor tomara el borrador y empezara a borrar para poder escribir más. Me dolía la mano.

Estiré mis dedos una y otra vez tratando de que se relajaran, en uno de esos estiramientos mi mirada se desvió al hueco que había entre ellos, en la banca donde debía estar Yue no había nadie. Pasé el resto de la clase imaginando mil y un razones por las que podía estar ausente.

Razón número uno: Se había quedado dormido. Aunque me resultaba difícil imaginar que a él le pudiera pasar algo así, siempre se veía tan…estricto. Además los hermanos Tsukishiro siempre llegaban muy temprano. Descartada.

Razón número dos: Se les había acabado el acondicionador y él se rehusaba a salir de su casa si su cabello no lucía fabuloso como siempre. Sedoso y brillante. Aunque siendo franca conmigo misma esa tampoco era una opción muy realista.

Razón número tres…

De hecho no se me ocurría ni una razón creíble para que no estuviera allí lo cual me hizo preocuparme hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó. Al llegar al árbol me senté y esperé pacientemente a que los chicos se presentaran, Yukito no llegó. Preocupada me acerqué a Yamasaki.

-¿Por qué Yue y Yukito no están aquí?

-Bueno, al parecer Yue volvió a enfermarse

-¿Volvió?

-Yue falta mucho a la escuela debido a que tiene una constitución débil – complementó Eriol – ya había tardado bastante en enfermar

-El último año de secundaria pasó la mitad del ciclo escolar en cama

-Ah sí, recuerdo eso – ahora los tres platicaban entre si recordando todas esas veces que el chico se había ausentado a lo largo de su amistad. Shaoran no parecía llevarse muy bien con él así que no participaba en la conversación y se limitaba a corroborar los hechos que los otros dos mencionaban.

-¿Yuki siempre se ausenta cuando eso pasa? – los tres dejaron de hablar.

-Pues – Eriol se rascó la barbilla mientras meditaba su respuesta – no, solo cuando su gemelo está muy grave

-Recuerdo esa vez que no vino a la escuela y al volver se veía terrible – Shaoran parecía extraer de su memoria el rostro de Yuki en aquel entonces – parecía que él había estado enfermo también

Al oír su relato no pude evitar relacionarlo con el concierto en el parque. Igual que en aquella ocasión podía imaginarme a Yue al borde de la muerte y a su hermano haciendo hasta lo imposible por darle un poco de su vitalidad.

La campana que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó. Salí de mi ensoñación, Li me miraba de forma insistente, los demás se habían ido ya.

-Vamos Kinomoto, deja de soñar

-Si – dije distraídamente y acepté la mano que me ofrecía para ayudar a levantarme.

-¿Te preocupa mucho Yue?

-Un poco, siempre me he preocupado mucho cuando las personas a mi alrededor se enferman

Él me ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva.

Al llegar a casa encontré un recado de mi mamá en el pizarrón que usábamos para repartir las actividades, al parecer había surgido una sesión fotográfica en Sapporo por lo que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Subí directamente a mi cuarto y me dediqué a hacer la tarea aunque mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas al hecho de que Yue estuviera enfermo. Cuando bajé a hacer la cena inconscientemente comencé a cocinar la sopa que a mamá le gustaba tanto.

Lo que sobró lo puse en un recipiente y al día siguiente lo lleve a la escuela sin saber muy bien lo que haría con él. Llegué temprano y me asomé al salón de Yukito, ahí estaba él con la cabeza entre los brazos, parecía dormir en su pupitre. Me acerqué sigilosamente, él se levantó en cuanto llegué a su lado. Su cara lucía tan demacrada y tenía unas ojeras tan profundas que parecía no hubiera dormido o comido en días.

-¿Estás bien? – su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de cálida a pesar de su estado.

-Estoy bastante bien

-¿Y Yue? – su rostro pasó de cálido a preocupado en un parpadeo.

-Él está un poco mejor. ¿Los chicos te contaron sobre su enfermedad? – yo asentí.

-Un poco. A decir verdad… yo quería saber si podías entregarle esto – le acerqué la bolsa donde había puesto el bote con la sopa restante.

-Creo que le encantará – su rostro se iluminó lo cual me hizo sentir muy feliz – esta tarde nos vemos en la puerta principal para ir a mi casa.

¡Lo había malentendido completamente!

-Espera yo…

Pero no pude decir nada más, la campana del comienzo de clases comenzó a sonar y tuve que volver a mi salón. Durante el descanso intenté deshacer el malentendido pero Yukito parecía mucho más animado ahora que no debía volver solo a casa así que me resigné y comí mi pan en silencio mientras trataba de imaginar en que tipo de casa vivían.

A la salida tal y como había prometido Yuki me esperó. Durante el camino a su casa no paró de hablar de todas las variedades de pan que iban a salir durante esa época del año, ya se imaginaba comiendo uno que al parecer estaría relleno de frijol dulce.

Su casa resultó ser un edificio de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín al frente y varias ventanas que parecían darle mucha luz al lugar. Al entrar una mujer de cabello plateado trenzado nos recibió, al parecer su hijo le había llamado por la mañana para decirle que alguien iría a visitar a Yue.

-Así que tú eres Sakura – me saludó con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que Yuki usaba siempre para hacerme sentir mejor, y un abrazo que casi me saca todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Traje un poco de sopa para Yue – le mostré la bolsa, ella la tomó y me indicó que la siguiera.

-Si subes esta escalera es la primera puerta a la izquierda

-Pero…la sopa – me guiñó un ojo

-La voy a calentar y la subo – luego siguió con su camino, miré detrás mí esperando encontrar a Yuki pero no había nadie, solo estábamos yo y esa escalera que me intimidaba de cierto modo. Dentro de la casa había miles de pequeños muñecos de porcelana: jardineros, granjeros, niños, payasos, doctores, dentistas y hasta astronautas, todos con sus chapas coloradas y los cachetes inflados por la sonrisa. Los muebles eran de un estilo europeo antiguo, aterciopelados y con rebuscados diseños en las patas y brazos. El reloj empotrado en la pared anunció las cuatro.

Con paso inseguro subí el primer escalón, me aferré al barandal como si con eso pudiera detener el temblor que dominaba mis piernas. Subí el segundo escalón, para el quinto ya no me sentía tan mareada y parecía mucho más decidida que antes.

-¿Aún no llegas? – escuché la voz de la señora Tsukishiro detrás de mí.

-Lo…lo siento, me distraje un poco mirando todas las figuras allá abajo – me entregó la mesita que traía en las manos.

-¿Te gustan las figuras de porcelana? Cuando termines de hablar con Yue te daré un tour. Anda ve.

Recorrí los tres escalones que me faltaban esta vez cuidando que la sopa se moviera lo menos posible. La señora iba delante de mí, tocó la puerta y luego la abrió lentamente para que pasara luego me guiñó un ojo y se fue, eso sí, no volvió a cerrar la puerta.

El cuarto de los chicos era menos caótico de lo que imaginaba, las camas estaban en lados opuestos de la habitación y en las paredes no había mucho…algunas fotografías familiares. También había dos escritorios en los cuales algunas libretas reposaban, nada destacable.

Yue desde su cama me veía atónito, como si yo explorando su cuarto fuera una más de sus alucinaciones. Se veía mal, más pálido que de costumbre aunque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas, me recordó un poco a las muñecas de su madre.

-Ho…hola, te traje un poco de sopa – arisco como un gato se sentó en la cama y me siguió con la mirada mientras me acercaba hasta él. Puse la mesita en su regazo y le entregué la cuchara.

-¿Tú la hiciste? – asentí – no tenías que hacerlo.

Empezó a sorber la sopa. No esperaba que me dijera que le gustaba, estaba consciente de que quizá no recibiría ningún cumplido.

-Es la sopa que le gustaba comer a mi mamá en el hospital – dejó de comer.

-¿Hospital?

-Verás. ¿Puedo sentarme? – me dijo que sí así que me senté a sus pies en la cama – mi mamá también es una persona muy enfermiza, dicen que cuando nací estuvo todo un mes en el hospital – la sopa se terminó, al parecer le había gustado – cuando crecí mi padre me enseñó a preparar esta sopa para llevársela cuando estaba enferma, ella siempre dice que recupera sus fuerzas al cien por ciento con ella.

-Así que tu madre es como yo – el rostro de Yue no mostraba otra cosa que tristeza, tal vez no había sido buena idea contarle sobre mi madre ¿y si creía que lo estaba compadeciendo? ¿había sido maleducada al ir a visitarlo?

-Yo solo quería…contarte eso…y darte la sopa para que te mejores pronto. Los ensayos no son lo mismo si no estás ahí, Li ni siquiera puede mantener bien el ritmo sin ti y Yamasaki dice que le hace falta tu bajo para coordinar bien la batería.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

-Gracias

-¡No fue nada! Sé la receta de esa sopa de memoria y ayer hice mucho así que… no fue nada

-Por contarme lo de tu mamá – hizo la mesita a un lado y se acercó un poco más a mí – sé que es difícil

-Lo es, pero es muy agradable verlos recuperarse, no rendirse

-No pienso rendirme pronto – murmuró

-Sabes a veces me imagino a Yukito realizando ritos especiales para pasarte un poco de su vitalidad y que por eso hoy se veía tan mal – me reí un poco al contarle esto, él no se rio, naturalmente, pero tampoco me esperaba la mirada de tristeza que provoqué. Genial, había echado a perder el ambiente de nuevo – lo siento, solo era una ocurrencia mía. No lo tomes a mal, solo era mi forma de decir que Yuki se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Lo hace - después de eso no supe que más decir, un silencio un tanto incómodo se asentó entre nosotros – ¿terminaste la canción?

-¿La canción? – me tomó varios minutos recordar el conejo saltando sobre la luna – no, he estado tan preocupada por las tareas que no he podido terminarla. Parece que los profesores quieren exprimir mi cerebro todo lo posible antes de los parciales.

La boca del chico se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba.

-¡Ah, cierto! – comencé a sacar mis cuadernos de la mochila – puedes copiar mis apuntes o tomarles foto, como prefieras.

Yue examinó los apuntes un rato y después les sacó varias fotos con el celular.

-La maestra dijo que podía entregarle tus deberes. Me dijo que normalmente lo hace Yukito pero ya que vamos en el mismo salón creo que sería más fácil que lo haga yo.

Cuando terminé mi parloteo se me ocurrió una idea genial y apenas me di un respiro antes de continuar hablando, con Yue parecía ser que yo debía llenar esos huecos innecesarios en las conversaciones.

-Podríamos hacer la tarea juntos, es decir, si no quieres puedo irme pero ya que estoy aquí y que le llevaré tus tareas a la maestra quizá sea más fácil así. Además tú eres muy bueno en todas las materias…quizá no quieras – sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-De acuerdo – acto seguido sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar las ecuaciones que debíamos resolver. El resto de la tarde lo pasé exasperando a Yue por mi falta de habilidad en las matemáticas, contrario a Li que tenía la destreza para hacerme comprender las cosas él no parecía tan dispuesto a explicar. Al final acabamos la tarea ya entrada la noche.

-Bien, le llevaré esto a la maestra. ¡Vendré de nuevo mañana! – y sin decir más salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Cuando acabamos la tarea noté que Yue se veía exhausto casi como un pálido cadáver al que el alma estaba por salirle del cuerpo, quizá había forzado demasiado a su mente.

-Esa fue una visita larga – Yukito estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, al parecer también tenía una montaña de deberes.

-Lo siento, aprovechamos para hacer los deberes – la cara del chico se mostró entre complacida y contrariada, quizá no esperaba que su hermano tuviera la paciencia para trabajar con alguien más.

-Te acompaño a casa. Solo debo avisar a mi madre

-¡No es necesario! El camino está bien alumbrado – pero como siempre Yuki solo me obsequió una pequeña sonrisa y me ignoró. Él tenía una forma muy sutil de decir que le importaba un pepino tu opinión. La señora Tsukishiro salió a despedirme a la reja, aprovechó para jalarme un poco los cachetes y regresarme el recipiente vacío donde antes había estado la sopa.

-Estoy segura de que a mi hijo le encantó, sé que quizá no te lo dijo así que te lo diré yo. Eres una excelente cocinera Sakura

-No es para tanto – me sonrojé un poco – siento mucho haber invadido su casa por tanto tiempo.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, a ese débil hijo mío le hace bien ver a una jovensita tan jovial

Con este último halago nos despedimos. De camino a casa Yukito me platicó que su padre trabajaba en una compañía transnacional y que por el momento se encontraba en Hong Kong, hacía muchos años ahí había conocido al padre de Li y eran buenos amigos, de hecho esta amistad fue lo que inspiró al señor Li a enviar a su hijo a Japón para que se criara junto con los hermanos Tsukishiro. Lamentablemente Yue no parecía muy afín al chico por lo que al final decidieron vivir en casas separadas, al parecer el castaño vivía con uno de sus empleados más antiguos.

-Bueno, hemos llegado

-Muchas gracias Yukito. Eres un chico muy amable – por un momento me perdí en la cálida sonrisa que el chico me ofrecía, luego escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse y a mi hermano acercándose a zancadas hasta nosotros.

-¿Dónde estabas monstruo? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Mamá regresó de su sesión hace horas y estaba muy preocupada – después de soltar todo eso pareció darse cuenta de que Yuki estaba ahí. Todos permanecimos en silencio, yo francamente esperaba que Yukito se espantara pero al contrario, le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía conmigo. Mi hermano lo miró por un buen rato, no frunció el ceño o grito simplemente contemplaba la esplendorosa sonrisa de mi amigo – bueno métete ya a la casa – dijo en un tono mucho más amable.

Obedecí. Desde el otro lado de la reja Tsukishiro agitó la mano para despedirse, correspondí el gesto y agité la mano hasta que la puerta de la casa se cerró. Dentro mi madre horneaba un pastel, ella solo horneaba pasteles cuando estaba nerviosa, sin la ayuda de papá estos por lo general no salían bien así que evitaba la repostería lo más que podía.

-¡Sakura! – corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me vio entrar – ¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba en casa de un amigo, lo anoté en la… - luego me di cuenta de que no había nada anotado ahí y de que por la mañana ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado conocer la casa de los Tsukishiro. Claro que me llevé un buen regaño pero había valido la pena, ayudar a un amigo en problemas siempre era reconfortante.

Durante el resto de la semana pasé más tiempo en casa de los Tsukishiro que en mi propia casa, a veces Yuki se nos unía a hacer la tarea pero la mayoría del tiempo éramos Yue y yo en su cuarto. A veces lo veía mucho mejor aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba tan pálido como la luna.

-Mi madre me puso ese nombre porque yo nací muy pálido – me contó el tercer día – pensaron que iba a morir.

Dejé de escribir en ese momento. Me imaginé un mundo en el que él no existía y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-No creo que mucha gente me extrañe – esta vez alcé la mirada y no pude evitar que varias lágrimas resbalaran por mi rostro.

-Todos te extrañarían mucho – su cara se contrajo en una mueca un poco agridulce.

-Nadie vino a visitarme – incluso yo sentí dolor al escucharlo decir eso, seguramente todos estaban tan acostumbrados a que estuviera enfermo que ya ni siquiera pensaban en hacerle una visita grupal aunque a mi parecer él era el elemento más valioso de la banda, no solo porque tocaba dos instrumentos sino porque componía canciones que comprendían a la perfección el aura que Yuki desprendía.

-Yo estoy aquí – recordé lo que Naoko me había pedido – es un poco difícil aproximarse a ti pero hay muchas personas que quisieran hacerlo – le acerqué un pedazo de hoja – una chica en la clase me pidió tu autógrafo – se quedó mirando el papel que tenía enfrente parecía creer que solo estaba inventando eso para hacerlo sentir mejor. Luego alcanzó la pluma y con su excelente caligrafía hizo un trazo continuo en el que su nombre parecía sacado de la portada de un libro.

-¡Esto es genial! Naoko va a enloquecer cuando lo vea! – tapé mi boca tan rápido como pude, había soltado sin querer el nombre de la pobre chica.

-¿Naoko? – de pronto parecía un poco asustado

-¿No te agrada?

Pero él no agregó nada más. Así era Yue, siempre acababa sacándole la información a su hermano quien después me contó que por un tiempo la chica se había dedicado a perseguirlo con una cámara para vender fotos suyas durante los festivales escolares. Estaba seguro de que su autógrafo sufriría el mismo destino.

Me sentí realmente culpable por habérselo pedido, tanto que no me atreví a dárselo al día siguiente. Esperé a que todos salieran al descanso, para mi fortuna Naoko siempre se quedaba un rato ordenando muchas hojas, ahora me parecía que incluso eso era sospechoso. Me acerqué por detrás para leer lo que decían, al parecer eran fotos de otros chicos, incluso llegué a ver una de Li. Tenía el ceño fruncido pero aun así se veía muy interesante, nunca había logrado verlo de esa forma en el día a día. Era una excelente fotógrafa.

-Naoko – la chica se sobresaltó al escucharme llamarla, quizá no esperaba que alguien se quedara tanto tiempo después de que sonara la campana - ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Acomodando la mercancía

-¿Mercancía? ¿Por eso me pediste el autógrafo de Yue? – ella se acomodó los lentes.

-Sakura, estoy haciendo felices a muchas chicas. No todas tienen la misma suerte que tú, hay chicas que darían su brazo derecho para estar en tu lugar – luego pareció pensárselo mejor – bueno quizá no su brazo pero si darían su mesada por cambiar lugares.

Lo medité un rato, era cierto que todos en el club eran bien parecidos y bastante agradables, pero casi nunca los veía hablar con personas que no pertenecieran a ese pequeño círculo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar? – detrás de sus lentes podía notar la esperanza, parecía que yo era la luz al final de un túnel que había estado cavando por largo tiempo.

-Bien, pero no pienso andar con una cámara por ahí – la chica casi me abrazó.

Al parecer había conseguido al fin una amiga de mi mismo género, aunque eso me trajo algunos problemas después.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Notas de rainy:**

Buen día queridas/os lectoras/es con retraso épico llega el sexto capítulo de "One of the guys" y bueno aunque no lo crean esta vez tengo una muy buena explicación, hace dos semanas comencé a trabajar y la verdad no sé si es normal que me sienta como Yukito cuando Yue le robaba toda su energía. Por la noche cuando llego a mi casa todo lo que quiero es dormir y los sábados mi cama es mi mejor amiga pero en fin espero que esta etapa pase pronto o que sea una etapa… aunque debo admitir que siempre he sido bastante dormilona.

En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Esta vez quise centrarme un poco más en Yue creo que ya he mencionado muchas veces que es un personaje que me gusta mucho por su exterior de hielo y su interior de osito de goma. Esta vez no vimos mucho a los demás pero aprendimos algunas cosas que quizá sean importantes en el futuro como la nueva profesión de Sakurita ¿creen que le salga bien? ¿ustedes darían su mesada por estar en su lugar?

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo a pesar de los retrasos, yo sé muy bien lo que se siente esperar con ansias el día y que no se publique nada, de hecho esa es la razón principal por la que hace bastante que no leo fics pero si saben de alguno que ya esté terminado y les encante por favor no duden en comentarlo n_n

 **Contestaciones a los comentarios del cap pasado:**

 **Alecartas:** Jejeje meter cinco chicos guapos en una historia nunca falla aunque es un poco difícil meterlos a todos en cada capítulo pero bueno se hace lo que se puede. ¡Amo tus comentarios! Muchas gracias por dejarlos cada capitulo :D leerlos me hace reflexionar sobre lo que he escrito y leyendo el anterior me di cuenta de que la situación de Tomoyo la pone en una posición muy…extraña hmmmm aunque en realidad…bueno jejeje será una sorpresa ¡nos leemos!

 **Homura Li** **:** Y a mi me encanta que te encante! :D espero que te siga gustando…aunque Shaoran no salió mucho en este capítulo =( gracias por el comentario ¡nos leemos!

 **amairani . zavala .714:** :o yo también amo a Yue en ese caso espero que este capítulo haya deleitado tu fangirles tanto como deleitó la mía al escribirlo :D muchas gracias por el lindo comentario. Nos leemos!

 **Katty romero:** ¡Gracias a ti por hacerme saber que te encanta! :D espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saluditos!

 **Ribonette** **:** n_n me alegra que te guste aunque sigue siendo un slice of life, espero pronto encontrar ese momento ideal para meter un poco de romance por aquí pero primero había que derretir el corazón de nuestro príncipe de hielo. Muchas gracias por el comentario espero sigas disfrutando la historia. Nos leemos!


	7. Espía

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 7**

" **Espía"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

-¿Entonces recuerdas lo que debes hacer a la perfección?

-Creo que sí

-Muy bien, el futuro de esta misión está en tus manos – Naoko me dio algunas palmadas en el hombro y luego tomó su mochila y salió del salón. Un poco nerviosa agarré mis cosas y me dirigí al salón de música, al parecer el ensayo ya había comenzado. Me senté un rato en la escalera repasando mentalmente todas las cosas que mi nueva amiga me había pedido, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder conseguir la mitad ¿y si me descubrían? No quería que me echaran de la banda después de que al fin parecía encajar ahí pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Naoko y a todas esas chicas que habían puesto sus esperanzas en mí.

La música se detuvo.

Yo era un caballo de Troya.

Abrí la puerta y los saludé con mi sonrisa habitual. Todos me regresaron la sonrisa, Yamasaki incluso me dedicó un redoble de tambores.

-Pensamos que no vendrías

-Tenía que entregar una tarea – Shaoran me miró un poco escéptico claro que no se lo iba a creer tan fácilmente cuando estábamos en el mismo salón y teníamos las mismas tareas – era la tarea de Yue, olvidé dársela al profesor.

Su ceño regresó a su lugar original, al parecer mi mentira había pasado la primera prueba.

-Yue está mucho mejor, quizá mañana sea capaz de volver a la escuela – nos informó Yukito aunque claro yo ya sabía eso.

-Ya era hora – soltó Shaoran parecía un poco molesto por alguna razón.

-Me parece que lo que mi amigo quiso decir – agregó Eriol con su siempre correcto acento – es que extrañábamos a nuestra pequeña Sakura.

-Lo que sea – Li se ruborizó un poco, quizá le avergonzaba admitir que ahora no sentía que quería echarme de la banda.

-Bueno, podemos celebrar mi regreso con un poco de refresco – fui hasta la nevera y saqué algunas botellas, intencionalmente al destaparlas coloqué un popote de distinto color en cada una. Recé para que mi memoria retuviera el color que le había dado a cada uno. Felices los chicos bebieron y rieron mientras tomaban su pequeño descanso.

Al finalizar me aseguré de recoger cada botella y guardar cada popote en una servilleta, si alguien me hubiera visto estoy segura de que me habría considerado la stalker más peligrosa de toda la preparatoria. Por suerte todos estaban ocupados tratando de retomar el ritmo.

Mis tareas para Naoko al principio se resumían a eso, a robar cosas que los chicos habían usado, luego ella los tomaba con unas pinzas y los metía en bolsitas de plástico.

-¡Seremos las heroínas de media clase! – sus ojos brillaban con esperanza al decir cosas como esa, me hacía creer que mis servicios eran muy valiosos para la humanidad o al menos para la población de la preparatoria Seijo.

Yue regresó a la escuela dos días después de lo previsto, tenía mucho mejor color y me pareció percibir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando me saludó, durante el descanso se sentó a mi lado debajo del árbol, estaba rodeada de Tsukishiros, Yukito comiendo pan de un lado y él durmiendo del otro.

-Parece que le agradas mucho a mi hermano – comentó Yuki sonriendo mientras comía su tercer pan de melón.

-No sé si le agrado…pero él me agrada a mí y eso es suficiente – la mano de Yue alcanzó la mía, por un breve momento sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, sus ojos no se abrieron pero de nuevo me pareció percibir una leve curvatura en sus labios. Quizá esa era su forma de decirme que le agradaba, Yuki solo sonrió como siempre y siguió comiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Todo parecía ir bien.

Hasta que a Naoko se le ocurrió que robar no era suficiente.

-Nadie ha conocido el interior de esa casa, si tan solo pudiéramos conseguir dos o tres fotos estoy segura de que…

-¡Naoko! No puedo ir a su casa así nada más, ni siquiera sé si le caigo bien. Podría ir a la de Yamasaki o a la de Eriol

-La casa de Hiragizawa ya ha sido fotografiada, Tomoyo se encargó de eso…pero Li…no ha llevado a nadie a su casa

-¡Espera! ¿Tomoyo? ¿Daidouji?

-Antes era una chica mucho más sociable. ¡Tienes que hacerlo Sakura! – puso esos ojos de cordero degollado que nunca he podido resistir, muy a mi pesar acepté la tarea. En cuanto Li llegó al salón empecé a sudar frío de solo imaginar lo que debía hacer, toda la tarde rehuí su mirada e incluso me recluí en un rincón durante el ensayo tratando de encontrar una excusa para seguirlo hasta su casa.

Al final no se me ocurrió nada, simplemente lo seguí escondiéndome detrás de todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente. Li vivía en un complejo de apartamentos no muy alto, eran cinco pisos, lo vi entrar por una reja y luego desapareció escaleras arriba. Me quedé quizá media hora dando vueltas frente al edificio, no tenía tiempo para perder tenía que hacer un proyecto de ciencias, la traducción de inglés y la maldita tarea de matemáticas que no tenía ni idea de como empezar.

¡La tarea de matemáticas! Saqué el celular de mi bolsa tan rápido que mi colgadijo de pusheen salió volando, por suerte lo atrapé en el aire aunque casi tiro el celular en el proceso.

Sakura: ¡Li ayuda! Prometiste darme lecciones extra

Leí el mensaje unas quince veces antes de presionar enviar, no estaba muy segura de que lo leería.

Shaoran: No dijiste nada después de clases

Respondió diez minutos después. Me apresuré a teclear mi respuesta antes de que se desconectara y tardara otros diez minutos en contestar.

Sakura: Pensé que podría con estos problemas de matemáticas pero me han vencido.

¿Que cómo sabía que mi plan iba a funcionar? Porque cualquier persona me hubiera mandado una foto de sus deberes con tal de librarse de mí pero Shaoran era tan meticuloso que no se conformaría con eso, él querría que entendiera lo que había detrás de las respuestas.

Shaoran: Aún no la he hecho. ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca?

Era sorprendentemente amable cuando se lo proponía.

Sakura: ¡Puedo ir a tu casa! Es mi culpa no saber estas cosas.

Esta vez tardó un poco más en contestar a pesar de que estaba en línea aún. Quizá Naoko estaba en lo cierto y Li no consideraba a las chicas dignas de conocer su entorno.

Shaoran: Como quieras.

Le pedí su dirección y le dije que llegaba en cinco minutos solo para no parecer sospechosamente rápida. Después de todo Tomoeda era bastante pequeño. Cerca de su casa había un carrito donde vendían pan relleno de frijol, compré algunos, mi madre siempre decía que llegar con las manos vacías era una falta de educación. No quería romper alguna regla cuando por el momento había corrido con suerte en lo que respectaba a mi vista.

Cinco minutos después estaba frente a su puerta tocando con los nudillos. Al otro lado de la puerta un hombre mayor apareció con una sonrisa afable que me hacía recordar a ese abuelo al que casi nunca veía.

-Buenas tardes señorita – me saludó tan cortésmente que incliné un poco la cabeza. Se hizo a un lado y me indicó que lo siguiera. Shaoran estaba en el comedor hojeando un libro, ya no traía su uniforme y me resultaba algo inquietante verlo con pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter verde con parches cafés en los codos.

-Lamento la intromisión, traje un poco de pan – el señor tomó la bolsa de mis manos y desapareció detrás de una puerta que supuse conducía a la cocina.

Tan pronto como nos dejó solos fui consciente de que estaba temblando como gelatina y de que no tenía ni idea de como iba a sacar una sola foto del lugar. Me senté al lado de Li y saqué mi cuaderno y lapicera.

-Quizá deberías leer esto antes de que comencemos a hacer los deberes – me pasó el libro que había estado leyendo hasta hacía un momento, en sus páginas explicaban más o menos lo mismo que habíamos visto en clase pero con cada paso aparecía un ejemplo que hacía entender una tarea mucho más fácil.

-Wow este libro es genial – me resultó imposible esconder mi emoción al entender lo que antes me parecía un acertijo – ¿aquí también viene lo que vimos la semana pasada?

-Vienen algunas cosas pero este tema en especial está muy bien explicado

-Eres muy listo Li y además te gusta leer este tipo de cosas

Sus orejas se tornaron rojas como un semáforo. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? Casi quise que la tierra me tragara por mi mal hábito de hacer cumplidos a la gente. En mi antigua escuela algunas chicas disfrutaban metiéndose conmigo debido a esto, decían que era una arrastrada y solo buscaba complacer a los hombres aunque varias veces les había dicho cosas así a ellas mismas.

Alejé esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza.

-Bien, comencemos con este problema – en menos de una hora los seis problemas estaban resueltos y listos para ser entregados, nunca me había detenido a ver la letra de Li pero resultaba casi tan perfecta como la de Yue, me avergonzaba ser una chica al lado de ellos porque mi letra era bastante fea comparada con la suya.

-Señorito ¿desean un poco del pan que trajo la señorita?

-Solo uno – el hombre volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

-¿Es tu abuelo?

-No, su nombre es Wei es el hombre que me cuidó desde que era pequeño

-¿Cómo una nana? ¿Y tu madre?

-Mi madre siempre ha estado ocupada con el negocio familiar, no fue capaz de criarme así que dejó a Wei a cargo de eso

-¿Eres el heredero de una compañía?

-No soy el heredero…pero sí, soy el único hijo varón

-¿Entonces qué haces en Japón?

-Mis padres creen en la disciplina de este país y en que saber más de un idioma me hará una persona más completa

-Vaya tus padres deben ser personas muy impresionantes – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios contrastando con su ceño que permanecía un poco fruncido.

-Lo son – Wei regresó con una bandeja llena de panes aunque solo le había pedido uno, además de té para acompañarlos, de repente veía a Shaoran con otros ojos, los ojos de alguien que mira a una persona inalcanzable. Un heredero…creí que viviría mi vida rodeada de gente como yo destinada a trabajar bajo la sombra de alguien más y ahí estaba yo tomando té con el heredero de una compañía.

Estaba a punto de terminar mi té cuando recordé mi misión, entré en pánico porque no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para alejarme un poco de él.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño? – fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

La casa de Li no era ni de cerca tan hogareña como la de los gemelos. En la sala solo había un asiento de piel negra con espacio para dos personas, una pantalla gigante ocupaba todo el espacio, lo más curioso era que todo el lugar estaba dominado por el color verde, desde las lámparas hasta la pared todo formaba una gama de color que te hacía sentir en medio de un jardín.

Saqué el celular y empecé a tomar fotografías, miraba para todos lados esperando ser descubierta mientras fotografiaba cosas que quizá solo a mí me parecían interesantes. El lugar no era muy grande por eso cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo de las tres puertas, una era el baño pero cualquiera de las otras dos podía llevarme al premio gordo, la recamara del castaño. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo solo de pensar en la cara que pondría mi anfitrión si me encontraba en su santuario tomando fotos a su ropa interior. ¿Debía robarme una de esas?

Fui hasta la puerta del fondo y apreté el celular en mi bolsa.

-¿Qué haces? – la voz de Shaoran casi hace que estampe mi cara contra la puerta que estaba por abrir.

-Yo…yo…iba al baño

-¿Apenas? Llevas una eternidad en eso, el baño es la puerta a tu derecha.

-Oh…debí confundirla – luego de eso entré tan rápido al sanitario que seguro pensó estaba por hacerme encima, lo cual era cierto pero no precisamente por haber bebido mucho té.

Una vez dentro comencé a tomar fotos allí también, seguramente muchas chicas estarían interesadas en el tipo de shampoo que usaba Li o la marca de papel higiénico que no hacía que su trasero se rosara ¿o solo era yo?

Al día siguiente Naoko examinó cada foto con una lupa y luego se llevó mi chip para imprimir las que "tenían potencial". Por supuesto llegué tarde al ensayo, a veces sentía que Eriol me miraba como si sospechara que era una espía. Trataba de evitar su mirada la mayoría del tiempo para no delatarme aunque seguramente esto no me hacía menos sospechosa.

Esa tarde lo vi dejar lentamente su lugar detrás del teclado y caminar hacia mí. Comencé a guardar mis cosas tan rápido como pude pero justo cuando logré colgarme la mochila al hombro sentí su mano tocando mi espalda.

-Sakura – se me erizó el pelo solo de escucharlo y se me erizó aún más cuando volteé y me encontré con esa simpática sonrisa tan suya – ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Mi cerebro entró en estado de pánico y todo lo que hice fue balbucear excusas que por supuesto no entendió.

-Perfecto, caminemos un rato – y así acabamos sentados en los columpios del parque pingüino comiendo una paleta de hielo.

-¿De qué querías hablar? – el sol comenzaba a ponerse haciendo que su cabello tuviera destellos dorados mezclados en el mar azul de lo demás. Era bastante hermoso a la vista, casi quise sacar el celular y tomar una foto para compartirla con el mundo.

-Sé que Naoko te convenció de ayudarla – la sangre se congeló en mis venas, era verdad Eriol lo sabía todo.

-Bueno… verás… yo – me rehusaba a decirle que lo hacía por todas esas desafortunadas chicas que no podían estar tan cerca de él. Sonaba bastante…raro.

-No es necesario que lo expliques. Tomoyo me dio todas las excusas posibles cuando le pregunté lo mismo – su mirada se tornó triste, estoy segura de que se sintió muy decepcionado al enterarse de que su novia no era más que una espía. Era la primera vez que me hablaba de ella.

La paleta de hielo comenzó a derretirse en mis manos así como mi convicción en lo que estaba haciendo, verlo tan triste me hacía pensar en qué se sentiría ser él. ¿Qué se sentiría ser acosado incluso por tus amigos?

-¿Sakura? La paleta… – mi mano estaba tan pegajosa que el palito, que era lo que quedaba del dulce, estaba pegado a mis dedos.

-Lo siento – algunas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, intenté limpiarlas pero solo logré que mi cara se pusiera pegajosa – no había pensado en como se sentirían…yo solo…pensé en mí

Eriol sacó un pañuelo perfectamente doblado de su pantalón. Me ayudó a secar mis lágrimas y se rio un poco al ver los pegotes de dulce en mis cachetes.

-Tú solo querías hacer amigas. Además esa no fue la razón por la que Tomoyo y yo terminamos, así que no te angusties tanto no somos tan sensibles

No estaba tan segura de haberlo hecho por conseguir amigas, si me ponía a pensarlo no había conseguido muchas a pesar de todo el empeño que ponía en mi trabajo. Ahora que sabía que Eriol no me odiaba podía concentrarme en la puesta de sol y en su mano que parecía encajar perfectamente con mi mejilla que aún limpiaba con el pañuelo, estábamos tan cerca que hasta una ráfaga de viento pudo habernos acercado lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se tocaran ligeramente.

Detuve estos pensamientos al notar que mi cara comenzaba a tornarse caliente. ¿Así caería Daidouji ante los encantos de este chico? ¿En una tarde soleada en la que su cabello asemejaba muy bien una puesta de sol a la orilla del mar? Me aparté sutilmente y yo misma seguí limpiando mi cara.

De lejos me di cuenta que nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo perfectos que eran sus ojos azules o lo blanca que era su piel, casi parecía que alguien lo había hecho a base de leche. Sentí una oleada de calor en el pecho, ahora entendía mejor el privilegio que tenía al ser su amiga, que tenía que ser un poco más egoísta con las cosas que compartía con los demás.

-¡Seré la mejor manager en la historia! Lo prometo.

-¿Manager?

-Necesitan una manager, sino quién lidiará con los problemas del grupo. Tú lo haces muy bien pero debes concentrarte en la música.

-Eres muy amable Sakura – luego de eso me regaló una sonrisa al más puro estilo Yukito que hizo que mi corazón palpitara a un ritmo que seguramente no era saludable.

No más salidas a solas con Eriol para mí.

Al principio pensé que Naoko me iba a golpear cuando le dije que no espiaría más pero luego su expresión cambió en un segundo, sus lentes brillaron por un instante por el reflejo del sol.

-Lo comprendo pero ¿podrías ayudarme a distribuir?

-¡Por supuesto! – dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Aún quería ayudar a la humanidad aunque fuera repartiendo felicidad.

-Nos vemos después de clases – solo había visto a Naoko vender fotos durante el descanso así que me pareció extraño que me pidiera eso, de todas formas los viernes no había ensayo así que esperé obedientemente, lo más extraño fue que el lugar de aparecer la castaña fue Tomoyo quien se acercó hasta mí.

-Naoko dice que irás a repartir – asentí lentamente aún saliendo de mi estupefacción, ¿Tomoyo seguía ayudando en estas cosas? Tomé las fotos que me ofrecía y las guardé en mi mochila.

-Vamos – no esperó una respuesta, simplemente salió del salón asumiendo que la seguiría. Claro que la seguí aunque tuve que correr un poco para alcanzarla.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa

-¿Tu casa? – me imaginaba su casa como una mansión rodeada de jardines victorianos y fuentes con querubines que bitaban agua por la boca. Al llegar me sentí un poco decepcionada al notar que era típica casa japonesa, una grande eso sí.

Al entrar una mujer mayor nos recibió, traía puesto un mandil y tenía el cabello cano recogido en un moño.

-Disculpe la intromisión señora Daidouji – la mujer dejó la reverencia a medio camino y escuché a la morena reír un poco detrás de mí.

-Ella no es mi madre

-¡Oh! Lo siento…es que…

-Eres tan graciosa como esperba

De nuevo me dio la espalda y comenzó a andar, la chica tenía un carácter bastante difícil.

Pase el resto de la tarde haciendo paquetes en su habitación. Esta si que tenía un estilo más victoriano con una cama con doseles de madera y cortinas blancas como la nieve, seguro cuando Tomoyo se acostaba ahí por la noche parecía la bella durmiente.

-¿Qué son estos paquetes blancos? – era el tercer paquete que armaba y apenas había caído en la cuenta de que no sabía qué eran esas pequeñas bolsitas con polvo blanco.

-Es harina – Tomoyo era muy hábil con las manos, en el tiempo en que yo había hecho tres bolsas ella había logrado hacer el doble ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría haciendo esto?

-¿Por qué querrían harina?

-Al final de la fiesta es una tradición lanzar harina a las demás chicas, no mucha porque puede entrar en los ojos – creí percibir una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios, seguramente era muy divertido hacer eso, me sentí un poco más entusiasmada de asistir a la famosa fiesta en la que seguramente no conocería a nadie.

Seguí llenando diligentemente las bolsas hasta que llegó la hora de irse, esa noche iba con todo el espíritu para hacer un poco de publicidad a la música de los chicos y no solo a sus caras. Al llegar una chica que no conocía nos recibió calurosamente, al parecer éramos el comité de bienvenida y era nuestro deber estar en la entrada entregando la mercancía. Aunque al final fui la única que hizo eso.

Me dejaron sola en la puerta con una mesita llena de bolsas.

-Por favor vayan al concierto de los chicos el mes que viene – agregaba cada que entregaba una bolsita. Pensé que serían gratis pero las chicas continuaban depositando dinero en la cajita a mi lado. No pregunté después de todo yo era nueva en todo esto.

La música empezó a sonar a todo volumen, algunas personas comenzaron a llegar con cajas de cerveza y botellas de alcohol, comencé a sentirme un poco incómoda en aquel lugar, le había dicho a mi madre que iría a estudiar con una amiga, si se llegaba a enterar de la clase de lugar en el que estaba seguramente acabaría metida en muchos problemas.

Me apresuré a repartir los paquetes que faltaban y una vez que la mesa estuvo vacía cogí el dinero y fui a buscar a Tomoyo, quería irme lo más pronto posible. Varias chicas presumían la foto que les había tocado y depositaban pequeños besos en ellas.

Cuando al fin di con la morena le entregué el dinero y casi salí corriendo, o al menos eso intentaba cuando Naoko me interceptó.

-¡Muy bien Sakura! – eres buena para estas cosas. Quizá te traigamos a más de estos eventos, nos hace falta ayuda en esta pequeña empresa – toma, por un buen trabajo

Me entregó una pequeña bolsa de harina.

-No le des eso, ni siquiera sabe como usarlo

-¿Lo vamos a aventar al final no? – Naoko se rio tan fuerte y tanto que casi colapsa en el piso de un ataque de risa. Cuando al fin se calmó miró a su amiga como si fuera una terrible persona.

-Consérvalo, no puedes ir por la vida siendo tan inocente siempre

No hace falta decir que nunca sucedió el evento del harina por más que esperé, al final regresé a casa cuando todos estaban durmiendo, guardé la bolsita al fondo de mi cajón y me puse mi pijama. Estaba exhausta después de todas las cosas que habían pasado esa semana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Notas de rainy:**

Bien mis queridas/os lectoras/es casi logré subir el capítulo a tiempo (4 días tarde) pero hey! Creo que es un poco más largo que los anteriores ¿no? ¿no? ¿no? Bueno no sé cuando lo suba lo descubriré.

Y pasando al capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Sakura metiéndose en problemas por querer hacer un bien a la humanidad aunque al final se dio cuenta de que las personas a las que está acosando son sus amigos y no solo eso sino que tienen a un águila vigía llamada Eriol y a él no se le escapa nada. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él con esa personalidad tan aguda que tiene? Ni siquiera Sakura así de despistada como es pudo no notar todas esas cosas buenas en él, ¿querían un beso? Bueno se los debo aunque apuesto a que si esperaban uno no era entre estos dos.

Quería hacer de esta una historia un poco más ligera que Dark side of the road con un lado menos tóxico de la juventud pero…ok no pude evitar lo de la harina y Sakura sin saber que es eso xD ya se imaginarán como se rio Naoko al enterarse de lo que le dijo Tomoyo, nadie se creería eso solo la pequeña castaña. Aún estoy decidiendo qué rumbo tomará esto, está al fondo del cajón junto con la sospechosa bolsita.

Bien, como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, vamos sé que quieren picar ese botón y desahogar sus pensamientos ¡háganlo!

Nos leemos!

 **Contestación a los comentarios del capítulo pasado:**

 **Sofitkm:** Aaaahhhh yo también amo a Yue! Chocalas, bueno en este capítulo no apareció mucho pero ya tuvo varios capítulos así que dejémoslo descansar un poco =) espero sigas leyendo. Saluditos!

 **Alecartas:** ¿Ya había dicho que amo estos comentarios? Bueno pues lo vuelvo a decir ¡Los amo! Me hacen reflexionar sobre las cosas que escribo y a veces hasta me rio leyéndolos n_n que bueno que te uniste a las adoradoras de Yue bienvenida! Jajajaja bueno intenté meter más a Shaoran en este capítulo pero todos sabemos que él no es un chico que de su afecto fácilmente así que bueno todo a su debido tiempo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Saluditos!

 **Amairani . Zavala . 714:** ¡Fan de Yue! Yay chócalas, bueno en este capítulo apareció mucho menos pero espero que igual lo hayas disfrutado =) saluditos!

 **Katty Romero:** Gracias a ti por el comentario! Me ayudó a inspirarme un poco ya que fue casi a final de mes jajaja bueno…aún no se si meteré un poco de Yuki x Toya… hmmm lo pensaré. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Saluditos!


	8. Moon

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 8**

" **Moon"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Mis padres se miraron entre ellos por tercera vez.

-¿Un campamento de verano? – parecían no creer que yo quisiera ir a uno, sobretodo porque durante mis quince años de vida me negué a ir a alguno. Nunca me había interesado mucho asistir a un lugar lleno de mocosos sudorosos solo para que los mosquitos me picaran por todas partes. Pero esta vez era diferente…

-Pero si tú no sabes tocar ni el pandero monstruo – Toya como siempre no perdió la oportunidad de molestarme. Pensé en patearlo pero mis padres me estaban mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre así que desistí. Esa noche no obtuve una respuesta.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, Yamasaki había decidido sentarse a mi lado durante el almuerzo, todos parecían sumamente emocionados por lo cerca que estaba el verano, yo solo estaba abrumada por lo rápido que los exámenes finales se acercaban.

-Ayer fui a comprar repelente de mosquitos –oí que Yuki le decía a Eriol – en el campamento pasado casi me acabo tu botella.

-Fue entretenido ver como Li se rascaba por todos lados – le respondió este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Li se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mascar su pan aún con más fuerza que antes.

-¿Campamento? – le pregunté al moreno casi en un susurro.

-Cada año vamos al campamento musical de Tokio. Deberías venir este año – Ya que él no hablaba tan bajo como yo todos nos miraron cuando concluyó su frase, todos al unísono dieron su aprobación para esa idea. Yo no estaba tan convencida de eso ya que, a mi pesar, Toya tenía razón, mis aptitudes musicales eran más bien escasas.

-No sé si sea muy buena idea, no se tocar ningún instrumento – todos lucieron un poco desanimados pero quizá pensaban lo mismo que yo.

-Será divertido – me sonrió Yuki.

-No solo hay talleres instrumentales – complementó Yue que estaba tirado en el pasto como siempre.

-¡Es cierto! – a Yamasaki se le iluminó el semblante por un instante luego se acercó a mí y comenzó a susurrar en mi oído. Al parecer también había talleres de composición y el chico estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente haciendo que estos sonaran como una experiencia que podía cambiarme la vida.

La idea estaba plantada en mi cabeza tan profundo que ni siquiera la mirada escéptica de mis padres pudo sacarla de ahí. Esa semana no recibí una respuesta lo que hizo que perdiera la esperanza por completo. El sábado por la noche, cuando ya me había dado por vencida, recibí mi tan deseada respuesta aunque no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

-Puedes ir al campamento – sentenció mi padre – pero debes prometernos que tu promedio no bajará de donde ha estado.

-¡Por supuesto! – salté y lo abracé aunque después de meditarlo no era un trato muy favorecedor para mí que seguía asustada pensando en lo que me deparaban los finales.

El lunes antes de comenzar el ensayo le anuncié a todos que estaba lista para el campamento, lo celebramos con una ronda de jugo de uva.

-Es genial que vayamos a ir todos al campamento – me dijo Yamasaki al finalizar el día, estaba recogiendo partituras así que cuando solté un gran suspiro por poco salen todas volando.

-Es genial pero mi padre me hizo prometer que mi promedio no bajaría. No sé si pueda lograrlo.

-Todo irá bien – puso una mano en mi hombro y me dio pequeñas palmaditas de consuelo. Parecía convencido de que yo podía hacerlo, pensé que me hubiera gustado tener esa convicción. De todas formas le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa y le dije que me esforzaría al máximo. Fui la última en salir del salón por lo que no esperaba encontrarme a Shaoran sentado en la escalera, en cuanto me vio se levantó y tomó su mochila del suelo para colgársela del hombro.

Lo miré durante un rato, tenía el ceño fruncido como siempre pero aparte de eso no veía nada que me dijera la razón por la que estaba ahí. ¿Estaba esperando a que saliera para poder seguir practicando solo?

-Escuché lo que le dijiste a Yamasaki – luego abrió el cierre de la mochila y sacó el libro que había visto en su casa. Lo extendió hacia mí. No estaba muy segura de que un libro de matemáticas me ayudara a salvar milagrosamente el semestre pero de todas formas le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa y lo tomé. Era un buen gesto de su parte – ven conmigo.

¿Era mi idea o toda la gente a mi alrededor asumía que la seguiría en cuanto diera la vuelta? Algún día me iría por mi lado solo para desafiar la lógica humana, aunque aquel no era ese día. Lo seguí escaleras arriba y luego por un angosto pasillo que no recordaba haber recorrido nunca. Llegamos hasta una puerta un poco más grande que la de los salones, afuera el letrero rezaba "biblioteca", un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no era una persona precisamente afecta a ese lugar. Siempre acababa dormida sobre un libro o era incapaz de guardar silencio.

Entramos y una chica de cabello corto nos miró por un momento, no pude evitar notar el rubor que afloró en sus mejillas en cuanto vio a Li. Este pasó de largo el escritorio sin siquiera ver de reojo a la pobre. Se sentó en la primera mesa que vio, no estaba muy segura de si debía sentarme a su lado o enfrente, me senté al lado ya que parecía lo más fácil.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté tratando de mantener mi voz lo más baja posible.

-Vamos a estudiar – seguro mi cara de desconcierto le hizo gracia pues su ceño se suavizó. Era bastante tarde así que el lugar estaba casi vacío y él ¿quería que estudiáramos? Realmente consideré la opción de irme por un segundo – tú papá estaría muy decepcionado si no cumples con tu parte del trato.

Él tenía razón, tenía que esforzarme para lograr mi objetivo.

Esa tarde la dedicamos solo a matemáticas, Shaoran parecía conocer la biblioteca de rincón a rincón pues cada vez que parecía atorarme en un tema se levantaba y regresaba con algún libro que me hacía sentir menos perdida. Cuando me atoraba con algún problema el me ayudaba a pensar en él y me obligaba a razonar, llegó un momento en que sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy – tenía la cabeza apoyada en el libro y aunque trataba de ocultarlo estaba exhausta así que le agradecí parar en ese momento – mañana seguimos.

-¡Al fin! – exclamé y luego eché la silla ligeramente para atrás. Resultó que no fue tan ligero el empujón pues pronto sentí las patas resbalar del suelo y en cámara lenta me vi cayendo al suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando caer pero nunca sucedió. Al abrirlos de nuevo solo me encontré con la mirada achocolatada de Li a menos de cinco centímetros de mi cara. Estaba deteniendo la silla y se lo agradecía pero el tenerlo tan cerca me hacía sentir algo…nerviosa. Podía examinar cada detalle de su cara, desde sus tupidas cejas hasta esos carnosos labios que parecían una fina línea de tan apretados que estaban. Mis mejillas se sentían tan calientes que no dudaba que se vieran como las de la chica de la entrada.

-¿Estás bien? – de pronto su voz se me antojó más grave de lo normal. ¡Detente Sakura! Frené mis pensamientos.

-Sí, gracias por detenerme

-Eres una chica muy distraída Kinomoto – al fin enderezó la silla y volvió a su lugar. Mi corazón siguió otros diez minutos palpitando como si acabara de correr un maratón. Guardé mis cosas a toda prisa ¿es que acaso también tenía que prohibirme a mí misma las salidas a solas con Li? Aunque por el momento eso era imposible, en verdad quería ir al campamento. Había descubierto cierto placer en componer canciones y me hacía mucha ilusión asistir a un lugar lleno de gente que quizá sentía lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Li, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda. Si mi promedio está donde está es gracias a todas esas lecciones que me diste.

-Sabes a veces extraño esos pulpos de salchicha que trajiste una vez – me dio risa la voz algo infantil con la que lo dijo.

-De acuerdo, mañana habrá pulpos para desayunar, pero no le digas a nadie que los hice para ti o comenzaré a recibir pedidos de todos.

-Será nuestro secreto – dijo y luego me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Justo cuando pensaba que mi corazón ya latía a su ritmo normal.

Cada vez que nuestras manos se rozaban por accidente, cuando su rodilla chocaba con la mía debajo de la mesa o cuando se acercaba a mí y me explicaba algo, sentía un cálido rayo de sol recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Fue casi una tortura sobrevivir una semana viéndonos después de clases, las cosas mejoraron un poco hacia el final de la semana cuando la biblioteca comenzó a llenarse de chicas "inexplicablemente" aunque también comencé a notar que muchas de ellas me miraban como si quisieran que mi cabeza explotara en el acto.

El viernes por la tarde confirmé que no era mi imaginación, mis zapatos llenos de gelatina me lo gritaban. Saqué ambos del locker y los llevé al boté de basura para intentar sacarles esa masa pegajosa. Intenté no llorar con todas mis fuerzas pero por más que apreté los ojos varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir hasta que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar tanto que tuve que sentarme en el suelo abrazando mi par de maltrechos zapatos.

En mi mente solo había una pregunta ¿por qué a mí?

Luego mil preguntas más surgieron, la principal ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa?

Estuve quizá media hora sentada contemplando la idea de ponerme los zapatos así, traía calcetas así que tal vez la experiencia no resultaba tan espantosa.

-¿Sakura? – giré la cabeza tan rápido que casi me dislocó el cuello, salía tan tarde de mis lecciones extras que nunca había nadie por ese pasillo, al parecer me había equivocado. Que alguien me viera en ese estado hacía que la panza se me revolviera - ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada – Eriol me tendió la mano para que me levantara - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-A veces apoyo al coro tocando el piano

-Ya veo – luego de eso quise que la tierra me tragara, no sabía qué más decir y estaba descalza a medio pasillo. Miré para todos lados tratando de idear un plan de escape.

Eriol no dijo nada más, se acuclilló en el piso junto a mí.

-Vamos sube – estaba tan impactada que sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos como si yo me encontrara debajo del agua.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes ir a casa con esos zapatos

Debí suponer que él se daría cuenta de lo sucedido, después de todo su poder de observación y deducción era cien veces mejor que el mío. No tenía caso discutir, no tenía muchas opciones más, así que subí a su espalda la cual resultó ser maravillosamente amplia. Estaba contemplando lo que creo eran sus omóplatos cuando se levantó a una velocidad que por poco me hace caer de espalda al suelo.

-Lo siento, creí que requeriría más esfuerzo para levantarte. Estás enclenque.

-¿Enclenque? – me hizo gracia la palabra - ¡oye! – pero también me ofendí.

-Te ves mucho mejor con esa sonrisa – dijo mientras me acomodaba bien y recogía mi mochila del suelo, resultó bastante cómodo viajar de esa forma – agárrate bien

Algo cohibida rodeé su pecho con mis brazos, así de cerca podía percibir de nuevo la colonia que me había cautivado aquella vez en el parque.

-Pensé que a ti no te molestarían

-¿Habían molestado a alguien antes? – sentí su pecho subir y bajar al suspirar.

-Hubo un tiempo en que no dejaban a Tomoyo en paz. Casi cada tarde hacíamos esto, fue antes de que fuéramos novios

-¿Así fue como se enamoraron?

Casi me doy un golpe al notar lo que parecía que estaba implicando. No parecía muy feliz ante la idea de tocar el tema así que no esperé una respuesta y comencé a hablar de lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, lo cual, extrañamente, fue mi hermano. Justo le estaba hablando de lo estricto que era conmigo y lo grosero que se portaba cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del cabello. Estábamos cerca de mi casa así que comencé a sudar frío solo de pensar que pudiera tratarse de…

-¡Toya! – sí, era él.

-¿Otra vez este mocoso? ¿Qué haces cargando a mi hermana? – había olvidado que quería que la tierra me tragara pero en ese momento lo volví a desear con todo mi corazón.

-Buena tarde – Eriol se limitó a sonreír y exhibir sus excelentes modales. Mi hermano por su parte siguió frunciendo el ceño mientras veía mis manos alrededor del pecho del chico y sus manos en mis muslos.

Pensándolo bien, si era una posición algo comprometedora.

-Uno de mis zapatos cayó en el lodo así que Hiragizawa se ofreció a traerme a casa

-Pudiste haberme llamado, monstruo

-¡Que no me digas monstruo! – pero ni mis protestas lo disuadieron de bajarme de mi cómodo asiento para llevarme a la casa como un vil costal de papas. Apenas me dio tiempo de agitar la mano y agradecer a Eriol.

-No me gustan tus nuevos amigos

-¿Porque son chicos? – sabía que mi hermano no simpatizaba con mis amigos, esa era la razón por la que mi vida amorosa era más bien escasa, pero nunca me lo había dicho.

-Porque siento algo raro en ellos. Ten cuidado

-Sí…sí claro

Las predicciones de mi hermano rara vez fallaban y aun así lo olvidé tan rápido como subí a mi cuarto y saqué los zapatos sucios de la mochila. Tenía peores enemigos de los cuales ocuparme en ese momento.

Las clases de Li resultaron tan buenas para mí que inclusive pasar al pizarrón ya no me parecía el camino al infierno. Esto compensaba un poco el hecho de que las chicas me jugaran bromas pesadas a todas horas y esas miradas asesinas que a veces hacían que mi nuca se sintiera pesada.

Al final de la segunda semana de intimidación Tomoyo se acercó a mí mientras limpiaba mi mochila por sexta vez en el día.

-¿Sabes por qué te molestan?

¿Era una broma? Casi quise descargar toda mi ira y frustración en ella y darle una buena cachetada. Claro que sabía por qué me molestaban, no era coincidencia que todo hubiera empezado después de que públicamente me vieran acompañada de Li después de clases, casi quería hacer las cosas que se imaginaban que hacíamos solo para desquitarme.

De todas formas le contesté.

-Según tú ¿por qué?

-Porque eres débil. Quieres agradarle a todos y eso es imposible.

-Pero… - traté de protestar, luego reflexioné y quizá solo quizá tenían un poco de razón. Pensé que al mudarme a un pueblo la gente sería más amable, al parecer me había equivocado. Algunas chicas pasaron a nuestro lado, me preparé mentalmente para las miraditas y los cuchicheos, pero estas solo agacharon la mirada y siguieron su camino. ¿Al fin iban a dejar de molestarme? Luego me di cuenta de la gélida mirada que Tomoyo les estaba enviando.

-¿Por eso tú eres así? – esta vez su mirada se dirigió a mí – lo siento, escuché por ahí que a ti también te molestaban.

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro pero no contestó nada.

-¿Necesitas dinero Sakura? – seguramente la cabeza de Daidouji era como un laberinto, nunca podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando y justo cuando creía haberla descifrado resultaba aún más misteriosa. ¿Necesitaba dinero? Mis padres habían aceptado pagar el campamento pero eso no quería decir que fueran a comprarme ropa o todas las cosas que necesitaba para ir.

-¿Por qué? – decidí comenzar a ejercer esa desconfianza que tanta falta me hacía aunque mi primer impulso había sido gritar "¡sí!"

-Naoko está enferma – claro, por eso no se había presentado a clases esa mañana – necesito ayuda. Igual que la vez pasada.

Pensé en la bolsita aún recluida al fondo de mi cajón, aún me daba miedo pensar en que alguien de mi familia necesitara algo de este y la encontrara. Por otro lado, realmente necesitaba un par de jeans y esos tenis que había visto en el centro comercial. Tallé por décima vez esa mancha que parecía imposible de quitar, también necesitaba una mochila nueva.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – la sonrisa de Daidouji se ensanchó y casi pude sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Al parecer había hecho un pacto con un ente no muy deseable.

-Te vas a divertir. Mañana en mi casa a las seis – y de nuevo con esa despreocupación tan suya dio media vuelta y se fue. ¿Me iba a divertir? ¿Qué tenía de divertido ir y sentarme en una mesa a repartir pequeñas bolsas llenas de polvo mágico?

Al día siguiente en su casa hicimos exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, al llegar la mesa estaba mucho más escondida que antes, al parecer esta vez no sería algo así como la recepcionista. Cuando entramos apenas estaban probando las bocinas y acomodando vasos llenos de cerveza en una mesa. Tuvimos tiempo de sobra para acomodar las fotografías que Naoko había tomado y rellenar las bolsas que nos habían faltado.

-Bien, esto se ve perfecto. Tú te sientas aquí y yo voy a promocionar para allá. No permitas que nadie se llevé nada sin depositar dinero en esta caja antes – acto seguido me entregó una caja de zapatos con una ranura en la tapa. Chicos y chicas comenzaron a llenar el lugar con su parloteo habitual, pronto perdí a mi acompañante de vista.

Esta vez no mucha gente se estaba acercando a la mesa. Sobre todo las chicas parecían evitarla como si yo les pudiera contagiar la peste.

-Pero si tenemos aquí a una pequeña zorra – genial, unas chicas de tercer año se acercaron contoneándose y diciendo cosas rudas como esa. Justo cuando pensé que todas me estaban evitando

-No solo es una zorra también es una traficante.

-Quizá deberíamos decirle al director sobre esto

-Tengo una idea mejor – la primera chica se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a sacudirla tanto que algunas de las fotos comenzaron a caer al suelo. Trataba de mantenerla en su lugar pero luego las otras dos se unieron y esta acabó volcándose.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo! – Tomoyo se acercó y las retó con esa mirada que tanto me hubiera gustado poseer en esos momentos. Las dos chicas más bajitas parecieron un poco amedrentadas pero la líder solo hinchó más su pecho y se acercó tanto a la morena que sus narices casi se tocaban.

-¿Estás defendiendo a la nueva zorrita porque te da lástima?

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie, pero si tiras la mesa con mí mercancía es obvio que voy a romperte la cara – ok, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse un poco agresivas, Salí de detrás de la mesa volcada y me puse entre ambas, no quería verme envuelta en una de esas peleas.

-Vamos chicas, cálmense – las dos secuaces se miraron entre sí y parecieron decidir que tampoco querían peleas.

-Narumi vámonos de aquí, no vale la pena – la chica le dirigió una última mirada desafiante a Tomoyo y luego se fue por donde había venido. Mi pecho se sintió más ligero, Luego la morena giró sobre sus talones para verme con toda su ira contenida y mi pecho volvió a apretarse.

-¡Esta fue una pésima idea! Yo me quedo en la mesa, tú vete

-No te pedí que me trajeras aquí – no me quedé a discutir, sabía que no era buena en ese terreno así que solo hice lo mismo que ella, me fui sin esperar a que la otra persona dijera algo en su defensa. Estaba tan enojada que empujar gente para abrirme paso parecía mi hobby. Al fin vi una puerta que parecía llevar al exterior, aparté a una parejita que se besaba apasionadamente y al llegar fuera inspiré hondo para que mis pulmones se limpiaran, adentro el aire estaba lleno de humo de cigarrillo. Miré a mi alrededor, al parecer había salido al patio trasero en lugar del delantero…genial.

Busqué con la vista la puerta por la que había entrado, era una casa bastante grande, sin darme cuenta había caminado varios metros lejos de la casa, la música llegaba a mis oídos llevada por el viento veraniego. Cerca de donde estaba había un chico sentado en la hierba, su vista estaba fija en la luna que resplandecía como un faro aquella noche.

-¿Yue? – su tez pálida enmarcaba sus ojos de una manera bastante peculiar aquella noche, era como si la luna fuera el complemento perfecto para sus facciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? – me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

-Vine a ayudar a Tomoyo con unas cosas, pero al parecer solo le causé problemas. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Yukito quería hablar con Nakuru – ¿Nakuru? No había oído hablar de ella hasta ese día, sentía curiosidad por saber más de ella pero sabía que preguntarle a Yue no serviría de mucho.

-¿No te gustan las fiestas? – era casi una pregunta tonta ¿qué más estaría haciendo afuera si no? De todas formas esa noche no tenía el ánimo para soportar el silencio.

-No, hay mucho ruido allá adentro – luego dio un sorbo al vaso que tenía en la mano, percibí un ligero aroma a alcohol.

-¿Eso es…?

-Cerveza ¿quieres? – le dije que no, la cerveza era una de las cosas que había probado por curiosidad y que casi escupo por su sabor. No entendía como a mis compañeros podía gustarles.

-No soy muy buena bebiendo. No entiendo por qué los chicos aman hacerlo – el chico permaneció callado un rato, enterré mi cara entre las piernas, solo quería irme.

-Quizá es porque nos hace sentir felices aunque sea solo por un rato. Es como ser tú sin ser tú – sus ojos reflejaban la luna perfectamente, sentí que estaba siendo honesto conmigo, tan honesto que era sobrecogedor. Recordé aquella vez que mi madre había estado muy grave en el hospital, mis amigos habían decidido que para animarme organizarían una pequeña reunión, esa noche al beber sentí que mis problemas habían desaparecido y que la Sakura del presente era una persona feliz.

-¿Me das un poco? – bebí aunque casi quise escupirlo de regreso al vaso cuando tocó mis papilas gustativas – creo que esto puede hacerte daño.

-Por lo general las cosas que me hacen daño no parecen dañinas, al menos con esto estoy seguro – di otro largo sorbo al vaso, por alguna razón mi pecho se sentía apretado aunque no de la misma forma que antes, esta vez las ganas de llorar apenas eran controlables para mí. Cuando me di cuenta el vaso ya estaba vacío.

-Lo siento, se acabó – Yue me regaló una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño vuelco. Era como si fuera él pero sin ser él…

-Iré por otra – cuando Yue se fue volví a recargar la barbilla en mis rodillas. Mis hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada, es decir, claro que antes me había fijado en alguien y hasta llegué a sentir que estaba enamorada, pero jamás había experimentado esa inquietud que ahora sentía al estar al lado de algunos de mis nuevos amigos.

-Toma – esta vez el chico regresó con un vaso en cada mano, no estaba muy segura de querer seguir bebiendo pero ya que se había molestado en traer una para mí la acepté.

-¿Al fin terminaste la canción?

-Voy a la mitad – estaba algo decepcionada de mí por escribir tan lento, di un pequeño sorbo al contenido de mi vaso, empezaba a sentirme algo mareada. De pronto Yue se tiró en el pasto y no solo eso sino que posó su cabeza en mi regazo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, casi me atraganto con el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de dar.

-Cántala para mí – esta vez si me atraganté y comencé a toser como si tuviera cáncer de pulmón o algo parecido. ¿Cuánto había bebido Yue? - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que…yo no canto, solo las compongo

-Haz una excepción, no hay nadie más aquí – acto seguido cerró los ojos. No estaba muy feliz de hacerlo, mi voz era terrible, aún recordaba el jardín de niños cuando intentaba cantar "huitzi huitzi araña" y desafinaba. Miré el reflejo de la luna en el líquido en mi vaso, luego me lo tomé de un solo trago.

Al principio mi voz tembló un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a cantar, al menos no fuera de la ducha y mi hermano siempre diciendo que iba a provocar un terremoto con esos alaridos no ayudaba mucho.

Luego mi garganta pareció calentarse y cantar se sentía mucho más natural para mí, comencé a tratar de afinar e incluso le añadí mi toque a la letra, pero la canción era tan corta aún que justo cuando le estaba agarrando el gusto terminó.

-Cantas muy bien – mis mejillas ardieron un poco aunque afuera el viento soplaba en una brisa refrescante.

-No intentes halagarme ahora. Sé que no lo hago bien.

-¡No lo hago por eso! – se reincorporó y de pronto me encontré con su respingada nariz a centímetros de la mía, estábamos tan cerca que cualquier persona que pasara por ahí hubiera pensado que nos besábamos.

Luego algo insólito ocurrió, miré a Yue a los ojos y en ellos creí ver reflejada la luna a pesar de que él me miraba a mí también. No lo sentí acercarse hasta que su boca rozó mi mejilla, fue un contacto suave y delicado, aun así logró que mis pensamientos chocaran entre sí creando un caos en mi mente.

-Eres mi musa Sakura – fue lo que creí escuchar después aunque todos mis sentidos estaban embotados por el alcohol y ese nuevo sentimiento que hacía a mi cerebro tener algo muy parecido a un corto circuito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Notas de rainy:**

Buen día queridas/os lectoras/es! He reaparecido trayéndoles el octavo capítulo de esta historia. No tengo mucho que decir más que ¿Vieron como en un solo capítulo metimos algo de SxS, SxE Y SxY? Jajajaja ¿cuál fue su momento preferido? No sé, creo que los momentos que más me gusta escribir son en los que Sakura y Yue están a solas, siento que ella es como esa tabla de salvación que él había estado esperando tanto tiempo aunque Shaoran no se queda atrás, para mí Sakura es para él como esa causa perdida que le encanta salvar (sí, sé que en Dark Side of the Road había una situación algo similar) pero en fin es un poco difícil cambiar esa percepción mía jajaja.

Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia y que dejen algún lindo comentario para ayudar con esa cosa llamada inspiración :D También recibo muy feliz los correos donde me dicen que han agregado la historia a alguna de sus listas así que vamos! Háganlo! Jajaja

Esta vez no podré contestar los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron :´( pero leí cada uno y todos ellos me ayudaron a escribir este capítulo jajaja es un poco extraño escribir en la oficina pero bueno, uno no escoge cuando las ideas llegan.

¡Nos leemos! ¡Dejen un lindo comentario/crítica/sugerencia!


	9. Espectáculo

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 9**

" **Espectáculo"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Después de la decepción que sufrió Tomoyo en la fiesta no volvió a dirigirme la palabra por un tiempo, al principio me ofendí e hice lo mismo pero luego me di cuenta de que sin ella mis labores como manager se volvían casi imposibles, de por si acercarme a las fans ya era imposible…necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara indirectamente.

Así que horneé las galletas de la paz y las llevé a la escuela, aproveché para hornear algunas para los chicos, después de lo ocurrido con Yue pensé que quizá las cosas cambiarían un poco pero todo seguía igual, así que decidí tomar esa noche como un pequeño sueño inducido por el alcohol.

Extendí las galletas a la chica, ella las miró con algo de desconfianza y luego acercó su mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo un gato montés en lugar de una bolsa de celofán llena de galletas.

-¿Por qué me das esto?

-Lamento haber arruinado las cosas en la fiesta – ese día la morena llevaba un listón adornando su largo cabello negro, a veces enviaba un poco su complexión y belleza, aquel era uno de esos días. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle que lucía tan adorable como un conejo recién sacado de una postal de pascua.

-Debí suponer que algo así sucedería

-Ya no quiero que las chicas me molesten. ¿Cómo hiciste para que se detuvieran? – sí, estaba algo desesperada, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención y la clase de atención que recibía no era precisamente la que me hubiera gustado.

-Ellas se van a detener pronto. Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso

-¿Cómo? – pero ella simplemente me sonrió y sacó una pequeña galleta con forma de estrella del empaque.

-Es un secreto

Esa tarde le entregué a cada chico una bolsa rellena de dulces, todos parecían complacidos pero ninguno puso una cara tan feliz como Yukito. Acabó con todas en menos de un parpadeo.

-Estaban deliciosas – me dijo cuando terminó el ensayo – ya que nos has traído comida creo que es justo que te enseñe cierto lugar.

-Pero – esa tarde tenía clase con Shaoran, no podía faltar – yo… tengo que…

-Kinomoto – escuché la voz de Li detrás de mí – esta tarde debo ir directo a casa, puedes acompañar a Tsukishiro.

Yuki le dio una sonrisa amable al castaño, este no la devolvió pero pude sentir una agradable sensación fluir entre ambos. ¿Por qué si Yukito y Shaoran se llevaban tan bien Yue no podía también? Vi a este último guardar la bolsa llena de galletas en su mochila, me entristeció un poco pensar que quizá no le gustaban las cosas dulces y lo único que había logrado era que se sintiera incómodo.

-¡Vamos!

-Claro – seguí al chico fuera de la escuela hasta una calle que aún no había descubierto, estaba llena de pequeñas tiendas que vendían desde muñecas de porcelana hasta postres de variados colores, nos detuvimos en una de estas últimas. Detrás de un enorme vidrio algunos chefs batían, mezclaban y adornaban pasteles como una maquina bien aceitada. Era casi hipnótico ver como aplicaban el betún a sus creaciones.

-Esta es mi pastelería favorita – podía ver porque.

-Esos pasteles se ven deliciosos

-¿Quieres comprar uno? – pensé en que me había acabado mi mesada comprando ingredientes para las galletas. Definitivamente no podía permitirme un pastel aunque me hubiera encantado – mi madre compró uno, podemos ir a casa y comer una rebanada.

-¡No es necesario! Puedo volver después a comprar uno

Yuki permaneció un rato callado, luego me tomó de la mano y comenzó a andar rumbo a su casa. Mientras caminábamos rumbo a nuestro destino recordé lo que me había dicho su hermano.

-Yukito ¿quién es Nakuru? – se detuvo un momento y me sonrió como si fuera una niña traviesa que acababa de meter la mano en un lugar sospechosamente oscuro.

-Es una senpai con la que solía divertirme cuando era más pequeño

-¿Tu amiga de la infancia? – él volvió a sonreír.

-Algo así – luego siguió andando y no dijo nada más. Al llegar a su casa su madre nos sirvió a ambos una rebanada enorme de pastel, con trabajos pude acabarme la mía. No vi a Yue por ningún lado a pesar de que esta vez su madre insistió en contarme la historia de algunos de sus muñecos de porcelana. Todos los había comprado en la calle a la que habíamos ido esa tarde, exceptuando algunos que habían sido regalos de los viajes de su esposo.

-¿Dónde está su esposo ahora?

-Hmmm déjame pensar, me parece que en Hong Kong. Tenía algunos negocios que atender con los Li. Escuché que también eres amiga de su hijo

-Es un buen chico, me ha ayudado mucho con mis estudios – la señora me sonrió, era un poco extraño notar que era la misma que su hijo usaba en cada ocasión que le era posible.

-Me alegra oír eso, el pobre no nació con el don de la palabra.

-Li se expresa muy bien – interferí, varias veces lo había escuchado leer en clase de inglés y su pronunciación y dicción me parecían casi impecables.

-No me refería a eso, no es muy bueno conversando con las chicas

-Madre – Yukito apareció de la nada con otra rebanada de pastel a medio comer – creo que sería mejor que llevara a Sakura a casa.

-Claro – la mujer me dio un último abrazo.

-Lo siento, mi madre no es muy afecta a Li, no está de acuerdo con su comportamiento un poco seco, quizá le molesta que no se lleve bien con Yue

-Es extraño que no se lleven bien, tienen un carácter muy parecido

-Bueno, en el pasado han tenido muchos desacuerdos, me parece que no se aguantan por ser tan parecidos.

Al llegar a casa mi hermano fue el primero en aparecer en la cerca.

-Te estábamos esperando monstruo – casi podía ver una venita de exasperación en su frente, aún desconfiaba de mis amigos, cada vez que veía uno era como si quisiera tener el super poder de calcinarlos con la mirada.

-No la regañes – habló Yukito – fue mi culpa que se distrajera en mi casa.

Toya parecía más propenso a los encantos de mi amigo que nadie, la venita en su frente desapareció y una extraña paz pareció invadirlo, se aclaró la garganta y abrió un poco más la reja para que pudiera pasar.

-La próxima vez podrían hablar por teléfono

-Prometo que la próxima vez lo haremos – luego le extendió la caja que traía en las manos – es un poco del pastel que comimos, por favor acéptalo.

-Bien bien tomaré esto como una oferta de paz

Me dio gusto ver que al menos uno de mis nuevos amigos parecía agradarle. Yuki pasó esa noche un rato en casa, a mi mamá parecía también parecerle encantador y qué decir de mi papá que parecía fascinado con las historias que le contaba sobre la comida que había probado en sus viajes con su padre.

-Pensé que ninguno de mis amigos te agradaba – molesté un poco a Toya luego de que se fue.

-Él parece inofensivo, hasta parece agradable

-Deberías venir a verlos tocar, el sábado van a tocar en un evento. Yuki es el vocalista y cuando se sube al escenario parece una persona totalmente diferente

-Lo voy a pensar, pero por ahora ve a dormir monstruo, mañana debes ir a la escuela.

Al día siguiente noté de inmediato el cambio a mi alrededor, como si una pesada bruma se hubiera disipado por la noche, las chicas me miraban con algo diferente al recelo, casi podía jurar que me miraban con algo de diversión. Lo importante era que las bromas habían parado, mis zapatos estaban limpios en el casillero y mi silla no tenía nada escrito. Incluso algunas me dirigieron un corto saludo al pasar a su lado. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Tomoyo?

Corrí al salón para encontrarme con ella, estaba tan feliz que quería abrazarla hasta que el aire le faltara en los pulmones, pero ella no estaba ahí, su lugar vacío hizo que mi entusiasmo se desplomara más rápido que la bolsa de valores en el jueves negro.

-Vaya, ese fue un cambio rápido de expresión – me sobresalté un poco al escuchar a Li detrás de mí.

-Li, estaba…buscando a Tomoyo – la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases comenzó a sonar, fui hasta mi lugar y me dejé caer en el asiento. La chica apareció un segundo antes de que apareciera el profesor, no se veía exhausta o preocupada, entró con paso elegante y se sentó en la silla tan campante como si hubiera llegado a tiempo. ¿Habría planeado esto? ¿volvía a ignorarme?

Durante las clases aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ese día teníamos examen de japonés así que traté de concentrarme en ello. Puse todo mi empeño en no fallar con ningún kanji y hacer una composición casi impecable.

Apenas sonó la campana del descanso me acerqué hasta su pupitre.

-¿Fuiste tú? – ella me miró como si le estuviera preguntando si el cielo era azul.

-Claro que fui yo – una pequeña sonrisa hizo que la comisura de sus labios se elevara orgullosamente – necesito ayuda con otro evento próximo y sería molesto volver a tener otra de esas escenas. Puedes agradecerme ayudando ese día.

-Gracias – hice una pequeña reverencia con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Casi pude percibir simpatía en sus ojos, pero claro se trataba de la princesa de hielo, sin decir nada más tomó sus cosas y se fue.

-Daidouji ¿es tu amiga? – Li volvió a aparecer de la nada, estaba casi segura de que provenía de algún misterioso linaje de ninjas.

-Sí – lo dije sin vacilar, si me hubieran preguntado dos días antes hubiera dicho que no lo sabía, pero a esas alturas estaba completamente convencida de que era mi única aliada en la lucha por sobrevivir la vida escolar. No es que no apreciara a los chicos, claro que ellos eran mi fuente principal de felicidad, pero la amistad entre chicas me parecía algo que no se podía igualar.

-Esa chica… es como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos solo con echarte una mirada rápida

-¡Tú también lo sientes? Pensé que era la única

-Estoy seguro de que el único que no se siente así es Eriol. Vamos a comer, los demás deben estar esperando ¿Qué hay en el menú de hoy? – mientras le platicaba sobre las bolas de onigiri que había hecho caminamos rumbo al árbol de cerezo, todos estaban ahí en sus puestos regulares riendo por algo que Yamasaki estaba diciendo. Cuando nos acercamos pude escuchar que estaba relatando la extraña vida que llevaban los osos polares cuando el planeta aún era una bola de fuego ¿existían osos polares entonces? Ahora comprendía porque Eriol se reía tanto.

-¿Está hablando sobre osos polares?

-No, sus antepasados, dinosaurios polares – apenas pudo parar de decir reír un poco para decirme eso, algunas lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos de tanto reír. Eriol parecía extrañamente feliz ese día.

Después de que Yamasaki terminó con su historia el ambiente se calmó un poco, la mayoría se concentró en comer, Shaoran estaba devorando el bento que había preparado para él mientras que Yuki y Yue comían pan, bueno no hace falta decir que Yukito acaparaba más pan que su hermano.

-¿Pasó algo bueno hoy? – como siempre Eriol no comía nada así que aproveché para conversar con él.

-Bueno…yo no diría que sucedió algo bueno pero me enteré de algo que quizá vuelva un poco más divertido el campamento

-¿Qué es? – casi di un saltito de felicidad en mi lugar al escuchar la noticia.

-Es un secreto – puso su dedo índice sobre su nariz y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa enigmática, cuando abrió los ojos dirigió su mano a mi cachete, rozó suavemente mi piel y luego lamió el dorso de su mano – tenías un grano de arroz.

Sentí mi rostro encenderse casi al instante. Cuando volteé hacia un lado para evitar su mirada me encontré con los rostros atentos de los demás. ¡Todos habían visto! Casi quise que me tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento.

-Ya terminé – Shaoran me entregó su bento vacío y luego se fue sin decir nada más, Yue ya ni siquiera estaba ahí, solo Yamasaki y Yukito permanecían impasibles con una pequeña sonrisa bailarina en los labios.

-Los veo en el ensayo de hoy – Hiragizawa también abandonó el lugar minutos después dejándome con los dos chicos.

-¿Qué? – ambos se miraron entre sí y siguieron comiendo. Jamás entendería del todo a los chicos.

El sábado, sorprendentemente, Toya cumplió su palabra y me acompañó al concierto. El lugar era muy parecido a un sótano, al entrar una chica bastante voluptuosa nos recibió y alegremente nos preguntó a qué banda íbamos a ver, le di el nombre de los chicos y un sello fosforescente nos fue puesto en el dorso de la mano. Claro que me di cuenta de lo lento que puso el sello de mi hermano y lo mucho que tardó sujetando su mano después de que el sello se secó. Me abracé al brazo de Toya y lo aparté un poco de la mesa, recibí una mirada cargada de odio de su parte.

-Aquí tienen sus boletos, tienen derecho a dos bebidas gratis – tomé los papelitos y aun mirándola me llevé al chico dentro.

-Monstruo ¿tienes miedo de perderte? – me solté de su brazo, seguramente no había notado nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Solo estaba vigilando que no te fueras a escapar – él me miró con desaprobación y luego me quitó los boletos de la mano.

-Voy por una cerveza, para ti…¿un refresco? – no esperó mi respuesta, estaba segura de que no me traería otra cosa de todas formas. Busqué una esquina acogedora para esperar a que empezara el espectáculo, estaba ansiosa por ver a los chicos arriba del escenario brillando como solían hacerlo en cada una de sus presentaciones.

-Solo tenían refresco de toronja – de mala gana lo tomé, entre todos los refrescos ese era mi menos favorito. Las luces se apagaron y los reflectores en el escenario comenzaron a parpadear, un hombre apareció debajo del reflector más grande y anuncio a la primera banda invitada.

Las primeras tres bandas fueron bastante malas, del tipo de banda que practica en el patio de la casa y nunca se pone de acuerdo sobre que canción tocar ese día, los vocalistas tenían voces bastante comunes por lo que lo único destacable eran la energía con que hacían la presentación. Toya incluso parecía aburrido.

La cuarta banda…no me esperaba el sonido que tenían, la chica era hermosa, alta, de cabello castaño, tenía el porte de una modelo de pasarela y la voz de un ángel. Sus agudos eran tan buenos que casi podía sentir como perforaban mi alma, sus graves eran un poco menos impresionantes pero su voz se volvía un poco rasposa lo que le daba un buen toque, me parecía ligeramente conocida. Tenían una buena base de fans, muchas personas coreaban sus canciones o movían las manos al compás de sus canciones más lentas, cuando llegó el momento de despedirse la multitud los despidió arrojando flores y peluches al escenario.

Los siguientes eran mis amigos, por un segundo me preocupé por lo mucho que me había impactado la banda anterior, luego recordé la voz de Yuki, lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que me gustaba escucharlo cantar, estarían bien.

-Hermano siguen ellos – pero Toya pareció no escucharme, estaba absortó mirando el escenario con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, de pronto vi una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro y un segundo después la multitud volvió a enloquecer, al parecer ellos también tenían una reputación en Tomoeda.

La primera canción que tocaron me la sabía de memoria, no solo porque los había escuchado practicarla un millón de veces pero era la primera canción que Yamasaki me había permitido componer con él, tardamos alrededor de una semana afinando cada detalle hasta que al final nos pareció perfecta. Escucharla en el escenario me hacía sentir tan feliz que empecé a cantar mientras mi corazón latía desbocado. Todos se veían tan diferentes ahí arriba, como si fueran inalcanzables, a veces solo deseaba tener alguna clase de talento musical y subir con ellos a presentar aquel fabuloso show.

Su presentación terminó con una lluvia de flores por parte de los fans. Varias chicas se amontonaron en el escenario en un intento por tocar a alguno de los chicos, lamentablemente fueron sacados del lugar antes de que algo más pudiera suceder. ¡Eso había sido fantástico! Iba a decírselo a Toya pero al mirar a mi alrededor no lo encontré. Decidí salir del lugar, los chicos habían prometido reunirse conmigo afuera después del espectáculo, no querían que me fuera sola a casa… aunque había olvidado mencionarles que mi hermano iría conmigo.

Afuera aún no había nadie, el viento soplaba frío contra mis mejillas por lo que me subí la bufanda un poco más. Creí escuchar algo a mi derecha, vi a Toya salir de una puerta trasera, alguien lo agarraba por las solapas empujándolo fuera mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared. La iluminación era tan mala que no podía ver quién estaba atacándolo ¿un ladrón? Estaba por ir a ayudarlo cuando alguien tocó mi hombro, salté en mi lugar de la sorpresa.

-Sakura, ¿qué estás mirando? – era Eriol con esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él.

-Mi hermano…creo que está siendo atacado – dirigió su mirada zafiro a donde yo estaba mirando antes.

-No me parece que lo estén atacando – la figura ya no lo agarraba de las solapas, simplemente tenía la cabeza contra su pecho. Toya…¿estaba acariciando su cabello? Algo no estaba bien… di un paso en su dirección, Hiragizawa me agarró del brazo. – no me parece que sea buena idea ir. Déjalo pasar por hoy.

-Pero… - todos los demás salieron en ese momento al parecer estaban contentos por el éxito que habían tenido esa noche, habían ganado suficiente dinero para comprar un nuevo teclado ya que el anterior había sufrido un percance la semana pasada.

-¿Por qué no vamos por algo de beber? – sugirió Eriol, los demás parecieron pensárselo un poco luego decidieron que era una excelente idea. Nunca había salido a beber con ellos y no estaba muy segura de llegar a ser la mejor compañía ya que era peso ligero en ese aspecto, así que cuando empezaron a andar deliberadamente me quedé atrás. Pensé que nadie lo notaría…al verlos partir noté que faltaba alguien ¿dónde estaba Yukito?

-¿No vienes? – Li rodeó mi cuerpo con su brazo tratando de hacerme avanzar. Miré una última vez hacia donde estaba mi hermano, ambas personas seguían ahí conversando animadamente.

.Yo… - dejé que Shaoran guiara mis pasos, no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de ver. Seguro…era mi imaginación… ¿no?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Notas de rainy:**

Hooola mis queridas/os lectoras/es! Ya sé, ya sé que desaparecí más de un mes TT_TT lo siento muchísimo, también sé que este capítulo me quedó bastante corto pero espero compensarlo con el siguiente, por favor recen para que la diosa de la inspiración no me abandoné de nuevo. No sé si es por el estrés pero en verdad no tienen idea de cuanto me costó juntar las ideas para este capítulo en específico, si no hubiera sido por todos sus hermosos comentarios quizá ni siquiera habría pasado de las 1000 palabras así que muchas gracias a todas/os los que dejaron un hermoso comentarios para el capítulo pasado.

Gracias a:

 **Sayuri, sofitkm, Guest (bueno digámosle fan anónimo xD), Lunabsc, Nancy, Tsukichan, Amairani. zavala. 714, alecartas, Katty romero, Andrea Manami.**

¡Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios y sospechas sobre la historia! Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como hasta ahora, prometo ya no estresarme para escribir la continuación jajajaja.

Y a ti que estas leyendo esto ¡Vamos deja un bonito comentario! Los autores en esta página no recibimos mejor pago que las opiniones de ustedes :D

Nos leemos!


	10. Porque son chicos

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 10**

" **Porque son chicos"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Mi tarro estaba vacío de nuevo, la mesa frente a mí parecía moverse aunque apoyé mi cabeza en el borde para que se detuviera, toqué mis manos…se sentían extrañamente gordas aunque al verlas con mis ojos no noté nada diferente.

-Acabamos de empezar con esto y tú ya vas con todo – Li estaba reclamando algo a Hiragizawa.

-Pensé que esta vez tampoco querrías participar – contestó Eriol con una voz tan ronca que por poco no la reconozco.

-Yo también participaré – ambos miraron a Yue con muda sorpresa - ¿qué?

-Nada, es solo que nunca habías querido meterte en estas cosas

-Porque son una molestia pero…

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que los estaba observando y dejaron de hablar. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿era lo que iba a hacer más divertido el campamento de verano? Yo también quería participar.

-¿De qué están hablando? – intercambiaron una mirada cómplice entre ellos, Eriol se levantó y fue hasta mi lado de la mesa para sentarse a mi lado. Estaba tan mareada que no opuse ninguna resistencia cuando empujó ligeramente mi cabeza para que reposara en su hombro.

-No es nada Sakura – escuché su voz provenir de su caja torácica, me pareció tan gracioso que comencé a reír sola.

-Sakura…mi nombre suena bastante gracioso – los demás me miraron atónitos mientras yo me desternillaba de la risa, luego comenzaron a reír conmigo, Eriol acariciaba mi cabeza rítmicamente como si fuera un gato, casi quería ronronear en sus brazos.

Giré un poco mi cuerpo y me abracé a su tronco como si se tratara de un peluche gigante. Yue y Shaoran se levantaron de sus asientos, aunque no los estaba mirando lo supe porque hicieron mucho ruido al mover sus sillas.

-¡Esto es injusto! – protestó Yue.

-¿Quieres compartir? – ¿compartir? Me erguí en mi lugar justo a tiempo para ver a Yue pararse a mi lado y abrazar mi cabeza como si se tratara de un balón. ¿De qué se trataba esto?

Shaoran también se acercó e intentó quitar a Tsukishiro de su lugar. Eriol solo reía a carcajadas, la escena se estaba volviendo bastante bizarra y comenzaba a marearme aún más debido al constante vaivén de mi cabeza entre un chico y otro. Una fría corriente de aire entró al lugar haciendo que todos volteáramos hacia la puerta recién abierta. Yukito estaba ahí sonriendo como si se acabara de ganar la lotería, mi hermano detrás de él parecía querer embestirnos a todos.

-¿Qué hacen con mi hermana? – su voz retumbó por todo el local, ¿qué me hacían? Reparé en que mi cabeza estaba recargada en el ombligo de Yue muy cerca de…no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas al notar aquel pequeño detalle, algunas lágrimas incluso salieron por mis ojos de tanto reír. Sentí a alguien jalar mi brazo tan fuerte que pensé se zafaría.

-Nos vamos de aquí monstruo. ¡Apestas a alcohol! ¿Cuánto tomaste?

-Hmmm dos…tres…cuatro tarros

-¿Cuánto tomó? – los tres chicos se miraron entre si y luego se encogieron de hombros, era difícil precisar cuanto habíamos bebido sobre todo porque el dependiente de la tienda era muy bueno rellenando el tarro cuando veía que estaba por terminarse.

-Me abandonaste ¿estabas con Yuki? Los vi haciendo cosas en el callejón – de nuevo más risa, mis pensamientos eran tan confusos que apenas podía seguir el hilo de uno sin ponerme a reír.

Toya se puso tan pálido que pensé se iba a desmayar, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo de dinero para luego depositarlo en la mesa de un manotazo.

-La próxima vez que emborrachen a mi hermana no les va a ir tan bien – luego de eso me cargó como a una princesa y me sacó de ahí – pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello o te vas a caer monstruo.

-¡No soy un monstruo! – de todas formas hice lo que me pidió, tenía suficiente con que mi cabeza pareciera un carrusel.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ellos ¿por qué nunca me escuchas?

-Porque son mis amigos – luego de eso mi mente dejó de funcionar, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en mi cama con un horrible dolor de cabeza con la boca tan seca que comenzaba a pensar que había comido un kilo de sal la noche anterior.

Bajé las escaleras tambaleándome de un lado a otro, al parecer seguía ligeramente mareada ¡genial!

Al menos no había nadie en casa, no estaba muy segura de poder fingir que todo estaba bien frente a mis padres ni de poder enfrentar la mirada inquisitoria de Toya. El timbre sonó ¿había estado sonando antes? Quizá eso me había hecho despertar a la terrible realidad. Terminé de llenar un vaso con agua y fui a abrir. Al otro lado Yamazaki me saludó con una brillante sonrisa. Casi quise cerrar la puerta en su nariz, no estaba muy segura de poder escucharlo parlotear con el dolor de cabeza que me aquejaba.

-Traje un poco de sopa – alzó la bolsa y olía tan bien que me aparte y lo dejé pasar. Fuimos directamente a la cocina, mi estómago comenzaba a rugir como si fuera un verdadero monstruo.

-¿Quieres un poco? – él dijo que no así que vertí todo el contenido en un plato y me senté a devorarlo en la mesa, normalmente cuando componíamos él se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa donde podía verlo, esta vez se sentó a mi lado - ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

-Tenía que volver a casa temprano, aún estoy castigado por el examen que reprobé

-Pero eso no afectó tu promedio

-Dile eso a mis padres – sacó de su mochila la misma libreta rota que usábamos para componer, siempre me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba usándola ya que las pastas pendían de dos o tres arillos y las hojas lucían como si hubieran caído en un río.

-¿Viniste a terminar la letra de una canción?

-Sí, anoche estuve pensando en eso

-Nunca te cansas de componer ¿verdad? – el negó con la cabeza, apuré lo que faltaba de mi desayuno y me tomé una pastilla antes de ponerme en la tarea.

-Esta canción es un poco triste – entre más la leía más me daba cuenta de que no contenía su vivacidad habitual, quizá en verdad le estaba afectando esa mala nota. La canción hablaba sobre un chico que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con su amiga – creo que podríamos darle un final un poco más optimista – no me gustaba mucho cuando Yuki cantaba canciones tristes, sobre todo porque a veces se metía tanto en la letra que me rompía el corazón ver su cara contraerse de angustia.

-¿Tú le darías la oportunidad? – me lo pensé un momento, nunca había sabido de algún amigo al que yo le gustara tanto, si eso llegaba a suceder estaba segura de que aceptaría sus sentimientos.

-Claro que sí, es mi amigo después de todo – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Podemos empezar una nueva canción entonces – tomó la libreta y le dio vuelta a la hoja.

-¿Y esta? – era una lástima desperdiciar el trabajo de toda una noche.

-Las terminaremos en otra ocasión – y así fue como pasamos el resto de la tarde componiendo una canción que me hacía sentir que el amor juvenil se había colado por la ventana. Nunca me había detenido a mirar a Yamazaki, habíamos pasado incontables tardes escribiendo a solas en esa misma mesa pero jamás lo había visto sonreír como ese día ni escribir con ese espíritu tan jovial.

Al mirarlo me di cuenta de lo alborotado que estaba su cabello, la delgada línea que parecían sus ojos escondían la pasión con que miraba el mundo y vertía en sus letras, sus manos se movían con habilidad escribiendo…casi como un pianista.

-¿Qué pasa? – dejó de escribir y me miró confundido, quizá lo había visto con demasiada intensidad. Mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

-Nada

\- o - o -

Los exámenes terminaron y mis calificaciones no solo se mantuvieron donde estaban sino que subieron un poco, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de ver a Li con un halo dorado sobre la cabeza y cada mañana me esforzaba el doble para hacer el desayuno para mi mentor. Antes de irnos de vacaciones debíamos organizar el festival escolar, nuestro salón decidió hacer una cafetería, creo que no debo mencionar lo emocionadas que estaban mis compañeras de solo pensar en ver a Li en un traje. No estaba muy segura de poder verlo ya que me habían asignado a la cocina debido a mi torpeza al transportar una charola.

Las siguientes semanas fueron ajetreadas entre los preparativos para el café y los ensayos para la presentación a los padres. La mayoría del tiempo me perdía los ensayos de la banda así que cuando iba procuraba llevar comida, todos me miraban ansiosos esperando que sacara lo que había en la canasta, por algunos minutos lograba que se olvidaran de toda la presión que tenían que soportar. Aun así no era lo mismo, estaba ansiosa porque llegara el verano.

Debido a sus ausencias comencé a acercarme más a Naoko y Tomoyo, ambas resultaron bastante más agradables de lo que imaginaba. A Naoko le encantaba contar historias de terror a pleno día y Daidouji la escuchaba con una ávida mirada que me hacía pensar que en su mente estaba tratando de recrear cada palabra. Yo, que era la personificación del miedo, prefería no escuchar y concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa mientras hablaba.

Mis trabajos con ellas se volvieron casi mi trabajo de medio tempo, incluso tenía una pequeña cuota asignada. Aunque claro, no todo podía ir sobre ruedas en ese ambiente, había algo que me preocupaba bastante. En cierta ocasión me cansé de observar a la gente ir y venir frente a mi pequeña mesa, decidí levantarme de mi lugar asignado y estirar un poco las piernas, pensé que si salía tenía cierta posibilidad de encontrar a Yue en el patio pero lo único que encontré fue a mis amigas fumando un cigarro sospechosamente delgado.

-¡Sakura! Ven – la castaña parecía entusiasmada al verme, estaba segura de que trataría de que fumara aquello y me prepare mentalmente para soportar – mira esto te va a hacer bien

-No quiero – rechacé el cigarro, no me atraía mucho la idea de probar cosas que quizá jamás podría dejar.

-Déjala – intervino la morena – Sakura está practicando para volverse una virgen – no me gustó mucho el comentario y menos la risita que le siguió pero le agradecía quitarme de encima a la chica.

-No estoy muy segura de que quieran fumar eso – ambas se miraron entre sí y se rieron, decidí que lo mejor era volver a mi mesa donde lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarme y observar a los demás autodestruirse.

Ese día acepté ir ya que mi padre estaba en una excavación, mi madre en una sesión fuera de la ciudad y mi hermano al parecer estaba en un viaje de investigación universitario, no contaba con que al regresar me encontraría a este último sentado en la sala mirando la puerta como si de un lince se tratara.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando al fin llegué a mi hogar, rebusqué mis llaves unos dos minutos en la mochila hasta que mi mano mágicamente dio con ellas después de chocar mil veces con todo lo demás, abrí la puerta y en cuanto mi mirada se acostumbró a la oscuridad lo primero que vi fue un par de ojos mirándome como si acabara de entrar a la casa equivocada, casi cerré la puerta y salí huyendo de ahí.

-Sakura – su ronca voz hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

-He…hermano ¿no se suponía que estabas de viaje?

-Está escrito en la pizarra que iba a volver hoy – casi me doy una cachetada a mí misma por no haber leído la maldita pizarra esa tarde, estaba completamente segura de que regresaría al día siguiente.

-Oh vaya – intenté hacer el asunto a un lado – bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir

-¡No tan rápido! ¿Dónde estabas? – comencé a sudar frío, era pésima mintiendo así que era casi imposible ponerme a inventar algo en ese momento. Su mirada inquisidora tampoco ayudaba mucho a que mis manos dejaran de sudar y mi cuerpo se sintiera como si me hubiera metido en un sauna cinco minutos antes.

-Bueno…verás…yo bu…bu – pero mi boca no quería cooperar, al contrario solo me hacía parecer más y más nerviosa – fui a una fiesta.

La venita en la frente de Toya empezó a palpitar y eso no era una buena señal. Hubiera deseado que mi madre fuera la que estaba sentada en ese sillón.

-Monstruo no puedes andar por ahí sola en la noche. Podría haberte pasado algo o podrían haberse aprovechado de ti

-Oh vamos Toya, ningún chico trató de aprovecharse de mí – ¿quién querría hacerlo si ni siquiera era copa C? Se preocupaba demasiado por cosas que jamás pasarían – ¿vas a decirle a mamá y papá?

-No, pero ya deja de ser tan rebelde monstruo o tendré que encadenarte en el sótano como se hace con los monstruos – casi quise darle un buen pisotón pero ya que había prometido no decir nada me guardé la rabia.

-Gracias hermano – le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me fui a dormir. Eso...había estado cerca, revisé el cajón donde tenía la pequeña bolsa, aún seguía allí acompañada por otros pequeños paquetes que mis amigas me habían forzado a recibir. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría con todo eso.

El día del festival como era de esperarse nuestro salón estaba lleno de chicas que deseaban ver a Li en su traje, en su favor debo decir que sí se veía muy bien, parecía recién sacado de un manga shoujo. Naoko llevaba horas tomando fotos suyas en todas las posiciones imaginables y estaba segura de que haría una fortuna con ellas.

Había un grupo más pequeño y reservado que deseaba ver a Yue, aunque él no se mostraba muy entusiasmado realizando su trabajo y cualquier excusa le servía para correr detrás de la cortina y sentarse en una taburete a mirar como trabajábamos los mortales detrás de escena.

-Shaoran es muy popular ¿no? – dije sentándome un momento a su lado, parecía tan aburrido que pensé que un poco de compañía no le vendría mal.

-Eso parece

-¿Te sientes mal? – su cara lucía un poco más pálida de lo normal. Toqué su frente con mi mano pero no parecía tener fiebre.

-No, solo estoy un poco cansado

-Debe ser cansado lidiar con todas esas personas – sobre todo cuando él no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente y menos a moverse de un lugar a otro con una charola en las manos. Seguramente Yukito estaba preocupado también, antes de que comenzara su turno lo vi asomarse unas diez veces – ¿quieres un poco de comida? Iré por algo.

Pero apenas me levanté sentí su mano retener mi muñeca, volví a mi sitio y lo miré esperando una explicación ¿no tenía hambre?

-Te…te ves bien en ese traje – el traje de las personas a cargo de la cocina consistía en un vestido negro y un mandil, no lo consideraba nada espectacular así que oír el cumplido hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran al instante.

-¿No tienes hambre? – soltó mi muñeca y negó con la cabeza, no me extrañaba ya que él comía muy poco pero aun así su aspecto me seguía preocupando, no podía decirle a Yuki que no había cuidado bien a su preciado hermano durante su ausencia.

-Cierra los ojos – lo miré extrañada, no iba a cerrar los ojos sin una explicación – tienes una pestaña en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde? – pero él solo frunció el ceño – de acuerdo cierro los ojos – todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor, sentí algo cálido chocar con mi mejilla aunque no estaba muy segura de que se hubiera sentido como su mano, el calor se fue recorriendo mi rostro hasta llegar a… escuché algunos gritos ahogados a mi alrededor, las chicas parecían realmente alborotadas. Abrí los ojos para ver qué diablos sucedía, algo me jaló tan fuerte del brazo que me hizo levantarme y comenzar a caminar sin que yo quisiera.

-¿Qué…? – estaba tan confundida que casi tropecé un par de veces, estaba caminando detrás de ¿Li? que se aferraba a mi brazo como si quisiera dislocarlo. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo caminar sin rumbo? Me detuve y me rehusé a seguir caminando – ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Él intentó jalarme para que siguiera andando, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ceder se acercó hasta mí y me acorraló contra una pared, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba como el espectáculo más entretenido de la tarde. Me arrepentí un poco de haberme detenido en ese lugar siendo que desde donde estaba podía ver la puerta que daba al patio, quizá allí la escena habría llamado un poco menos la atención.

-Donde no esté ese tipo

-¿Yue? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué! – casi gritó esta última pregunta – no sé quizá porque estaba a punto de besarte.

-Be…be…sarme – mi cara adquirió la tonalidad de un jitomate tan rápido que casi me desmayo – él solo me estaba quitando una pestaña.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? – estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y el latido de su corazón chocar contra mi hombro. ¿Yo? ¿Ingenua? Él era el que tenía que ir a hacerse unos lentes, Yue jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así ¿no?

-Yue no es así – y acto seguido lo empujé y corrí tan rápido como pude al patio. Estaba sin aliento cuando llegué al árbol de cerezo. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? Mi cabeza se sentía como si acabara de subirme a la montaña rusa, igual mi estómago que amenazaba con regresar mi desayuno por donde había entrado.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? – casi agradecí que fuera la voz de una mujer, había tenido suficiente de chicos por un día.

-Tomoyo – casi me abalancé sobre ella en cuanto la vi, tenía ganas de llorar y de golpear a alguien pero lo único que hice fue aferrarme a ella como si con eso pudiera olvidar todo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Li está actuando de un modo extraño – recibí unas cuantas palmadas de consolación y aunque hasta ese momento sus manos habían permanecido pegadas a sus costados en ese momento me rodearon como lo habrían hecho las de una madre compresiva.

-Puede que las cosas se pongan difíciles de ahora en adelante, pero puedes hablar de ello conmigo – me separé un poco de ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – ella solo me sonrió un poco.

-Porque son hombres

Estaba tan confundida que casi quise llorar de nuevo, contuve mis lágrimas y le regale una sonrisa que quizá era más para mí, con esa sonrisa trataba de decirme que todo estaría bien a pesar de que mi vida parecía ser una montaña rusa que apenas comenzaba su caída libre.

-¿Ya recorriste los demás salones? – negué enérgicamente, acababa de terminar mi turno en la cocina por lo que cuando ella lo propuso mi humor se volvió un poco mejor, el grupo de Yukito había hecho una casa embrujada, él se veía bastante fantasmagórico cuando salía del pozo en el que lo habían metido, casi me pasé la mitad del recorrido aferrada a la espalda de Tomoyo que parecía no temerle a nada. Agradecí a todos los dioses cuando salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al salón de Yamazaki y Eriol, ellos habían hecho un planetario por lo que me sentí un poco más tranquila al entrar, era hermoso ver estrellas proyectadas en el cielo y planetas colgando de hilos casi invisibles. Naoko se nos unió unos minutos después, estaba segura de que Eriol estaba por ahí usando un traje mientras explicaba a los visitantes la composición de los planetas y lo lejanas que estaban las estrellas a pesar de que nosotros las veíamos tan cerca.

-Ya es mi turno en el café – anunció Tomoyo a mitad de la explicación – nos vemos en un rato – la vi irse, Naoko estaba apretando el botón de la cámara tan frecuentemente que casi podía ver la exasperación en la cara de Eriol que trataba de mantenerse estoico.

Para distraerse un poco me dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras los demás observaban Jupiter, lo bien que estaba pintado y lo suave que era al tacto.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la explicación?

-¡Estupenda! Creo que tienes madera para esto, tu voz es casi como la de Morgan Freeman.

-Oh vamos Sakura, no trates de halagarme o esto se puede poner difícil – ¿difícil? Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería pero las personas lo miraban impacientes esperando la siguiente explicación – ¡ups! Debo irme.

-Tengo todas las fotos que necesito ¿vamos por más fotos de Li? – no tenía muchas ganas de volver al salón así que le sugerí que se tomara un descanso y fuéramos a comer algo. No se veía muy convencida pero aceptó.

Mi hermano había prometido ir al festival, estaba segura de que no iría pero apareció ya casi al final…acompañado por Yukito.

-¡Vaya! – escuché a Naoko exclamar a mi lado – un hombre maduro y apuesto está caminando hacia nosotras ¿debería sacarle fotos?

No esperó mi respuesta. El flash de la cámara le dio directo en la cara a Toya que me miró en busca de una explicación o una excusa para no agarrar la cámara y romperla por la mitad.

-¡Hermano! Pensé que no vendrías – casi se le cae la mandíbula a la castaña al escuchar la palabra hermano. Dejó de tomar fotos y se presentó tan formalmente que casi la podía confundir con una anciana.

-Te lo prometí monstruo ¿me vas a enseñar el lugar o no?

-Podríamos ir al café del salón de Sakura y tomar algo – ofreció Yuki, seguramente Shaoran ya no estaría allí ¿no?

Caminamos detrás de ellos.

-Vi que mirabas un poco extraño a Tsukishiro – susurró Naoko en mi oído. No estaba muy segura de querer contarle lo que había sucedido pero si no se lo contaba a ella ¿a quién? Tampoco podía decirle a los chicos mis sospechas.

-Bueno el otro día me pareció ver algo extraño…algo que pasó con mi hermano – la chica dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Sabes que Yukito es bisexual?

-¿Bi…bi…bisexual?

-Había un rumor hace algún tiempo, decían que Yuki es capaz de volver gay a cualquier hombre si se lo propone.

¿Gay? ¡Gay! Llegamos al salón y casi me estampo con la puerta. Estaba tan impactada que en mi cabeza no había espacio para mis funciones básicas. Mientras tomábamos café lo único que podía hacer era observarlos, de repente me parecían demasiado amistosos entre ellos ¿cuándo había pasado eso? ¿era verdadero ese rumor?

-De…debo ir al baño – me paré tan rápido que por poco tiro todo lo que estaba en la mesa. Fui directo a la cocina donde estaba segura de que Tomoyo estaría. Servía un pastel cuando me acerqué a ella en otro ataque de pánico.

-Tomoyo tienes que ayudarme – me miró como se mira a un animal molesto que no deja de pegarse a tu pierna en busca de afecto. Quizá vio desesperación en mis ojos porque suspiró y puso una de sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – la llevé hasta la cortina.

-¿Ves al chico con Naoko y Yuki? – ella asintió – es mi hermano y creo que Yuki lo ha convertido en su objetivo.

-Vaya ¿tendrás que empezar a llamarlo cuñado? – le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, no puedo permitir que ellos…que ellos … - me puse colorada de solo pensar en ello.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?

-Pues no sé… podrías distraer a mi hermano un poco

-¿Distraerlo? Osea ¿quieres que sea encantadora con él?

-¡No! Solo quiero que no tenga tiempo de ver a Yuki, Naoko no es muy buena con las conversaciones mírala justo ahora está pensando si tomar una foto de esos dos.

Tomoyo se mordió un poco la uña del dedo gordo. Pensé que no me ayudaría, casi me di por vencida cuando vi su boca curvarse un poco hacia arriba.

-Oye tu hermano no está tan mal. Es bastante apuesto

-¿Apuesto? – Toya…no me parecía apuesto. Lo miraba y lo único que venía a mi cabeza eran todas esas veces en que me había llamado monstruo con esa boca tan molesta que tenía.

-Creo que podría ayudarte – se quitó el mandil y le dijo a una de las chicas que volvería enseguida. La mayoría de ellas parecían temerle un poco por lo que nadie puso objeción alguna a su partida. A paso seguro se acercó a la mesa conmigo detrás, Toya dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía el chico a su lado en cuanto nos vio llegar. ¿Se había fijado en Tomoyo?

-Toya ella es Tomoyo Daidouji. Mi amiga – la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió como seguro los ángeles deben hacerlo.

-Pensé que Sakura solo se juntaba con esos inútiles chicos. Me alegra ver que tiene una amiga

-Me halaga que te haga feliz que Sakurita y yo seamos amigas – ¿Sakurita? ¿De dónde diablos había sacado ese apodo? Bueno mi hermano parecía haberse olvidado de Yuki por el momento y eso me hacía respirar tranquila un rato. Vi la cara triste de Yuki y casi quise llevarme a la morena de ahí pero…esto era por un bien mayor ¿no?

Sakura la heroína en esta historia esperaba no estarse equivocando…de nuevo.

 **Notas de rainy:**

Mis queridas/os lectoras/es! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir para ustedes, ya extrañaba esta sensación de estar avanzando con la historia. Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que a pesar de la demora estén amando esta historia tanto como yo. Es que es como mi pequeño bebé a veces voy en el transporte público pensando ¿y si agrego esto? O ¿y si quito aquello? Y aunque no lo crean así han nacido muchas de las ideas que plasmo por aquí aunque debo agradecer infinitamente también todos sus comentarios que a veces me hacen ver las cosas desde una perspectiva que no me había planteado.

Pero en fin pasando a la historia me parece que los más perspicaces ya habrán captado por donde va la historia y qué es lo que hizo Tomoyo para que dejaran de molestar a Sakura ¿no? ¿no? Bueno entonces sigamos con el misterio y que más misterio que saber si Yukito en verdad va detrás de Toya y si en verdad le tira a ambos bandos, yo creo que él tiene el poder de volver a un chico completamente heterosexual en gay con esa calidez que desprende pero bueno ya que Tomoyo se ha decidido a meter la nariz ¿quién creen que ganará su corazón? Mal Sakura mal por ti eso de andar destruyendo parejas.

No habíamos visto mucho de Yamazaki en acción la verdad hubo algún momento en que pensé dejarlo fuera de esto pero bueno dado que ya lo exploté en una historia anterior y es con el que Sakura parece compartir una pasión dije ¿por qué no? Se merecía su parte en esto aunque el chico si que avanza lento contrario a Yue que al parecer estaba a punto de besar a la castaña o al menos eso dice Li ¿será verdad?

Los problemas apenas empiezan ¿qué pasará después? ¿Sakura tendrá preferencia por alguno de los chicos?

Estaré esperando ansiosa sus lindos comentarios llenos de inspiración! Prometo empezar justo ahora a escribir como poseída para no atrasarme de nuevo. Espero leernos pronto!

Pensaba al fin contestar los comentarios de manera personal pero he tenido unas semanas de locos así que disculpen si lo hago aquí TT_TT aun así saben que los leo y amo cada palabra.

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Sofitkm:** Bueno creo que algunas de esas preguntas quedaron respondidas en este capítulo ;) espero jajaja y sobre si son primas… pues no en esta historia son desconocidas bueno aunque por el momento parece que se llevan bastante bien. Muchas gracias por todos los lindos comentarios!

 **Lunabsc:** Sip si era Yukito jajaja aunque bueno dejamos a la imaginación lo que pasó después de que Sakura se fue. Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario! :D Espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Amairani . SS:** Ok u.u siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el anterior! :D

 **Andrea Mamani:** Muchas gracias por todos los lindos comentarios que has dejado! Prometo esforzarme el doble y actualizar más seguido TT_TT espero sigas disfrutando el fic! :D

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Muchas gracias por leer el fic! :D Bueno…nunca me había puesto a pensar en si me agrada Tomoyo o no pero ahora que lo dices me parece un personaje bastante interesante y siempre acabo haciéndola parecer la mala del cuento aunque siempre tiene buenas intenciones. Bueno n_nu como digo siempre es difícil corregir algunas cosas jajaja. Espero sigas disfrutando el fic! :D

Y muchas gracias a todas/os las/os que agregaron la hostoria a sus listas un besito especial ;3

Nos leemos!


	11. La verdad frente a mis ojos

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 11**

" **La verdad frente a mis ojos"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Antes de irme al campamento de verano me aseguré de que Tomoyo cuidara bien de mi hermano. Me había enterado un poco después del festival que Yukito permanecería en la ciudad ya que antes de que acabara el campamento su padre iba a volver y viajarían juntos a Shangai unos días. Le pregunté a Yue por qué él no iría pero solo se limitó a mirar al horizonte y no decir nada más. Realmente comenzaba a sentir tanta pena por el chico que quería envolverlo en una mantita y llevarlo a casa para que nada más le sucediera.

-Iré a visitarlo cada tarde si es necesario – me dijo la chica con un tono burlón antes de subirme al camión que me llevaría a las cabañas donde sería la aventura. De pronto todo mi entusiasmo se había convertido en ansiedad.

-Confío en ti – me subí al autobús y ocupé el asiento junto a Yamazaki.

-¿Qué hacía Daidouji aquí? – preguntó Shaoran asomándose a nuestros asientos desde atrás.

-Tenía que regresarle algo que me prestó el otro día – reí un poco para restarle importancia. Yue estaba a mi izquierda y me miró como si supiera exactamente lo que ella hacía allí. ¿Yukito le habría contado algo? Bueno de todas formas seguramente él entendía que no estaba bien hacer tu objetivo a los hermanos de los demás.

-Será increíble, el verano pasado vi a un oso de cuatro metros de alto pescar una trucha en el río – ¡diablos! Un oso tan grande debía ser intimidador.

-¿No tuviste miedo? – Yamazaki negó con la cabeza.

-No, estaba bastante lejos como para ser visto y es bien sabido que los osos no atacan si no te mueves – anoté mentalmente el consejo que acababa de recibir. No me fuera a encontrar un oso y mi primer instinto fuera salir corriendo del lugar. Escuché a Eriol reír detrás de nosotros, miraba a Li que también escuchaba atento los consejos de Yamazaki. De pronto me dio la sensación de que quizá la historia no era tan verídica.

-No deberías engañarla así – me sorprendió que Tsukishiro estuviera tratando de desmentir al pelinegro normalmente solo ponía los ojos en blanco y expresaba su exasperación con un gruñido, a veces ni siquiera eso, simplemente ignoraba todo lo que el chico dijera – deberías sentarte a mi lado, te va a contar mentiras todo el camino.

Takashi comenzó a reír, ¿era todo mentira? Si no hubiera estado sentada seguramente me habría ido de espaldas de la decepción ¿cuándo aprendería a diferenciar cuando hablaba enserio y cuando no?

-Creo que eso haré – no me hacía muy feliz ser engañada todo el camino pero cuando estaba por levantarme Li volvió a aparecer para empujarme por los hombros y hacer que permaneciera en mi lugar.

-Es peligroso levantarse mientras el camión esta en movimiento – lo dijo tan serio que hasta consideré abrocharme el cinturón. Deseché la idea cuando escuché a Eriol reír de nuevo ¿todos estaban decididos a tomarme el pelo durante el viaje? Di un largo suspiro, quizá era su deporte favorito. Que Dios me ayudara si me había convertido en el blanco de sus bromas…un momento ¿a eso se refería Hiragizawa con algo que haría más divertido el campamento?

El resto del camino el chico que nos cuidaba nos hizo cantar algunas canciones para calentar la voz, lástima que Yuki no estaba con nosotros después de todo él era el vocalista de nuestra querida banda. Cantamos como si quisiéramos que nuestros pulmones explotaran bueno al menos yo y Yamazaki lo hicimos, Yue no parecía muy entusiasmado con la tarea y no podía observar a los otros dos ya que estaban detrás.

En cierto momento saqué todos los dulces que había llevado conmigo, un viaje no era un viaje sin gusanos de goma y chocolates, todos concordaron en que llevar a una chica al viaje había sido la mejor idea ya que siempre cargábamos con cosas así. No hace falta decir que comí menos de la mitad de los dulces.

Al llegar estaba tan entumida que salté de la plataforma y me estiré como si llevara diez días durmiendo en lugar de solo unas horas viajando. El lugar era bonito, había varias cabañas esparcidas entre los árboles, incluso había un escenario en la mitad del bosque con los pinos y las flores como adorno natural.

-Bien chicos tomen sus cosas y divídanse en grupos. Chicas a la derecha, chicos a la izquierda – me sentí un poco triste ya que me iba a separar de las personas que conocía en aquel lugar. Busqué mi maleta entre la pila que habían hecho a un lado del camión y me dirigí a la maldita parte derecha del lugar, algunas chicas cuchicheaban cosas sobre algunos chicos que ya eran regulares en el lugar.

-Pensé que Hiragizawa no vendría este año, me alegra que haya decidido asistir ¿no es un sueño?

-Como un príncipe – ambas chicas hablaban tan fuerte que me fue imposible ignorarlas. ¿Un príncipe? Sabía que él tenía modales de ensueño y un carisma que podía hacerte creer que el cielo era morado pero llamarlo príncipe me parecía bastante cursi.

Puse los ojos en blanco sin querer y las chicas me miraron como si acabara de apuñalar a una de ellas. Oh genial, mi primer día y al parecer ya me estaba buscando problemas. Una de ellas comenzó a andar hacia donde yo estaba, se movía como lo haría una serpiente, lenta y cadenciosamente.

-¿Tienes algo que decirnos? – me preguntó mientras hacía que su pecho se hinchara como el de un pavorreal. Su acompañante no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado y adoptar la misma pose defensiva.

-No, no tengo nada que decir – me colgué la mochila al hombro y estaba por irme cuando la otra decidió abrir su bocota.

-¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotras porque llegaste con ellos? – Sí, en cierto modo eso me volvía mejor, al menos si llamaba a uno de ellos príncipe podía decir que había experimentado todos sus encantos de primera mano, pero mi tiempo siendo acosada en Seijo me había enseñado que mantener mi perfil bajo era lo mejor que podía hacer por lo que solo agaché la mirada y me concentré en analizar la tierra bajo mis pies – ¿eres muda o algo así?

-Quizá solo es sorda – la chica se acercó aún más y repitió la pregunta casi gritando en mi oído. Tenía tantas ganas de empujarla que casi lo hice.

-Chicas no deberían estar molestando a nadie el primer día

Mi salvadora tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos miel y la sonrisa más pura que jamás había visto.

-Mi nombre es Rika Sasaki - me dijo mientras parecía destilar miel por los poros. Las chicas que me habían estado molestando farfullaron algo, seguramente no muy cortés, y se fueron con sus maletas al hombro.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto - me incliné ligeramente, me inspiraba cierto respeto el hecho de que pudiera deshacerse de las abusadoras con tanta facilidad.

-Eres amiga de los cinco chicos por allá - señaló al otro lado del campamento donde Eriol y los demás se gastaban bromas mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña que les había sido asignada - no me extraña que esas chicas te estuvieran molestado. Cada año buscan problemas con quien sea que parece un poco cercana a ellos.

-¿Cada año? - su respuesta me dejó con la vaga sensación de que debía indagar más en esa afirmación pero tan pronto como el profesor se acercó a informarnos que habíamos sido asignadas como compañeras de cabaña mi mente se olvidó del asunto. Las cabañas no eran muy grandes solo había tres camas, una en cada pared, una puerta que seguramente conducía al baño y una mesita central en donde seguramente esperaban que cupieran todos nuestros enceres femeninos (imposible).

Nuestra otra compañera lucía un poco menos dulce, lucía dos coletas trenzadas como si fueran su mayor orgullo y parecía lista para patear traseros en el momento en el que se le presentara la oportunidad.

-Mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara - me miró de arriba abajo y luego soltó un largo suspiro. Algo reluctante me presenté de nuevo - con que Sakura Kinomoto, escoge bien amiga.

¿Escoger? ¿El taller al que quería asistir? Ya había decidido asistir al de composición aunque compartíamos varias actividades con los integrantes de los demás talleres.

Ese primer día no hicimos mucho, me encontré con Yamazaki en el taller de composición donde formamos nuestro duo dinámico para componer una canción breve, yo no era muy buena cantando pero por el bien de nuestro equipo canté mientras mi compañero se encargaba de ponerle un poco de música con el piano.

-Tocas muy bien el piano y la batería - le dije en cuanto regresamos a nuestros lugares.

-¿Te gustaría aprender? - no estaba muy segura de tener la coordinación necesaria para lograrlo pero si la pregunta era si quería...

-Me encantaría - quizá soné más entusiasmada de lo que debía. Mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí al notar que varias de las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con curiosidad.

-Después de esto tenemos un poco de tiempo libre, podría enseñarte algunas cosas - asentí aún un poco cohibida, había pensado ir con los demás a explorar el bosque pero ya que se me presentaba la oportunidad de aprender no la podía desperdiciar.

Tal como lo había prometido cuando todos se fueron pedimos permiso al profesor para sentarnos al piano.

-Esto es un piano de cola pero es muy similar a un teclado, si aprendes a tocar uno no tendrás ningún problema con el otro - jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo serio que se ponía el moreno cuando hablaba de cosas relacionadas con la música. Si lo pensaba detenidamente cuando componíamos jamás había escuchado que mencionara una de sus historias disparatadas.

Me enseñó las notas, para qué servían las malditas teclas negras y al final intentó que tocara un poco.

-No sé si pueda, apenas estoy asimilando las notas - tomó mi mano y la puso sobre una de las teclas.

-Yo sé que puedes - luego de eso comenzó a tocar al otro lado del piano, comencé a mover mis dedos imitando sus movimientos, para mi sorpresa sonábamos bastante bien, un poco más animada comencé a repetir una y otra vez la misma secuencia.

Al final nuestras manos chocaron, la música se detuvo y entonces el chico posó su mano sobre la mía haciendo que el piano emitiera una nota extrañamente larga.

-Sakura... ¿te gusta componer música conmigo?

-Claro que sí, nunca me había divertido tanto - era la verdad, nunca se me había ocurrido componer hasta que lo había visto hacerlo con la devoción que lo hacía.

-Entonces... - en ese momento Eriol apareció en la puerta del salón. Miró nuestras manos aún enlazadas sobre el teclado y una pequeña sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios.

-¿Están practicando piano? Yo podría enseñarte pequeña Sakura - se sentó a mi lado de tal forma que quedé en el centro del banco entre ambos chicos. Eriol tomó mi mano libre y depositó un pequeño beso en ella, sentí la mano de Yamazaki apretar mi otra mano ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

Quería salir corriendo del lugar pero ya que ni siquiera me era posible moverme opté por la segunda mejor opción que era sonreír y tratar de calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Vamos chicos, si sujetan así mis manos no voy a aprender nada - dejé de sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía, al fin podía respirar tranquila. ¿A esto se refería Tomoyo con "porque son chicos"? Había tenido muchos amigos hombres pero ninguno tenía esta clase de comportamiento tan errático. ¿Así eran las amistades en Tomoeda? ¿Qué clase de pueblo endemoniado era este?

Al final ambos querían enseñarme a tocar el piano pero dado que mi atención no podía dividirse tan fácilmente mi cerebro no captó nada. Aprendí lo básico, lo demás fueron pequeñas peleas entre ambos chicos mientras se disputaban sobre qué canción querían enseñarme.

La hora de la comida me salvó de la pesadilla de estar en medio de aquello, al llegar al comedor nos reunimos con Yue y Li que nos miraban como si acabáramos de descender de una nave espacial, Rika se acercó a nuestra mesa y se sentó junto a mí, se lo agradecí infinitamente dada la tensión que se podía sentir en el ambiente. La comida no era muy esplendida, un poco de sopa y una barra de cereal como postre pero bueno tendría que conformarme. Rika me habló sobre sus experiencias anteriores en el campamento y lo mucho que iba a disfrutar las actividades nocturnas del primer día.

En efecto, por la noche se encendieron varias hogueras grandes alrededor de las cuales acudieron a sentarse los participantes, fui en busca de mis amigos, como era de esperarse ya estaban instalados en una de estas tratando de asar bombones sin mucho éxito.

-Vaya esto es más complicado de lo que pensé - se quejó Yamazaki mientras retiraba del fuego una plasta negruzca. A veces echaba en falta a Yuki para rellenar los silencios con su plática casual y su sonrisa cálida. Ese tren de pensamiento solo me llevó a pensar en Toya y en su posible cambio de sexualidad, ¿y si él era gay desde el principio? pero mi hermano había tenido varias novias en el instituto ¿era eso posible?

Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera noté que Rika se había sentado a mi lado. Fue hasta que me moví y casi choco con ella que lo noté, tenía un aura muy parecida a la de Yukito, eso me consolaba un poco aunque el estar con ella de alguna forma me aislaba de los demás. Como si entre los chicos y yo se formara una pequeña barrera cuando había otra chica rondando, una barrera que les impedía hacer las cosas que normalmente hacían...lo cual si lo pensaba detenidamente no era tan malo.

-Bien, hoy comenzaremos con un pequeño ejercicio de canto ¿quién se atreve a intentarlo? - automáticamente todas las miradas fueron a parar hasta mí. ¿Yo? ¿Cantar? ¿acaso querían comenzar su estancia quedándose sordos? - vamos Kinomoto, todos parecen apoyar tu candidatura al reto.

Aún algo estupefacta me levanté de mi asiento y, aunque estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, me preparé para cantar lo que sea que debía cantar. El profesor comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra, era una canción muy conocida así que empecé a cantar con la voz temblorosa que todos ya conocían.

-Bien ahora todos - los demás comenzaron a cantar poco a poco, me costaba distinguir las voces de cada uno, siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber como eran las voces de mis otros compañeros de banda. Agucé el oído aunque esto hizo que mi voz desafinara aún más. La voz de Yamazaki era bastante normal, no tenía matices ni sentimiento, la de Eriol era bastante melódica casi como escucharlo tocar el piano, la de Li también tenía un gran matiz aunque un poco más tosco y Yue...bueno al parecer no compartía de modo alguno el talento de su hermano y se rehusaba a abrir la boca. Lo miré y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me pareció que su semblante se suavizó un poco pero no por eso comenzó a cantar.

Los siguientes días se podrían resumir como yo tratando de componer una canción y los chicos haciendo cosas raras como siempre, mi única tabla de salvación, lo que me ataba un poco a la cordura era Rika que me recordaba que existía una vida más allá de ellos que de momento parecían haberse convertido en mi mundo.

Para la presentación final debíamos hacer una presentación en equipo, formar una pequeña banda como proyecto "escolar" y todo habría sido perfecto de no ser porque...nos faltaba alguien que cantara. Propuse que cantara Eriol pero él se negó diciendo que jamás en su vida se atrevería a cantar sobre un escenario a menos que la reina de Inglaterra se lo pidiera.

-Li...- lo miré con ojos de cachorrito pero él solo dijo que no era su papel y debía concentrarse en la guitarra. Por votación unánime fui elegida como la vocalista.

Estaba segura de que me derretiría en el escenario o algo parecido en cuanto lo pisara.

Los ensayos no eran precisamente mi parte favorita del día sobre todo porque mis clases de canto eran inexistentes, solo me paraba ahí frente al micrófono e intentaba dejar salir mi voz lo mejor que podía. Era muy frustrante.

Tanto que un día antes de la presentación me fue imposible dormir. Di mil y un vueltas en la cama pero era como tratar de dormir sobre una enorme roca caliente, desolada decidí salir a caminar. Sentir la arena bajo mis pies me hizo sentir un poco más relajada, hasta el sonido de las olas parecía calmar mi ansiedad. Divisé una figura a lo lejos, sentado casi a la orilla del mar Shaoran miraba las olas.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Estaba por sentarme a su lado cuando recordé lo sucedido durante el festival escolar, no habíamos hablado mucho de ello después de que sucediera así que lo había relegado a un rincón distante de mi mente, de pronto me arrepentía de haberme acercado con tanta confianza a hablar.

-Estoy pensando – me senté a unos cuantos pasos de él, a una distancia a la que podía escucharlo pero si estiraba mi brazo no era capaz de tocarlo. Solo dijo eso y luego el oleaje fue lo único que interrumpió mis pensamientos por un rato. Recosté mi cabeza en mis rodillas resignada a ahogarme en mis preocupaciones – ¿aún estás enojada por lo que sucedió en el festival?

-No estoy enojada ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – me miró y luego miró el gran espacio entre nosotros. Bien, quizá no había sido tan discreta respecto a mi incomodidad – bien, puede que esté un poco enojada.

-Lo siento, no estaba pensando claramente ese día

-No importa, estoy segura de que estabas preocupado por mí – continúo mirando las olas un rato, cuando volvió a hablar su voz se había vuelto más ronca.

-¿Querías besarlo? – mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí ante la pregunta. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que esas fueran las intenciones de Yue pero si se trataba de mí ¿habría detestado el contacto si eso hubiera pasado? Cerré mis ojos e intenté imaginar al chico haciendo algo parecido, recordé la noche en que habíamos conversado en el patio cuando él estaba levemente intoxicado por el alcohol y se había puesto más parlanchín que nunca. Mi cara comenzó a arder en cuanto una imagen un poco borrosa llegó a mi subconsciente, cuando abrí los ojos Li estaba a mi lado, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su calor corporal.

-No lo sé. No creo que Yue intentara hacer eso – escogí la salida fácil.

-Y si yo lo hiciera ¿me odiarías? – era cierto que sentía cierta inquietud cuando estaba cerca de él pero no estaba muy segura de poder clasificar eso como atracción o interés. No me dio mucho tiempo de pensar, el castaño se inclinó hacia mí y acercó su rostro al mío hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y nuestras narices chocaron, luego sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y un húmedo beso me fue regalado mientras las olas rompían en el horizonte.

No sé cuánto duró pero en ningún momento intenté rechazarlo a pesar de que algo en el fondo de mi conciencia me decía que quizá no debía aceptarlo tan fácilmente, Shaoran había sido el primero en oponerse a que entrara en el grupo ¿por qué ahora parecía interesarse en mí? ¿por qué había sido tan amable conmigo después? Lo estimaba ya que gracias a él mis calificaciones habían sido excelentes pero ¿eso podía clasificarse como amor?

Cuando nos separamos lo miré estupefacta, él solo me sonrió un poco y se levantó.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cabaña. Si algún profesor nos ve aquí podría regañarnos – me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar. El mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor como si acabara de subir a una montaña rusa y mi cerebro parecía papilla para bebé por lo que la tomé sin pensarlo mucho. Antes de irse depositó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

Regresé a la cabaña todavía con esa sensación de mareo, me acosté en la cama e intenté dormir pero después de eso me resultó imposible.

-Sakura ¿Dónde estabas? – Rika que se había levantado al baño se sentó en mi cama, no pude disimular mi sonrojo y mucho menos el hecho de que algo había sucedido durante mi ausencia. Me debatí por un momento entre contárselo o no, ya que Tomoyo no estaba conmigo tendría que confiar en que ella era la persona indicada para dejar mi alma descansar.

-Fui a dar un paseo por la playa

-¿Sucedió algo ahí? – asentí una y otra vez, tan solo con recordarlo mi cara se puso tan roja que seguro pensó me había dado fiebre.

-Li estaba ahí y…y… luego

-¿Te besó? – la miré sorprendida ¿Cómo lo sabía? La vi morder su labio inferior.

-Estás perdida – escuché a Chiharu decir desde su cama – están haciendo tanto ruido que no se puede dormir aquí – se levantó de la cama y encendió una linterna. Se sentó en el suelo enfrente de mí e iluminó su cara de la misma manera que cuando se cuenta una historia de terror durante una fogata.

-No le digas nada Chiharu puede que esta vez no sea así – la chica no parecía muy contenta así que ignoró a Rika y prosiguió con su discurso.

-Esos idiotas siempre han hecho eso – la miré confundida ¿eso? – cuando una chica nueva llega al pueblo son los primeros en abalanzarse sobre ella. Ya perdí la cuenta de a cuantas chicas han metido en su retorcido juego. Me gustaría que alguien jugara con ellos como ellos lo hacen con los demás.

Miré a Sasaki en busca de consolación ¿qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Yo era parte de él sin saberlo? Ella suspiró y me miró profundamente apenada.

-Ellos harán lo que sea para que te enamores de uno de ellos, es como una pequeña competencia para ver quien lo logra primero. El año ante pasado Chiharu fue el objetivo.

-Terminé cayendo ante Yamazaki y aunque estuvimos juntos durante medio año al final me terminó confesando la verdadera razón por la que había empezado a acercarse a mí. Cuando llegué a Tomoeda fue como…entrar a un harem con toda la atención que me prestaban pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿no?

-Pero ¿Qué gana el que lo logra? – no podía decir que mi corazón no dolía, me había encariñado tanto con ellos que pensar que me estaban usando me hacía sentir un hueco en el pecho.

-Nadie lo sabe, han sido amigos por tanto tiempo que quizá ni siquiera ganan nada. Solo están aburridos – Chiharu sonaba enojada, seguramente le había dolido mucho más que a mi descubrir la verdad ya que ella estaba tan enamorada del chico.

-¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

-Todas las chicas en Seijo prometieron no decir nada, incluso se hacen apuestas sobre quién será el ganador. Apuesto a que se te hizo raro que pudieras acercarte a ellos sin ser molestada.

-Bueno…hubo un tiempo en que sí que me molestaban – ambas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Puede que en algún momento consideraran dejarla fuera del juego?

Así que Eriol se refería a esto cuando dijo que el campamento de verano sería más divertido y aquella vez que los escuché hablando mientras bebíamos… entonces ¿Toya también estaba siendo parte de esto?

-¿Siempre participan todos?

-No, a veces solo son dos. Cuando me tocó a mí solo participaron Eriol ,Yamazaki y Yuki.

-Al parecer contigo están jugando cuatro – sentí un poco de alivio al saber que al menos las intenciones de Yuki con mi hermano no eran impulsadas por este retorcido concurso.

-¿Por qué harían algo así? – recordé esos días en que había pensado lo horrible que sería descubrir que un amigo tuyo te estaba usando, me sentía como una tonta por creer que ellos eran completamente sinceros conmigo. Al menos ahora todas esas cosas que habían sucedido antes tenían más sentido.

-Supongo que es divertido engañar a la gente, sobre todo con la personalidad retorcida de Eriol ¿Cuántas chicas lleva ya? ¿Cinco?

-Pensé que se quedaría con Tomoyo, ella me caía bien – la cara de Rika lucía tristeza en su más puro estado.

-¡Tomoyo? – jamás me había cruzado por la cabeza que ella misma había sido parte de todo esto.

-A decir verdad – Chiharu jugaba nerviosamente con una de sus trenzas – ella me contó que tú eras el próximo objetivo, ella misma le dijo a las demás chicas que lo eras. Por eso ellos no tuvieron otra opción más que comenzar con todo – mi corazón se partió en dos al oírla decir eso ¿ni siquiera podía confiar en ella? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas aunque hice todo lo posible por mantenerlas dentro – pero no lo hizo con mala intención, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Sasaki lucia tan confundida como yo. De pronto Mihara me estaba tratando como si yo fuera el quinto elemento o algo parecido, cerré los ojos en un intento por regresar las lágrimas al lugar del que habían venido, cuando los abrí procuré que una pequeña costra recubriera mi corazón en un intento por mantenerlo unido.

-¿Qué necesitan de mí?

-Venganza – fue la única palabra que abandonó sus labios. La amable chica a mi lado la miró de arriba abajo y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación, quizá pensaba lo que yo, que no tenía caso vengarse a través de otras personas, ¿qué caso tenía que yo las ayudara si ellas mismas no habían hecho nada? ¿qué les hacía pensar que yo estaba dispuesta a hacerles cosas malas a los chicos en lugar de solo deslindarme de todo y huir? – a nosotras nadie nos dijo nada hasta que ya era muy tarde, por eso tú que lo sabes puedes llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. Te lo ruego Sakura, no es solo por mí y por ella, es por todas las chicas que han sufrido lo mismo.

-¿Cuántas chicas ha habido?

-No lo sé, quizá diez o veinte. A decir verdad no he conocido a nadie que sepa exactamente cuándo comenzó todo esto.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer si acepto? – Sasaki a mi lado seguía muda como una estatua, podía sentir como desaprobaba todo esto simplemente por la postura rígida que había adoptado desde que salió el tema de la venganza.

-Bueno, se supone que uno de ellos debe ganar pero ¿Qué pasaría si al final descubren que todos ganaron? ¡Sería estupendo! Alguien jugó con ellos mientras ellos intentaban jugar con esa persona y tú tienes a cuatro a tu disposición ¡es una oportunidad estupenda!

Me revolví incómoda en mi lugar ¿estaba sugiriendo que me volviera una…? Era simplemente imposible que yo sedujera a cuatro chicos y peor aún que aceptara los avances de todos como si se tratara del cuerpo de alguien más.

-No puedo hacerlo – Rika a mi lado pareció recobrar la fe en la humanidad en ese momento.

-Sakura tiene razón, ¿qué pasaría si los demás se dan cuenta de que todos van ganando?

-Esa es la mejor parte – agregó la chica con una sonrisa confiada – no se permite presumir los avances delante de los demás antes de que decidan que es hora de revelar los resultados. Me pareció muy raro que Yamazaki y yo siempre nos viéramos a solas y delante de los demás actuáramos como siempre pero al parecer así es como funciona.

Mordí mi labio, en verdad era una buena oportunidad para darles a probar un poco de su propia medicina, pero se equivocaban de chica si creían que yo podía realizar semejante hazaña además de que en el fondo de mi corazón aún les guardaba un poco de cariño por ser las personas que me habían salvado de mi inadaptación a Tomoeda.

-No puedo hacerlo – volví a repetir y me metí en las cobijas hasta que sentí que ambas se retiraron a sus propias camas.

Al día siguiente tenía unas ojeras dignas de un oso panda adulto, apenas podía recordar la letra de la canción durante el ensayo, me resultaba bastante difícil fingir que no sabía nada sobre su pequeño concurso. Era toda sonrisas y amabilidad igual que siempre.

-Muy bien, creo que estamos listos para nuestra presentación - como siempre Eriol era el que organizaba todo ¿sería también el inventor de su retorcido juego? - podemos ir a dar un paseo antes del gran evento.

Aun algo ausente asentí y los seguí hacia el bosque, sin darme cuenta me fui retrasando hasta que podía ver sus espaldas a unos metros de distancia. Vaya...que difícil era mantener la jovialidad cuando todo lo que quería era preguntarles la razón por la que hacían algo así, di un largo suspiro y dejé caer mis hombros.

-¿Estás bien? - la voz de Li me tomó tan por sorpresa que casi me trepo a un árbol como si fuera un mono araña.

-Estoy bien - seguí caminando a paso caracol sin levantar la cara, no tenía muchos ánimos para hacer nada. Lo sentí acercarse aún más a mí y luego el calor de su mano envolviendo la mía, no dijo nada más simplemente caminamos tomados de la mano mientras los demás peleaban por algo unos pasos delante de nosotros.

Visitamos el lago, apenas llegamos la mano de Li abandonó la mía, fue un gesto tan sutil que, de no haber estado buscando señales de que todo lo que me habían dicho era cierto, quizá lo hubiera pasado por alto.

Todos comenzaron a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, estaba tan estupefacta que estoy segura de que mi mandíbula se destrabó en algún momento. Ellos...ellos ¿se iban a meter en ropa interior al agua?

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos pero al final...¿quién no querría ver a los cuatro chicos más populares de la escuela con el torso descubierto? Por el espacio entre mis dedos admiré el perfecto torso de Eriol, parecía tan suave y perfecto que casi quise correr y pasar mis dedos sobre lo que parecía una cascada de leche. Shaoran...bueno que puedo decir si aún con la camisa se podía adivinar perfectamente su amplia espalda y ligeramente torneados brazos. Esperen ¿Yue? o genial él no se había quitado la camisa, solo miraba con desaprobación lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras los demás se hacían bolita y saltaban al agua. No me dio tiempo de echar un vistazo a Yamazaki ¡diablos! me había tardado mucho admirando a los otros dos.

-¿No vas a entrar? - me acerqué al chico de cabello plateado en cuanto los demás entraron al agua. De todos me parecía el más inofensivo.

-No me gusta mucho mojarme

-Cierto podrías enfermar - su mirada se tornó triste, me mordí la lengua por decir eso - ¿vamos a sentarnos por allá?

Crucé mis piernas debajo de mi cuerpo, él no se lo pensó dos veces y puso su cabeza en mi regazo tal como lo había hecho en la fiesta. Contrario a los demás me parecía que él no estaba dispuesto a ocultar nada, simplemente quería que alguien lo protegiera y se preocupara por él, pasé mi mano lentamente por su cabello, era agradable sentir la brisa soplar entre las hojas de los árboles.

Ojalá hubiera podido conservar esa paz por el resto de la tarde, mi celular vibró en mi bolsa, perezosamente lo saqué y vi que se trataba de un mensaje de Tomoyo ¿tendría noticias sobre mi hermano? Lo abrí enseguida.

Lo que vi en la pantalla hizo que comenzara a sudar a pesar de que el clima era perfecto.

"Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado. Ayúdanos"

La frase cliché de una película de terror hizo que me dieran escalofríos, ¿ella lo sabía? Nadie más lo sabía ¿por qué?

 **Notas de rainy:**

Hooooola mis queridas/os lectoras/es! Sí ya sé que desaparecí un milenio pero en compensación les he traido este capítulo extra largo en el que al fin develamos lo que yo pienso que algunos ya esperaban. Primero que nada quiero aclarar que no, no creo en el instalove y es por eso que un harem en el que todos se enamoran de la chica apenas verla se me hace más absurdo de lo que ya es.

En fin que en esta historia estamos tratando de darle una explicación lógica a esto ¿creen que Sakura acepte la propuesta de las chicas? Sí, sé que las chicas en esta historia están bastante locas pero bueno son adolescentes ¿qué se podía esperar? También ¿qué creen que haya sucedido el verano pasado para que Sakura sude frío de solo pensar en ellos? Hagan sus apuestas!

Bien…no tengo mucho más que decir así que me despido agradeciendo infinitamente a las personas que dejaron un hermoso comentario y/o agregaron la historia a una de sus listas :D Gracias a ustedes saqué tiempo de donde no hay para seguir.

Espero sigan disfrutando esta pequeña historia y como siempre…Nos leemos!


	12. El verano pasado

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 12**

" **Mini historia: Verano"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

El verano pasado…

¿Cómo podría empezar a describir lo que ocurrió el verano pasado? Todo comenzó con una carta, esta llegó a nuestra puerta unos cuantos meses antes de las vacaciones. Unos días después de su llegada me enteré de que en ella el abuelo les pedía a mis padres conocer al menos a uno de sus nietos ya que se encontraba muy enfermo y se arrepentía de haber desconocido su matrimonio.

Jamás me habían dicho nada sobre mi abuelo hasta ese día y menos que desaprobaba a mi padre, pero de pronto era la ofrenda de paz que arreglaría la disputa. Mi hermano fue excluido ya que debía prepararse para el examen de ingreso a la universidad pero yo tuve que hacer un largo viaje a un pueblo lejano que ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas.

El viaje fue tan largo que conté más de 300 árboles antes de si quiera completar un tercio de este, escuché música, leí un poco e incluso me dormí pero cuando desperté aún no estaba allí. Así que cuando llegué no pude evitar pegar un brinco hasta la plataforma y estirarme como si quisiera tocar el cielo con las manos.

-¿Usted es Kinomoto Sakura? – una mujer vestida de blanco y una bonita sonrisa se acercó hasta mí. No sabía si iban a mandar a alguien a buscarme así que mis papás habían hecho que me aprendiera el camino e incluso me habían dibujado un mapa. No tuve que usar nada de eso pues el abuelo mandó a su enfermera a recoger a su desconocida nieta.

-Soy yo

-Mi nombre es Ariel – claro, la mujer era extranjera… con razón tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos grises como los de un gato – su abuelo me habló tanto de usted que me la imaginé mucho más pequeña. Vamos, aún queda algo de camino por recorrer.

Me subí otros diez minutos a un taxi hasta que divisamos una gran finca, había varios árboles frutales que se podían ver desde la cerca externa y el interior resultó ser aún más hermoso lleno de flores que desprendían un aroma indescriptible. Sentado en una banca a la sombra de un cerezo estaba un hombre canoso que usaba un bastón para apoyar ambas manos, tenía conectado un tanque de oxígeno y aun así no parecía que fuera muy fácil respirar. En cuanto me vio sus ojos se iluminaron e hizo el intentó por pararse pero Ariel prefirió empujarme hacia él.

-Tú debes ser Sakura – acercó su mano hasta mi mejilla y recorrió esta como si quisiera grabar mi recuerdo en su mano – vaya, parece ser que me perdí de mucho.

Le sonreí un poco, no estaba muy segura de como absorber toda esta nueva vida que parecía ser desconocida para mí, el abuelo tenía una gran finca llena de flores y árboles y ni que decir de la casa que aún me faltaba explorar. Cuando me llevaron dentro no me decepcionó lo refinado de la decoración ni los raros cuadros que colgaban en cada pared. Lo que si me decepcionó fue el hecho de que mi cuarto estuviera lleno de juguetes para una niña de tres años, amaba el color rosa pero esa habitación era tan rosa que casi me sentía dentro de un pastel de cumpleaños.

-¿Te gusta? – el abuelo parecía tan contento de que estuviera ahí que casi me rompieron el corazón los malos pensamientos que había tenido antes.

-¡Me encanta! – dije quizá una octava más arriba de lo que habría deseado. Ese día no sucedió nada fuera de lo que había imaginado, cenamos en el gran comedor, jugamos cartas y al final tomé un largo y merecido baño en la bañera de mármol que había en mi habitación, busqué por todos lados los peces que escupían agua tal como en las películas, pero todo lo que encontré fue una aburrida llave dorada de la que salía agua caliente.

Los días pasaron lentamente mi primera semana en aquel lugar, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo compañía al abuelo o ayudando a Ariel con el trabajo en casa. Recuerdo perfectamente la calurosa tarde en la que me pidió ir a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo, estaba sentada en el porche comiendo una paleta cuando escuché la voz de la mujer desde el interior de la casa.

-No es muy lejos, sabrás que has llegado porque es la única calle con pavimento – tomé la bicicleta y pedaleé hasta llegar a la calle, tenía razón el distrito comercial era inconfundible por su calle pavimentada. Aunque los comercios no eran más que cubos de madera en los que había mantas donde se anunciaba lo que vendían.

En la tienda donde debía parar una señora regordeta me miró como si acabara de aterrizar en un platillo volador.

-Tú debes ser la nieta del señor S – no tardó mucho en salir detrás del mostrador y apretar mis cachetes con la fuerza de una compresora industrial – eres muy mona.

Me apresuré a escoger las verduras que necesitaba, no quería que tuviera otro ataque de ternura y volviera a apretar mis cachetes. Salí tan rápido de ahí que no me di cuenta de que alguien iba entrado hasta que choqué con él. Casi me rompo la nariz del golpe que me llevé y hubiera ido a dar al suelo de no ser porque el extraño me tomó del brazo.

Cuando alcé la mirada un par de ojos miel me miraban preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? – mi corazón dio un vuelco. Y esa fue la forma tan cliché en la que conocí a Naoki – sensei el doctor del pueblo. Mi cabeza dolía tanto después del golpe que insistió en llevarme a la clínica para examinarme mejor.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada – traté de restarle importancia a mi falta de atención pero justo en ese momento mi nariz decidió empezar a sangrar. No hace falta decir que fui obligada a ir a la clínica.

En cuanto llegamos me hizo recostar en una camilla y colocó una toalla húmeda en mi frente. Ya un poco más calmada pude observarlo con serenidad, era cierto que sus ojos eran hermosos pero tampoco podía dejar de lado sus labios ni sus manos que se movían con precisión a pesar de ser el doble de las mías.

-Así que eres la nieta de ese hombre. Pensé que no tenía hijos, desde que llegué no había visto a nadie en esa casa aparte de Ariel

-Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que tenía un abuelo hasta antes del verano – me sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para hacer que mis mejillas se tornaran carmesí – pensé que eras originario de este lugar – continúe la plática en un intento por disimular mi vergüenza.

-No, estoy haciendo mis prácticas profesionales en este lugar. No hay muchos hospitales en Tokio que quieran contratar un novato.

Su sonrisa era la cosa más tranquilizadora que había visto después de la de mi padre. Casi quería saltar entre sus brazos y pedirle que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Naoki-sensei a partir de ese momento se convirtió en mi amor platónico. Seguimos conversando un rato hasta que mencionó que la clínica siempre estaba llena y le hacía falta ayuda, claro que no tardé ni dos segundos en decir que yo podía ayudar.

-¿Te interesa la medicina? – a decir verdad la sangre era algo que no toleraba muy bien pero en ese momento me parecía irrelevante aquello.

-No en especial, pero me gustaría probar ya que tengo la oportunidad – aunque lo que realmente quería probar era que tan lejos podía llevar mis sentimientos ahora que al fin Toya no estaba alrededor de mí para ahuyentar a cualquier chico que se me acercara.

-Me parece muy bien que pienses en tu futuro. Entonces ¿mañana a las ocho? – revolvió mi cabello, el típico gesto de un hermano mayor.

Ayudar en la clínica resultó más agotador de lo que había imaginado, era cierto que desde temprano se formaba una fila en la puerta y se repartían fichas para atender a todos. No había ni un minuto de descanso, corría de un lado a otro llevando gasas o medicinas y cuando lograba sentarme era para medir la presión de alguien.

Mi parte favorita del día era al cerrar, Naoki-sensei se sentaba exhausto en su silla giratoria y pasábamos un rato conversando. Desgraciadamente en una de esas pláticas me enteré de que era diez años mayor que yo lo cual partió mi corazón a la mitad y me hizo perder toda esperanza de tener alguna oportunidad.

-Te voy a presentar una amiga, me parece que ella podría llevarte a pasear esta noche –me dijo en una de esas pláticas.

-¿Te quieres deshacer de mí? - le pregunté algo desanimada.

-No, pero me parece que debe ser aburrido estar aquí todo el día. Sal a divertirte un rato, esta mañana le pedí permiso a tu abuelo.

Su amiga resultó estar un poco loca, aunque se suponía que iríamos a tomar un café terminé en un bar a las once de la noche preguntándome si él sabía la clase de lugar al que había sido llevada.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada de tomar? - me preguntó por milésima vez. Estaba tan asustada que mis piernas parecían de gelatina y temblaban a pesar de que estaba sentada y no debían sostenerme.

-Quisiera irme a casa - le volví a responder.

-Vamos niña debes vivir un poco - enojada me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la salida. Una vez ahí no supe que más hacer, simplemente me senté en el pavimento y dejé que el frío de la noche me golpeara sin piedad. ¿Por qué sensei me había enviado con esa mujer?

No podía ir a casa caminando y tampoco podía pagar un taxi ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Alguien se dejó caer a mi lado tan bruscamente que casi sentí como tembló la tierra. Miré por encima de mi hombro, el sujeto en si era un chico, tenía las piernas tan largas que tuvo que estirarlas para poder sentarse cómodamente. Encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, de algún modo esto le agregó cierto aire de misterio.

-Soy Shion - dio una larga calada al cigarro, no contesté estaba demasiado enojada para ponerme a conversar con un extraño - si te quedas aquí el hombre de ahí atrás te va a echar en un rato.

-¿Entonces donde se supone que debo ir? Esa chica no parece querer irse pronto - casi grité cada palabra, era precisamente por eso que había querido guardar silencio.

-Podrías venir a la cocina - lo miré por primera vez sin tratar de disimular y entonces noté que tenía puesta una filipina y su cabello largo y negro estaba atado en una coleta.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Soy el chef. Bueno en realidad solo soy un aprendiz pero algún día seré el chef en este lugar.

-Y ¿no se van a enojar si me llevas allá? - se puso de pie y luego extendió su mano para ayudar a que hiciera lo mismo. Sus manos estaban tan frías como el suelo pero de algún modo me hicieron olvidar mi enojo anterior.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo - después de tomar su mano todo fue como entrar en el país de las maravillas. En la cocina todos se movían a un ritmo un tanto frenético, el precio por quedarme fue sentarme en un taburete y no estorbar, aun así me parecía mejor que esperar en la banqueta mientras me congelaba. De vez en cuando Shion se acercaba hasta mí y me daba a probar lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que el chef le gritaba que dejara de coquetear.

Su turno acababa a las cuatro de la mañana, para esa hora mis ojos ya pedían cerrarse por misericordia pero juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad logré levantarme e ir en busca de la mujer loca que me había llevado ahí, ya no estaba...¡no estaba! Casi enloquecí cuando descubrí que se había olvidado de mí.

-¿Te dejaron? - bastante abatida le dije que sí - si no te molesta ir en moto yo te puedo llevar.

El viaje abrazada a su espalda resultó más estimulante de lo que habría imaginado. Jamás imaginé que el viento golpeando mi cuerpo fuera una sensación tan liberadora.

Al llegar a casa del abuelo casi lamenté que la carretera no fuera un poco más larga.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre - se quitó el casco y una cascada de pelo negro enmarco su rostro.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto - metió el casco debajo de su brazo y luego se inclinó hacia mí para depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

-Sakura Kinomoto un placer conocerte - no podía recuperarme de la sorpresa por lo que mi boca entreabierta no pudo formar ni una palabra coherente.

Mi primer beso...¡se robó mi primer beso! Pero era demasiado tarde para decir algo, la moto ya iba por el camino de tierra dejando un montón de polvo levantado a su paso.

Al día siguiente casi me decidí por no aparecer en el consultorio, había sido una experiencia horrible ser abandonada y mi enojo se extendía hasta la persona que me había enviado allí en primer lugar. Decidí ir solo porque amaba la amable cara de Naoki-sensei.

-¡Sakura! - corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me vio - lo siento tanto. No debí confiar en Chika, es solo que... - su cara preocupada hizo que mi corazón se derritiera cuando de por si ya estaba latiendo frenéticamente de sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me aparté ligeramente.

-Está bien, al final pude volver a casa - lo consolé. Aunque para probar que aún estaba resentida inventé una excusa para no quedarme allí el resto del día.

-Nos vemos sensei - justo cuando cerraba la puerta alguien me detuvo por los hombros. Shion me miraba divertido mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol. Genial, justo cuando pensé que mi corazón podía tener un poco de paz...

-Kinomoto Sakura, pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver - mi corazón dejó de palpitar cuando dijo eso, es decir, ¿me había besado con eso en mente? Alcé mi mano para golpearlo pero él aprovechó el movimiento para tomar mi mano y comenzar a andar hasta su moto.

-¿No ibas a visitar al doctor?

-Encontré algo mejor que hacer - me entregó el casco y me indicó que me subiera detrás de él. No estaba muy contenta de hacerlo pero el vehículo me traía el recuerdo de la noche anterior y lo bien que se había sentido ir en él. Al final me monté. No fuimos a ningún lugar en particular, simplemente me llevó a conocer el lugar y sus alrededores, resultó ser un lugar bastante pintoresco y lleno de paisajes que parecían sacados de un cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Cuando nos detuvimos estábamos frente a la casa del abuelo.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí para siempre?

-No, sólo estaré aquí durante el verano

Ni siquiera lo sentí acercarse, aunque no estoy muy segura de que lo hubiera empujado de ver venir lo que hizo. Sus labios volvieron a chocar con los míos y aunque al principio traté de apartarme cuando su lengua forzó su entrada en mi boca supe que no tenía caso resistirse. En general Shion era así, hacía lo que quería cuando él quería y sin preguntar a nadie. Aunque al final terminé cayendo presa del encanto gatuno que poseía.

Desanimada por la falta de interés de sensei decidí dejarme caer en los brazos del chico que me ofrecía un romance de verano, era divertido andar en su moto sin rumbo, escucharlo hablar sobre los platillos que quería aprender a cocinar, los sueños que tenía de asistir a una escuela de chefs y, en algunas contadas ocasiones, le daba por hablar sobre su vida familiar la cual parecía no ser muy estable.

Casi había logrado olvidar mi corazón roto cuando Ariel decidió que eso no podía suceder.

-Sakura ¿podrías ir a buscar la medicina del abuelo a la clínica? – casi sentí mi pecho abrirse y sangrar de solo pensar en volver ahí, pero ya que había pasado tan poco tiempo con el abuelo la última semana era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al llegar la larga fila de siempre me dio la bienvenida, varias personas me reconocieron y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba en el consultorio ayudando en todo lo que se pudiera necesitar, por suerte la hora del almuerzo no estaba muy lejos, cuando Naoki-sensei reparó en mi presencia vi su expresión cambiar.

-Sakura – se acercó hasta mí aunque la comida en la mesa comenzaba a enfriarse.

-Vine por la medicina del abuelo, pero puedo esperar hasta que termines de comer – mi intención era esperar sentada hasta que terminara de almorzar pero él no parecía querer comer - ¿sucede algo?

-No, es solo que…pensé que odiabas venir aquí debido a lo que sucedió – mentiría si dijera que mi corazón no dio un vuelco al escucharlo decir eso, no podía odiarlo aunque quisiera.

-No estoy enojada, es solo que mi abuelo me pidió ayudarle con algunas cosas – la sonrisa que me regaló en ese momento hizo que mis piernas temblaran y estoy segura de que me hubieran fallado si hubiera visto venir el pequeño beso que siguió. Ni en mis más locos sueños me había imaginado que él correspondiera mis sentimientos y, sin embargo, ahí estábamos besándonos en el consultorio a media mañana. No era un beso brusco como los de Shion más bien era un beso suave y calmado que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago en lugar del fuego intenso que el otro chico provocaba.

En ese momento solo existíamos él y yo compartiendo algo tan íntimo como un beso, fue cuando nos separamos que la imagen de Shion cruzó mi mente y entré en pánico.

-¿Fue tan malo? – mi amor platónico acababa de besarme ¿cómo podía explicarle que estaba en shock? No lo hice, simplemente me incliné hacia él y volví a besarlo, esta vez con toda la técnica que mi corta experiencia me había permitido acumular.

-Sensei yo… – dije mientras recuperaba el aliento, tenía que decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien más y por el momento no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé, tu abuelo estaría muy enojado conmigo si se diera cuenta de lo que he hecho. Pensaría que me estoy aprovechando de ti - volvió a su silla giratoria y puso una cara tan preocupada que no pude evitar ir y sentarme en su regazo mientras abrazaba su cuello y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Mi abuelo no se va a enterar de nada. Será nuestro secreto - aderecé esto con una pequeña sonrisa para darle más impacto. Funcionó tal y como pensé pues unos segundos después abrazó mi cuerpo e inició un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

Ese verano pasé cada vez menos tiempo en casa del abuelo entre mis salidas con Shion y las tardes que pasaba en el consultorio ayudando a mi amor no tan platónico. Cada noche pasaba horas y horas pensando cómo había llegado la situación a ser lo que era en ese momento y me regañaba mentalmente por no tener la fortaleza para hacer a un lado a alguno de los dos. Había aprendido a amar la felines de Shion y la amabilidad de sensei, la comida del primero y las palabras del segundo, era como si combinando a ambos pudiera obtener la mezcla perfecta.

Incluso desarrollé un buen sistema para salir con ambos, ya que Shion trabajaba de noche pasaba la mayoría de sus mañanas durmiendo y ocupaba ese tiempo en la clínica ayudando con todo lo que podía y claro haciendo una que otra cosa con el chico de ojos miel, por la tarde siempre me excusaba diciendo que debía ir a comer a casa y me encontraba con Shion. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo y de algún modo lo disfruté bastante. Aunque al final del verano me sentí realmente aliviada de que todo hubiera acabado. Volví a casa y me olvidé de todo aunque ocasionalmente recibía mensajes de Shion diciendo que a veces le gustaba contemplar el árbol en el patio del abuelo y recordarme. Lo último que supe de sensei fue que terminó sus prácticas y volvió a Tokio donde ahora ejerce la medicina en un gran hospital.

Aún hoy no sé a cuál de los dos quise más o si los quise con la misma intensidad, dado que Naoki-sensei nunca más mandó mensajes es casi seguro que quien me quiso más fue Shion aunque yo le haya hecho una cosa tan horrible.

Guardé todos esos recuerdos en una caja de donde esperaba nunca salieran ¿cómo era que Tomoyo lo sabía? ¿alguien más lo sabía?

Casi sufrí un ataque de pánico al ver el mensaje en mi celular, mi mano se congeló y dejó de acariciar el suave cabello de Yue, seguramente me puse tan pálida como el papel pues al verme el chico se levantó de un salto y me cargó como a una princesa.

-Voy a llevarla a la enfermería – escuché que les decía a los demás antes de salir a paso rápido rumbo al campamento. Me aferré a su camisa ya que el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, lo último que recuerdo antes de que mi conciencia se volviera un montón de oscuridad es el olor de su colonia invadiendo cada uno de mis sentidos y la suave brisa haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello rozaran mi pierna.

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

 **Notas de rainy:**

Hola mis queridas/os lectoras/es! Yo sé que tardo milenios en subir capítulos u_u no me maten. Pero bueno aquí les traigo lo que podría ser como un capítulo intermedio, no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero bueno siempre es bueno saber un poquito de la historia de los personajes ¿se imaginaban a Sakura haciendo algo así? ¿No les pareció hermoso Yue haciendo de príncipe para nuestra princesa caída?

En fin disculpen por tardar milenios en escribir. Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios que me dejan para escribir en mis ratos libres a pesar de que la titulación me tiene vuelta loca, así que no se olviden de apretar el botonsito de abajo y dejar un lindo comentario o agregar la historia a alguna de sus listas o ambas! ;)

Nos leemos.


	13. Vuelta a casa

**¿One of the guys?**

 **Capítulo 13**

" **Vuelta a casa"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.

Al final fui enviada a casa antes de tiempo, los chicos me aseguraron que Li cubriría mi puesto como vocalista y que no había de qué preocuparse. Empaqué mis cosas y me despedí de mis compañeras de cabaña, Rika me dio un abrazo y Chiharu me recordó que pensara en su propuesta. El camino a casa me pareció el doble de largo que el de ida, al llegar lo primero que hice fue ir directo donde Tomoyo, me presenté en su puerta aún con mi maleta al hombro, toqué unas veinte veces el timbre sin descanso hasta que asomó la cabeza y me miró como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-¿El campamento no acababa mañana? – no contesté y solo me abrí paso al interior de su casa aunque no había sido invitada. Me quité los zapatos y fui directamente a la sala. Me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón junto a mi maleta y esperé a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes? – la mujer que les ayudaba en la casa se acercó para preguntarnos si queríamos un poco de té, la oji azul le dijo que tomaríamos té de jazmín.

-Sé que el verano pasado tuviste un romance con Naoki y Shion – casi se me cae el alma a los pies al oírla confirmar el peor de mis temores. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y revolví mi pelo intentando pensar en la razón por la que ella podía saberlo - ¿cómo lo supe? – claro, había olvidado que ella podía leer la mente de los demás – lo vi con mis propios ojos, fuiste bastante discreta pero no fue difícil descifrar lo que sucedía cuando vi la forma en que te miraba Naoki-sensei y esas tardes de paseos abrazada a la espalda de Shion.

-Yo…yo…

-No es necesario que me expliques porque sucedió – la señora regresó con dos tazas de humeante té, puso una frente a mí y la otra la entregó a Daidouji, esta dio un pequeño sorbo y luego prosiguió – cuando lo vi pensé que era una lástima que no vivieras en Tomoeda, que hubieras sido perfecta para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Pasé medio año tratando de encontrar a alguien así y esta primavera ¡apareciste en el pueblo, en Seijo!

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de solo pensar en la terrible coincidencia que eso representaba.

-Vamos Sakura – se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse a mis pies, tomó mi mano entre las suyas – tienes que ayudarnos por el bien de la humanidad.

¿La humanidad? Me parecía que estaba sacando de proporción el asunto.

-No creo poder hacerlo, una cosa es salir con dos personas…pero hacerlo con cuatro me parece…imposible.

-Por favor – sus ojos parecían tan sinceros que por un momento realmente contemplé ayudarlas. Me fui a casa aun dándole vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, por un lado Tomoyo no estaba amenazando con revelar lo que había pasado el verano pasado, simplemente se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de usarme a raíz de ese evento, pero era verdad que me estaba suplicando que la ayudara y yo no tenía mucho que perder.

¿Debía ser la chica que llevara justicia y paz al alma de las chicas del instituto Seijo?

Al llegar a casa toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor esperando mi regreso.

-Los monstruos no deberían ir a acampar – fue lo primero que escuché al abrir la puerta, estaba por ir y darle un punta pie a mi hermano por su comentario pero mi madre me interceptó con un abrazo de bienvenida.

-¿Estás bien? El profesor llamó para decirnos que regresabas antes y pensamos que algo realmente grave había ocurrido

-No fue nada – sonreí tratando de darles un poco de paz – solo un poco de insolación. El profesor estaba exagerando cuando me hizo volver a casa.

Después de tranquilizarlos volví a mi cuarto. Me dejé caer en la cama, estaba exhausta, no solo físicamente, mi mente seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. El beso de Li había sido el detonante de todo…parecía tan lejano que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que sentí.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos y dejarme ir al mundo de los sueños cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa – Toya asomó la cabeza y con cautela entró en mi cuarto. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

-Monstruo ¿en verdad estás bien? – la preocupación en su voz sonaba genuina, me asustaba un poco que no estuviera tratando de molestarme con algún comentario.

-Estoy bien, en serio no fue nada – permaneció callado un rato, parecía debatirse entre decir algo más o callar.

-Te dije que no te juntaras con esos chicos – masculló – ahora solo va a haber más problemas

-¿Qué? – lo dijo entre dientes por lo que creí haber oído mal.

-Nada monstruo, que ya dejes de meterte en problemas o te van a llevar de vuelta a una jaula – después de molestarme despeinó mi cabeza y salió. Estúpido hermano, solo vivía para molestarme y a pesar de que ya tenía 15 años de hacerlo no parecía que se fuera a cansar pronto.

Al día siguiente cuatro sonrientes chicos aparecieron en mi puerta, llevaban panes que habían comprado en la carretera y el video del espectáculo que habían dado. Me volví a maravillar con la forma en que parecían brillar en el escenario ¿cuántas chicas habrían quedado deslumbradas por eso obligándolas a caer en su red? Ya no podía mirarlos sin pensar en eso, cada palabra que decían era transmitida a mi cerebro como una artimaña bien pensada que a lo largo de los años había sido perfeccionada para atraer chicas ingenuas, chicas como yo que no sabían nada de la vida y tenían hermanos gruñones que no les permitían acercarse a chicos.

-¿Sakura? – Eriol pasó su mano frente a mí, todos me miraban preocupados. ¿Preocupados? ¿Estaban preocupados porque su presa parecía distante? ¡Basta! No podía más con mi cerebro, no podía seguir con ese debate interno que estaba por hacer que mi mente se partiera en dos – vamos chicos creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar.

Todos salieron. Todos excepto Eriol que se sentó a mi lado y colocó su mano en mi mejilla mientras movía su pulgar de arriba abajo suavemente. Tomoyo volvió a aparecer en mi mente con sus ojos tristes y la súplica en su voz. Miré al chico directo a los ojos, estos parecían sonreír, estaban contentos de que al fin aceptara reflejarme en ellos.

-¿Realmente te encuentras bien? – no, no estaba bien, estaba a punto de volverme loca tratando de decidir qué hacer, lo único que quería era desconectar mi cerebro o borrar lo que había pasado durante el campamento.

Desconectar mi cerebro…

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar y estaré como nueva – traté de sonar tan jovial como mi voz me lo permitió, aderecé mi afirmación con una sonrisa radiante, la misma que le había enseñado a mis padres y los había convencido de que mi profesor exageraba una simple insolación.

Pero claro, a Eriol era difícil engañarlo con una sonrisa barata y aunque mi objetivo era que retirara su mano de mi rostro su pulgar aún se movía rítmicamente esperando que me relajara y me dejara caer en su juego, pero si lo aceptaba, si dejaba que ocurriera eso…habría aceptado la propuesta de Daidouji. Aun así mi corazón parecía saltar de alegría en mi pecho ante la expectativa de lo que podía suceder, la adrenalina parecía apoderarse de mí haciendo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Tomé la mano del chico con la mía sin apartar ni un segundo mi mirada de la suya y luego dejé que la distancia entre nosotros desapareciera, fue más fácil de lo que imaginé, una vez que dejé de pensarlo mi corazón saltó de alegría o quizá solo fue mi ego.

Nuestros labios colisionaron lentamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para presenciar la caída de todas mis restricciones y valores. Lo besé una, dos, tres veces antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe, casi salté al otro lado de la habitación. Eriol solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro colérico de mi hermano.

-Creo que es hora de retirarme – tomó su chamarra y salió con paso elegante de la estancia. Mi hermano me miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento y luego se fue detrás de él, quizá quería comprobar que se iba y de paso revisar que no quedara ningún chico en la casa.

Cuando mi corazón se recuperó del susto un ligero hormigueo recorrió mis labios, esa era yo firmando mi sentencia de muerte, aceptando que quizá muy en el fondo me hacía feliz que tantos chicos estuvieran dispuestos a ponerme atención.

Me puse una chamarra y fui directo a casa de Tomoyo, al llegar la mujer de siempre me indicó que esperara en la sala mientras bebía un poco de té. No podía dejar de mover mi pie ni de tocar mi cabello una y otra vez, tenía tanta adrenalina acumulada que cuando la chica al fin apareció me puse de pie como si alguien me hubiera pinchado con una aguja.

-¿Lo has pensado?

-Bueno…antes de decir nada me gustaría aclarar que lo que sucedió en el verano no fue a propósito, yo solo quería experimentar el amor. Nunca imaginé que el amor tendría tantas caras.

La oji azul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, se acercó un poco más a mí y con la ternura de una madre acarició mi cabeza.

-Existen muchas formas de amor Sakura, es tu decisión con cual de ellos te quedarás al final

Asentí lentamente y luego estiré mi brazo para tomar un poco del té que se enfriaba en la mesita. Sentí la calidez del líquido pasar por mi garganta y por un momento consideré la idea de no seguir con la farsa, de irme y fingir que nada había pasado.

Pero fingir que nada había pasado no iba a ayudar a que mi cerebro dejara de pensar todo el tiempo en la clase de juego en el que estaba metida, ni tampoco iba a desaparecer todas esas chicas furiosas que estaban poniendo sus esperanzas en mí.

-No sé si voy a poder con la tarea…pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo – la brillante sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro y el abrazo que me dio después serían quizá el único pago que recibiría así que los atesoré en mi corazón y encomendé mi alma descarriada a cualquier deidad que estuviera dispuesta a escucharme.

-Bien tenemos que planificar esto muy bien – fue corriendo al otro cuarto y regresó con algunas hojas de papel y bolígrafos.

-¿Vamos a anotar la estrategia? ¿no es eso peligroso? – lo pensó un momento, vaya jamás pensé superar el tren de pensamiento de la chica más suspicaz en Japón.

-Quizá tengas razón. Bien entonces solo lo conversaremos. Li ya puso las cartas sobre la mesa así que eso nos deja con…

-Eriol también puso las cartas sobre la mesa – vi una pequeña sombra cruzar la mirada de Tomoyo cuando mencioné a este último.

-¡Perfecto! – se apresuró a decir después del segundo que se permitió para enterrar sus sentimientos – eso nos deja con Yamazaki y Yue.

-¿Es necesario involucrar a Yue? Escuché que jamás ha participado en estas competencias.

-Bueno, tienes razón y eso nos facilitaría el trabajo. Lo dejaremos fuera – pasamos tres horas después de eso hablando sobre la mejor táctica para hacer creer a los tres que cada uno era el ganador. Me fui de ahí cuando el sol ya se ocultaba, mi casa no estaba muy lejos y ya que necesitaba despejar mi mente decidí caminar.

Estaba claro para ambas que para conseguir mantener la atención de Li necesitaba mostrarme inteligente y despistada a la vez, cometer pequeños errores en los exámenes sin que estos resultaran exasperantes para corregirlos con su ayuda. Para mí eso sonaba imposible pero para Daidouji ayudarme a conseguirlo era un "juego de niños".

Yamazaki parecía el más fácil pues compartíamos el gusto por la composición aunque era el único que no había declarado abiertamente su interés. La estrategia con él era seguir con las composiciones tratando de crear la atmósfera perfecta para que sucediera algo más, no era una experta en ese tipo de atmósfera pero según mi consejera solo tenía que acercarme mucho y oler bien.

Ya que la experiencia de Tomoyo con Eriol era basta estuvo cerca de media hora instruyéndome sobre las cosas que le agradaban y le desagradaban al chico, él ama el color azul, los dulces y es bueno en cualquier deporte que se le ponga enfrente aunque prefiere tocar el piano. También me advirtió que tiene cierta tendencia a molestar a los demás, lo divierte ver la cara de desconcierto que ponen los demás al ser tan misterioso, tomé nota mental de esto especialmente.

Por último me habló de Yukito, al parecer él sí que tenía un largo historial de corazones rotos a su espalda aunque era el más agradable de todos. El chico en cuestión era bisexual y no se molestaba en ocultarlo jamás, su última conquista había sido una chica de un curso superior, Rubi, cantante de una banda que seguramente yo conocía, en palabras de Daidouji, cuando me la describió supe inmediatamente que se trataba de la chica con la voz cautivadora en la guerra de bandas a la que había ido con Toya. Según ella mi hermano era claramente el próximo objetivo del chico así que resultaba imposible que yo lo engañara como a los demás, sin embargo ella tenía una mejor idea…al parecer ella misma tomaría este caso en sus manos, no quise indagar más sabiendo que mi hermano estaba en medio de aquel embrollo.

Mi vida estaba por volverse más difícil…

Me pasé el resto de las vacaciones de verano en casa de Tomoyo estudiando para tener cierta ventaja al volver, para ser una venganza libre de lucro me estaba costando bastante caro a un nivel personal. Fueron pocas veces las que vi a los chicos, Eriol viajó a Inglaterra con sus padres para pasar un tiempo con sus abuelos y Li regresó a China pues su estricta madre lo había llamado apenas regresar del campamento. Al que más frecuenté fue a Yamazaki que, sin embargo, no parecía cerca de hacer movimiento alguno para mover nuestra relación a otro nivel que no fuera en el que se encontraba ya.

Estaba pensando en ir a decirle a mi cómplice que quizá él tampoco merecía recibir el castigo divino de la juventud, hojeaba una revista mientras meditaba la idea, el timbre sonó. No había nadie en casa, las vacaciones de Toya terminaban mucho antes que las mías, las de papá eran inexistentes y mi madre se encontraba reservada para sesiones fotográficas hasta el año siguiente.

Me desperecé un poco y me encaminé a la entrada, esperaba encontrarme a Tomoyo con un montón de libros en las manos pero al abrir el chico de cabello negro y ojos de gato me saludó con una sonrisa. Lo invité a pasar y como siempre me dirigí a mi habitación para que continuáramos componiendo aquella canción en la mesita baja que estaba sobre la alfombra.

-Creo que podemos acabarla hoy ¿no crees? – le dije sonriendo. Contrario a su yo normal el chico estaba tan cerca que podía oír perfectamente su corazón que latía a mil kilómetros por hora. No dijo nada simplemente se acercó más a mí y depositó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Estaba tan sorprendida por la acción que por un minuto olvidé moverme o parpadear.

-Quisiera – su voz temblaba más que una gelatina – que no pienses en mí como solo un amigo.

Mi corazón se rompió al darme cuenta de que ya era imposible dejarlo fuera del plan, aunque no quería mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y tuve que agachar la mirada para ocultarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Muy seguro

Después de eso mi destino quedó sellado. Engañaría a tres chicos y les haría probar un trago de su amarga medicina.

 **Notas de rainy:**

Hola mis queridas/os lectoras/es! Lo sé, volví a desaparecer una eternidad pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Pensé que terminar la universidad significaba más libertad y poder dedicarte a lo que más te gustaba pero…olvidé la titulación, ahora entre el trabajo y eso la inspiración se me escapa entre las manos pero siempre trato de escribir algo para ustedes aunque sea los fines de semana n_n

Así que bueno pasando al capítulo ¿quieren matarme por hacer una Sakura así? A decir verdad creo que se me fue de las manos un_n pero cuando empiezo a escribir mis manos tienen mente propia y ¡bam! Tenemos esta Sakura que se apartó del camino de la dulzura. Bueno llamémoslo libertad del autor o universo alterno jajaja.

Bien bien ahora sí pasando a la historia ¿creen que alguno de ellos llegue a ganar el corazón de nuestra protagonista? ¿alguno será serio? He pensado mucho en escribir desde el punto de vista de cada uno…pero…bueno eso implicaría múltiples perspectivas así que lo dejaré a voto del público ¿Qué opinan?

Espero sigan leyendo y disfrutando esta historia, no olviden dejar sus lindos comentarios que me ayudan a agarrar de la cola la poca inspiración que me queda. Nos leemos!


End file.
